Biologia do amor
by Danii Malfoy
Summary: Um grande evento esta para acontecer, ao que parece tem seus propósitos ambientais. Mas para Rin que mora na ilha é apenas uma palhaçada. Entre brigas, confusões e desentendimentos ela vai aprender a parte da biologia que universidade nenhuma ensina.
1. Dificuldades

Essa é minha primeira fic Rin e Sesshy, e ignorem os errinhos ortográficos e de concordancia, estou meio que sem beta -.-'

Espero que gostem

**

* * *

**

-

**Biologia do amor**

**-**

_Por Dani Wealey Malfoy_

-

-

**Cap. 1** **– Dificuldades**

**-**

**-**

- Calma amiguinho, você vai ficar bom.

A morena imaginou ver um sorriso se formando no rosto da pequena tartaruga marinha, ela sorriu com a possibilidade. Ajoelhou-se na areia e largou a pequena tartaruga que sem pensar duas vezes virou-se e foi direto para o mar.

- Será que ele sobreviverá?

A morena surpresa virou-se rapidamente.

- Kagome você ainda esta aqui?

- Não, é só uma alucinação! – a morena sorriu e Kagome também – Rin, eu sempre estarei.

- Pelo menos voce né Kagome?

- Eu, o Miroku, a Sango...

- O Miroku e a Sango, mais parece meus inimigos, estamos a um mês do "grande evento" – Rin falava com gestos exagerados e ar de deboche – e eles só sabem cobrar e cobrar.

- Rin, entenda, é importante para eles.

A morena olhou incrédula para a amiga.

- É importante para a imagem deles perante o _chefinho _– Rin sorriu com desprezo – Esse ai então nem se fala, nunca apareceu por aqui, e é culpa dele estarmos com todos esses problemas – as feições da jovem se retesaram – ele esta sempre ocupado demais no mundinho dele de negócios para poder da atenção a isso aqui – falou apontando para todas as direções – nunca veio aqui e só financia esse projeto para manter a boa imagem dele, pouco se importa se o dinheiro que ele manda é suficiente.

- Rin, talvez ele realmente seja muito ocupado, ele tem muitas coisas a fazer, aposto que nem é ele que separa a verba para esse projeto.

- Claro, o Mauricinho não tem tempo para cuidar dos negócios e coloca "diretores" em todo o lugar para cuidar de tudo enquanto ele deve estar por ai com uma vadia qualquer.

- Rin... – Kagome suspirou em sinal de cansaço – Rin eu entendo o seu ponto de vista, até porque compartilho do mesmo, mas temos que fazer o possível até o impossível para da tudo certo, não pelo Miroku, nem pela Sango ou até mesmo pelo Taishou, mas sim por nós! Porque acreditamos nisso e toda a vida animal da ilha também, Porque temos que provar para eles que somos muito boas no que fazemos.

Rin pareceu considerar aquilo, deu um suspiro resignado e falou:

- Você tem toda a razão K-chan...

- Eu sempre tenho – ela enpinou o peito e deu leve batinhas com a palma da mão.

- Convencida – disse abraçando a amiga e a jogando no chão.

As duas gargalharam.

- Rin sua insana!

- Que lindo...

As duas olharam assustadas, com toda aquela brincadeira não perceberam a proximidade de alguém.

- Miroku, o que você quer? – perguntou Kagome enquanto tentava sair debaixo de Rin e se levantar.

- Eu detesto interromper o momento queen de vocês... – Ele sorriu enquanto as outras o olhavam com as feições fechadas pelo comentário que fizera – Mas aquele leão marinho... John, deu problema de novo.

Rin suspirou cansada.

- O que foi que eu falei?

Kagome preferiu ignorar o comentário da amiga.

- Ele esta muito mal?

- Bem, ele esta se contorcendo de dor de novo – Miroku fez uma cara de nojo ao lembrar o que saiu de dentro de John da ultima vez que ele sofreu de dores estomacais – e esta quase quebrando o aquário dele... Por Buda! Estamos a um mês da mostra marinha e ele esta quase quebrando um aquário que deve custar um ano inteirinho do meu salário! Taishou não vai gostar disso...

Miroku fez uma expressão cabisbaixa enquanto balançava a cabeça em negativa. Rin olhou para Kagome com olhar triunfante como se repetisse sua fala anterior _"O que foi que eu falei?"._

- Tudo bem Mi-kun já estamos indo.

- Pelo bem do seu salário... – Rin completou irônica.

- Rin! – Kagome a repreendeu com o olhar e ambas saíram correndo deixando Miroku para trás.

- Kagome, vai indo lá ver o John que eu vou no escritório buscar a maleta.

- Tudo bem.

Ao chegar perto dos aquários elas se dividiram. Rin rumou direto para o escritório. Parou a porta enquanto procurava a chave.

- Merda! – falou ao ver que pos a chave errada – Ah! Achei!

Abriu a porta e correu para a maleta, já estava saindo do escritório quando o telefone tocou.

Rin praguejou até a décima geração de quem resolvera ligar àquela hora.

- Alo! – era percebível o tom de irritação na sua voz, e ela pode imaginar a surpresa de quem estava do outro lado da linha.

- Onde esta o Hinomoto?

Rin suspirou nervosa.

- O Miroku não esta.

- Precisava falar com ele, estou quase chegando ao aeroporto e...

- Ele não esta, você pode ligar depois, e se me permiti vou desligar por que eu tenho uma emergência aqui e não tenho para ficar no telefone _de papo._

Rin desligou antes mesmo de esperar uma resposta do outro lado. Não sabia quem era, e nem a interessava, mas adoraria ver a cara de Miroku quando ele soubesse como ela falou com mais um dos _amiguinhos _do _chefinho_ que viera visitar a ilha.

Rin sorriu, logo depois voltou a correr.

- E ai Kagome?

Rin perguntou a Kagome enquanto a via mexer na barriga de Jonh que se contorcia de dor no chão.

- Deve ter sido peixe estragado de novo – Kagome olhou significativa para Rin – o estomago do John ainda estava se recuperando desde a ultima vez, ainda estava cicatrizando...

- E os peixes podres junto com os sucos gástricos do John devem estar fazendo um Sushi com um molho especial.

- Por ai – Kagome sorriu pelo tom sarcástico da amiga.

As duas abriram a maleta e começaram a medicar John o que incluía um remédio que induz o vômito.

Sango viu a movimentação e se aproximou das duas, reconhecendo a cena desde a ultima vez, comentou.

- Vai feder não vai?

As três fizeram cara de nojo ao lembrar-se da gosma que John vomitou da ultima vez, o cheiro ficara por dias e dias no local.

- Pior que vai, mas ai manda o pessoal da distribuição de peixes da ilha vir limpar, nunca mais eles vão deixar peixe podre passar.

- Acho uma ótima idéia – Sango considerou.

As três sorriram cúmplices.

- E então, o grandalhão acalmou?

Miroku perguntou chegando ao local.

- Sim, daqui a pouco ele vai vomitar e o pessoal da distribuição de peixes que vai limpar – Sango afirmou decidida.

- Por tanto que não seja eu... – deu de ombros – vou chamá-los então.

Miroku virou e já estava a andar até que Rin o chama.

- Sim?

- Já ia me esquecendo de te avisar, que cabeça a minha – Rin fingiu se penalizar.

- O que?

- Ligaram para você... Era um homem, disse que já estava chegando e queria que você buscá-lo...

- Kuso! - as três surpreenderam-se pela agitação de Miroku – Diga Rin! O que você disse!

- Disse para ele ligar depois por que estávamos uma emergência e não podia ficar ouvindo as lamurias dele.

- VOCÊ O QUE?? – Kagome e Sango estavam de olhos arregalados e Rin esforçava-se ao máximo para que um sorriso travesso não aparecesse em seus lábios.

- Isso que você ouviu ué... – Rin sorriu doce – Estava nervosa com o que poderia acontecer ao John, nem percebi o mal uso das minhas palavras.

- Rin! Você se superou dessa vez, meu Kami!

- Calma Mi-kun, não poderia ser ninguém de grande importância... que idiota deixaria para vir a ilha um mês antes de tudo?

- Que tal... Seu chefe?

Foi a vez de Rin arregalar os olhos.

xXx

_Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo._

_Kissus!_


	2. Lei de Murphy

Esse cápitulo é um bonus, depois da cunfusão do telefonema, eu resolvi apimentar mais as coisas antes de proseguir com o roteiro da história.

Preciso de beta para qualquer uma das minhas histórias, quem quiser se candidatar... (Já to revoltada com o sublinhado que deu uma de encalhar aqui ¬¬')

_Itálico _é pensamento ou palavras que tenham um certo destaque. Por enquanto, só isso que vou usar.

* * *

-

****

Biologia do amor

-

_Por Dani Weasley Malfoy_

-

-

**Cap. 2**** – Lei de Murphy**

-

-

_Nada é tão ruim que não possa piorá. Se algo pode dar errado, dará. (Lei de Murphy)_

"_Sinceramente eu não acredito na proporção do amor que Kami tem por mim. Falando sério, venho parar no local que eu achava que era o 'sonho profissional da minha vida' e descubro que é um poço de problemas, até ai tudo bem quando se esta fazendo o que gosta. Mas hoje, poutz! Se em três horas eu ainda tiver o 'sonho profissional da minha vida' eu já vou agradecer a Kami imensamente. Por quê? Bem, quantas pessoas já desligaram o telefone na cara do chefe e basicamente o mandou pastar continuam no emprego para ver o próprio contracheque? Anh... Deixa-me contar... que eu conheça.. unh... acho que... Anh... Ah! Já sei! NENHUMA! É, acho melhor arrumar minha caixa de papelão. E tenho que dizer que apesar de tudo não queria perder meu emprego e abandonar a ilha... Mas, como eu ia saber que o infeliz estava do outro lado da linha? E o Mi-kun também nem para avisar que o chefinho pretendia vir a ilha antes do tempo..."_

_#FLASH BACK#_

Depois do incidente Miroku foi correndo ao escritório ligar para Taishou e tentar salvar as coisa, ao atender o telefone Taishou fora direto.

- Hinomoto venha me buscar no aeroporto o mais rápido possível.

- Sim senhor.

- Quando chegar quero conversar com a senhorita que atendeu o telefone antes. Entendeu Hinomoto?

- Sim senhor.

- Estou chegando, venha rápido.

Após isso Miroku desligou. Rin ouvira tudo, estava com a extensão da linha, colocou o telefone no gancho quase que em choque, imaginou que ali fosse o fim da linha para ela.

_# FIM FLASH BACK#_

Rin sentou na areia seca da praia próxima a areia que as ondas lambiam em movimentos repetitivos. Ela dobrou a perna e abraçou-as apoiando o queixo nos joelhos.

Ficou por um tempo que não saberia ao certo dizer quanto observando as ondas que iam e vinham.

Quando cansou daquela posição, deitou-se na areia e ficou encarando as nuvens em movimento no céu.

"_Quer saber? Eu não deveria estar assim, não me arrependo do que falei! Não mesmo! Aquele Mauricinho mimado bem que merecia ouvir o que ouviu. Se tivesse que falar na frente dele falaria de novo. Se fosse demitida pouco me importo, da ilha Kagome cuidaria, estava apta ao papel, e depois de trabalhar em um projeto daqueles seria muito fácil conseguir um emprego, isso se o chefinho não encaminhar pessoalmente a carta de recomendação para qualquer outro lugar que eu queira trabalhar."_

A morena fez uma careta após imaginar os _elogios _que Taishou faria a ela, de fato não seriam poucos.

Rin não sabia exatamente em que ponto o movimentar das nuvens e o barulho das ondas no mar ficaram tão convidativos a fechar os olhos. Por que não fecharia? Suas pestanas estavam tão pesadas...

Fechou os olhos, não sabia por quanto tempo ficou naquela calmaria, até sentir algo cutucar suas costelas.

Abriu os olhos assustada.

- Ei menino! Você trabalha no Instituto de preservação aquática?

- O que você disse?

Ela levantou em um salto.

- Perguntei se você trabalha no Instituto de preservação aquática – revirou os olhos – esta com a blusa de lá.

- Antes disso!

- Antes o que? – arqueou uma sobracelha.

- Você me chamou de MENINO!!

O rapaz não entendera nada, chegou a conclusão que as pessoas daquela ilha eram bem loucas.

- Eu tenho cara de moleque por acaso? – Rin tirou o boné que usava – ou você é tão baka que não reconhece uma mulher?

Ele rosnou e olhou para a mulher, até então menino a sua frente, ela usava um short caqui largo e uma blusa azul de manga e larga do projeto e tênis preto.

- Deve ter sido a sua ausência de curvas que me confundiu.

Rin arregalou os olhos não acreditando no que ouviu que turista mais cara de pau, como ousava a falar assim com ela? Ela fez a primeira coisa que venho em sua mente, pisou no pé do estranho com toda a força que podia. As feições dele se retesaram um pouco.

- Seu baka! – Rin chegou bem próxima do estranho e percebeu que ele era pelo menos uns vinte centímetros mais alto que ela – Tomara que morra perdido, não vou ajudá-lo de forma alguma.

Deu língua para ele e saiu andando. Ele apenas estreitou os olhos e a viu se distanciando dele, era mais uma pessoa que ele teria para conversar quando chegasse ao instituto.

Rin decidiu ir para o pequeno vilarejo que tinha na ilha, se aquele louco resolvesse segui-la, não iria diretamente ao instituto, não daria esse gostinho a ele. Tinha idéia de dar umas voltas no vilarejo até ter a certeza que ele não a estava seguindo e só depois iria para o instituto.

Ela estava muito irritada, andava pisando duro e com uma expressão de raiva no rosto. Todos que a conheciam no vilarejo passavam assustado por ela, ninguém tinha nem coragem de falar. Sabiam que quando ela estava assim melhor nem falar nada, sair de perto.

"_Que dia maravilhoso!" _pensava ela nas coisas que lhe aconteceram, tudo em menos de seis horas. John passando mal e com certeza terá aquele cheiro maravilhoso de carniça podre por pelo menos uma semana no instituto, descobre que seu _chefinho _iria visitar o projeto antes do tempo, e ela sem saber de nada manda o cara ir pastar, logo depois vem àquele turista confundindo-a com um menino.

"_Desgraça pouca é bobagem" _suspirou exausta pensando nas coisas que lhe acontecera naquele dia. _"De brinde até o final do dia estarei desempregada com uma sensacional carta de recomendação em mãos. Nem o inferno vai me empregar"_

Depois de andar o que considerou ideal para despistar o turista se ele a estivesse seguindo rumou para o instituto. Miroku, Sango e Kagome estavam a porta do cercado do John com cara de preocupados. Rin correu até eles imaginando que algo ruim acontecera ao John.

- O que houve com John? – perguntou a se aproximar deles.

- Com John? – Kagome perguntou confusa – Nada.

- Então por que essas caras? – Miroku, você não tinha que buscar o _chefinho_ no aeroporto da costa e trazê-lo para a ilha? – ela perguntou desconfiada.

- Nem fale isso a ele Rin-chan – Sango disse decepcionada.

- O que houve, ele decidiu não vir?

- Não é isso Rin, Miroku foi buscá-lo no continente, mas não o achou por lá e o celular dele não esta recebendo ligações. – Sango mexeu no cabelo, estava nervosa.

- Ele deve ter voltado então.

- Não Rin, pelo que eu perguntei no aeroporto o senhor Taishou desembarcou do seu jatinho particular e após esperar um tempo pediu informações de como chegar a ilha.

- O que só pode indicar que ele veio para cá. – Kagome apontou para a ilha.

- E eu perguntei no porto sobre um homem com as características dele, é meio difícil de não notá-lo sabe. Disseram que ele embarcou na barca que vinha para cá.

Rin imaginou um cara bem gordo, só podia, para chamar tanta atenção. A verdade é que ela nunca tinha visto Taishou. Só Miroku o conhecia ali.

- Deduzimos que ele está por ai andando... – Sango levantou dois dedos – no vilarejo ou na praia.

- Relaxa logo ele encontra.

- Assim esperamos.

Rin olhou para a cara de preocupação dos três, ela pouco se importava, queria mais que ele vagasse por ai e morresse perdido, que nem aquele turista que encentrará mais cedo. De repente Rin arregalou os olhos.

- Miroku? – perguntou receosa.

- Unh? – ele respondera vago.

- Como exatamente é o senhor Taishou?

- Ele é alto.

- Tipo uns vinte centímetros mais alto que eu?

- Por ai...

- Que mais? – Rin perguntou desesperada.

- Bem... – Miroku pareceu pensar – Ele tem olhos dourados, cabelo prata longo...

- Uma lua na testa e dois riscos em cada bochecha? – perguntou em um fio de voz.

- É isso mesmo Rin! – ele respondera contente, até que sua feição mudou estranhando a exatidão de Rin – Como você sabe Rin?

Miroku a olhava inquisidor, Kagome e Sango também a encaravam esperando uma resposta. Ela engoliu a seco.

- É que... Bem... eu... ai... então! É... foi! – ela sorriu sem graça.

- Rin o que aconteceu? – Miroku tinha um olhar mortífero e um tom ameaçador – e fale direito!

Sango e Kagome assentiram preocupadas com o que Rin poderia ter aprontado dessa vez.

- Eu estava na praia dormindo, sabe, pensando na vida e tudo o mais, o barulho das ondas, a calmaria do local sabe? Fizeram-me dormi, estava realmente sono...

- Rin! Pare de enrolar e diga logo o que você fez! – Miroku perguntou em tom de desespero.

- Eu? Nada... – ela deu um passo atrás.

- Rin... – Mirou falou em tom de aviso, dando um passo a frente.

- Eu estava dormindo na areia ele chegou cutucando as minhas costelas e me chamando de menino, eu dei um fora nele e falei que por mim ele morria sem achar o instituto. – ela falou de uma vez só fechando os olhos e pondo as mãos na frente do rosto como se quisesse se defender de um ataque – Pornto, falei! Fim!

- Rin! – Kagome e Sango gritaram em uníssono.

Ela abriu os olhos para ver três pessoas com olhos do tamanho de pires a sua frente.

- Você o que...?

- Isso que você ouviu Mi-ku, ah! Ainda pisei no pé dele! – disse com orgulho.

- QUE? – Miroku gritou desesperado, Rin encolheu-se novamente.

- Mas ele que começou me chamou de menino.

- E você pisa no pé dele só por isso? – Kagome perguntou enquanto Sango tentava fazer Miroku se acalmar que a essa altura já estava vermelho e soltando fumaça pela orelha.

- Posso dizer em minha defesa que pela segunda vez no dia não sabia que era o _chefinho? _– Rin levantou o dedo como se fosse uma criança com medo de pedir para ir ao banheiro no meio da explicação da professora.

- Mesmo assim Rin! Você tem que controlar esse seu gênio, você não poderia tratar assim ninguém.

- Mas que culpa eu tenho se meu gênio se descontrolou duas vezes hoje, e essas duas vezes foi com ele?

- Se ele chegar aqui, ele vai te matar Rin. Soube que Taishou tem pouca paciência – Miroku falou olhando para Rin, agora com certa pena.

Ela engoliu a seco. Mas, depois pensando melhor falou convicta.

- Quer saber? Se ele não morrer tentando chegar aqui, o que seria muito bom na verdade, não to nem ai para ele. – Miroku, Kagome e Sango que estavam a sua frente arregalaram os olhos, Rin sorriu com reação que causará neles – Para mim ele é um Mauricinho metido a empresário. Papai deixou tudo para ele, e ele quer brincar de ser importante, mas quando cansa deixa na mão de um bando de assessores e sai de férias com qualquer vagabunda da vez – Miroku, Sango e Kagome estavam vermelhos e com os olhos cada vez mais arregalados – Mas, para ele não achar que é um idiota e ficar com a consciência pesada manda uma quantia para cá da qual nem da para pagar os custos do projeto direito. Mas se duvidar nem é ele que separa esse dinheiro, por que o baka esta ocupado demais olhando para o próprio umbigo. Espero que morra procurando o instituto.

Kagome, Sango e Miroku estavam com os olhos arregalados, bocas escancaradas, quase roxos e estáticos. Rin sorriu em triunfo.

- Ora, ora... Veja só se não é o moleque da praia.

Rin congelou os olhares dos três a sua frente juntos não chegavam ao dela. Ela abriu a boca para falar mas decidiu fechá-la, percebeu que naquele dia já falara demais. Queria que um buraco se abrisse no chão e ela caísse. Reconhecia bem aquela voz, era do _'turista'_ da praia e agora ela percebera, no homem ao telefone. Por coincidência essa voz pertencia ao seu _chefinho _que falava com ela agora, mas ela não tinha nem coragem de virar para encará-lo após tudo que disse naquele dia.

Com certeza ele teria muito mais coisas a acrescentar em sua carta de recomendação.

Era certo que ela estava demitida. Fato!

Estava ferrada. Muito ferrada. Fato!

xXx

_Eu nem esperava receber tantas reviews dessa historia em um dia só xD emocionada_

**_Respondendo as reviews:_**

**Uchiha Haru:** Eu também gostei bastante, no começo achei uma personalidade muito agressiva, mas depois fiquei apaixonada e decidi investir, e deu certo mesmo. Nossa, leitora fiel? Quanta emoção, espero que a fic continue merecendo tantos elogios.

**Kagome Juju Assis: **É de fato a Rin é doidinha, e ela esta apenas começando com as loucuras dela. Ainda não tenho um roteiro em mente do final da fic (em geral as coisas vão surgindo e eu vou escrevendo) mas espero manter esse estilo até o fim.

**Pamela cesar: **É, ela não sabia, e agora também não. Mas digamos que o jeito impulssivo dela rendeu uma grande encrenca para ela (só não sei ao certo ainda qual xD).

**Luh: **Espero que a leitora nova vire leitora assidua. Espero que a minha fic possa proporcionar isso.

**anna kurara: **Verdade, do jeito que o Sesshy é, deve estar soltando fogo pelas ventas, mas só não sei ainda o que ele fará. Mas a minha imaginação insana logo pensará em algo e o capítulo virá dentro em breve.

**Mickelle**: Realmente ficou cômica, eu tinha uma idéia de continuação do primeiro capitulo que diria melhor a reação dela, mas no meio do caminho eu tive uma idéia nova, ressaltei ainda mais a confusão (sou má musuhsauasosauo)

_Agradeço também a todos que leram e não deixaram reviews (da preguiça, eu sei) Espero que continuem lendo._

_Agradecimento especias a _**Uchiha Haru **e **Alma Wheathearwell** _que adicionaram a fic a suas favoritas._ _Espero continuar merecedora de tal ato._

_Quem tiver algo a dizer, fique a vontade para mandar reviews. Até o proximo cápitulo._

_Acho que é só. (Tomara que não esteja esquecendo de nada)_

_Kissus!_


	3. Conversa & Consequências

Agradecimentos mais que especiais a **Pamy** que betou esse capítulo para mim e deu a maior parte da idéia, eu apenas executei. Ainda teve q me aturar xD Tadenhaaa, desiste não.

-

**Biologia do amor**

**-**

_Por Dani Wealey Malfoy_

-

-

**Cap. 3** **– Conversa & Consequências**

**-**

**-**

_"Para toda ação há uma reação contrária de mesma intensidade" (Lei da Inércia - Newton)_

- Me corrijam se eu estiver errada, mas é o Taishou atrás de mim, não é? – Rin apontou com o polegar por cima do seu ombro.

Miroku concordou com a cabeça, incapaz de falar.

- Hinomoto, leve-me para o local mais parecido com um escritório que tenha aqui.

- Sim senhor.

Miroku abaixou a cabeça em concordância e começou a andar. Antes de começar a segui-lo Sesshoumaru falou:

- Você me espere. Quero conversar com você. Entendeu?

Rin estava de costas, mas sabia que ele estava falando com ela.

- Entendeu? – ele repetiu com certa impaciência na voz ao perceber que ela não respondera.

- S-sim.

Ela respondeu de cabeça baixa.

xXx

Depois de uns vinte minutos Miroku voltou cabisbaixo. Rin, Kagome e Sango o esperavam ansiosas.

- E então? – Kagome perguntou não agüentando a expectativa.

- Ele esta bastante irritado com você Rin – ele suspirou cansado – ao que parece ele veio um mês antes para tirar férias e não queria se estressar com nada.

Kagome e Sango fizeram caras de tristeza e Rin suspirou pesadamente.

- Ele quer falar com você Rin.

- Como se eu não soubesse.

Rin saiu arrastando os pés até o escritório pensando no que poderia falar em sua defesa.

xXx

Sesshoumaru estava reclinado na cadeira do escritório com os olhos fechados.

"_Como eu ainda acredito no que a Izayoi diz?"_

#FLASH BACK#

- Sesshoumaru, querido o que esta fazendo de pé há essa hora?

Izayoi perguntou quando entrou na cozinha e viu Sesshoumaru sentado tomando café da manha.

- Se eu bem me lembro ainda trabalho. – Sesshoumaru se esforçou para não usar um tom sarcástico no que ele considerou óbvio.

- Não use esse tom comigo mocinho. Não pense que sou igual aos seus piões do trabalho.

Sesshoumaru revirou os olhos.

- Escute o que combinamos?

Izayoi parou a sua frente o olhando seria. Por um momento ele decidiu-se por ignorá-la e voltar ao seu café.

- Sesshoumaru... – Izayoi disse em tom de aviso.

- Izayoi eu não posso sair de férias. A empresa depende de mim.

Izayoi arqueou a sobrancelha e parou a sua frente.

- Já conversamos sobre isso – ela apoiou uma mão na bancada e a outra colocou a frente de Sesshoumaru em punho – Inuyasha e seu pai cuidarão da empresa – levantou o polegar – Você prometeu que este ano sairia de férias – levantou o indicador – semana passada combinamos que você iria para o instituto um mês antes, não só para as férias mais para conhecê-lo - levantou o médio – sua passagem de avião esta comprada – levantou o anelar - sua ida a ilha avisada e esperada – levantou o mínimo – sabe, eu só tenho cinco dedos nessa mão, mas se você continuar sentado ai e engravatado eu posso começar a usar a outra mão e meus pés, motivos não me faltam.

Sesshoumaru suspirou cansado. Izayoi abaixou os dedos e tocou a mão de Sesshoumaru por cima da mesa.

- Querido, você precisa descansar um pouco, sair dos problemas da empresa. Aliviar a tensão sabe? – ela sorriu doce – Chega de Stress para você, ok?

Ele suspirou cansado, e ao ver o olhar de súplica de Izayoi percebeu que não adiantava, acabaria indo de qualquer jeito. Izayoi conseguia convencer qualquer um. Por vezes Sesshoumaru falou que ela tinha jeito para os negócios. Izayoi ria e dizia que jamais se enfiaria em um escritório a maior parte do dia.

#FIM DO FLASH BACK#

Sem stress? O que estava sentindo agora? Mal chegará à ilha e já encontrara um problema. Aquela menininha impertinente.

Estreitou os olhos ao ouvir uma tímida batida na porta.

- Entre.

- Com licença. – Rin entrou.

- Feche a porta e sente-se.

Rin obedeceu sentando a cadeira e olhando para as mãos que estava sobre seu colo. Era incapaz de encará-lo.

- Muito bem... – Sesshoumaru ajeitou-se na cadeira – Vamos recapitular senhorita Ayaname. Liguei para o escritório hoje mais cedo, o que mesmo que você me disse?

Rin suspirou e enfrentou uma guerra interna de falar ou não falar, por fim decidiu-se por falar.

- Que não podia chamar o Miroku porque estava em uma emergência...

- E não podia ficar de _papo_ – ele completou quando viu que ela não faria

Ela continuava a encarar o colo.

- E que emergência era essa?

Sesshoumaru juntou as mãos e apoiou os cotovelos nos braços da cadeira.

- John, nosso leão-marinho estava passando mal.

- E você acha que somente isso justifica o modo grosseiro como me tratou ao telefone?

- Justificar, não justifica. Mas não era _somente _isso. Ele poderia ter morrido. Também pudera, não podemos nem comprar peixes frescos para ele.

Rin calou-se rapidamente. _"Controle-se Rin! Você esta tentando salvar seu emprego, e não perdê-lo de vez"_.

- O que disse?

- Nada.

Ele ficou satisfeito, gostava de intimidar as pessoas, mas voltou a linha de raciocínio que queria.

- E depois, o que você fez na praia?

Rin abaixou mais a cabeça.

- Responda Ayaname!

- Disse que você era um baka... Pisei no seu pé e te dei língua – Rin listou, mas após pensar acrescentou – Desculpe-me.

Ela fez uma pequena reverencia para ele.

- E é assim que você trata um turista que vem a ilha e se interessa pelo instituto?

- N-não.

- Tem certeza? Não foi o que me pareceu...

- Mas voc...

- Mas nada – o tom de voz dele era impassível, porem autoritário, Rin calou-se imediatamente – Quer dizer que todo turista que faz uma pequena confusão você faz um grande escândalo?

- Não, na verdade isso nunca aconteceu.

- O que não justifica a sua falta de paciência. – ela abaixou o rosto ainda mais e isso o irritou – Levante o rosto! – ela levantou o rosto, mas não o olhou nos olhos, olhava um ponto atrás dele - Diga-me o que você acha que um turista após receber tal tratamento de você diria do instituto por ai?

Rin não pensara nisso.

- Imagine você se ali fosse alguém disposto a ajudar o projeto, será que ele ainda ia querer ajudar?

Ela engoliu a seco.

- Eu criei esse projeto há dois anos. Mas será que se eu parasse de patrocinar vocês conseguiriam se manter?

Algo gelou no estômago dela e apertou lhe a garganta. Respondeu num fio de voz.

- Não faça isso Senhor, por favor.

Sesshoumaru levantou-se e começou a andar sobre a sala. Deixando-a ainda mais nervosa.

- Pois bem, e o que você disse quando eu cheguei ao aquário?

Rin ficou em silencio. Ele apoiou os braços na cadeira de Rin. Ela encolheu-se ao sentir a proximidade dele.

- Quer que eu comece? – Sesshoumaru viu que ela não tinha intenção de falar e ele chegou perto de sua cabeça e falou – Me chamou de Mauricinho, disse que eu herdei tudo que tenho do meu pai e quando estou cansado de brincar de empresário largo na mão dos meus assessores e saio de férias. Entre outras coisas.

Ele virou a cadeira dela para si. Ela encolheu-se.

- Diga-me Ayaname o que sabe sobre mim?

- Que seu sobrenome é Taishou? – Rin disse com certo receio e de olhos fechados. Pensando agora, ela não sabia nada sobre ele.

- E o que mais? – Sesshoumaru chegou mais perto dela.

- Nada – Rin não podia mentir. Sentindo ele mais próximo de si, encolheu-se ainda mais e começou a escorregar da cadeira

- E ainda sim como afirmou tudo aquilo?

Ela continuou encolhida. Ele balançou a cadeira para que ela abrisse os olhos.

- Olhe para mim e responda!

- Desculpe-me senhor! – Ela abriu os olhos – Eu não pensei no que disse. Fui impulsiva.

- E você acha que essa sua impulsividade e falta de paciência não poderia colocar em risco a vida de algum animal? Como por exemplo, John, o Leão-marinho.

Ela arregalou os olhos em choque. Imaginara John morto por sua culpa, sentiu lagrimas inundar seus olhos.

- Nunca havia pensado nisso senhor.

- Pelo que vemos pensar antes de agir não é o seu forte não é Ayaname?

Rin começou a chorar nunca se sentira tão... **Humilhada** em toda a sua vida. Na verdade, não deixava que as pessoas a tratasse assim, mas não poderia fazer nada, as perguntas de Taishou eram diretas e claras a fazendo penar em coisas que nunca pensará. Fazendo-a se sentir mal. Rin começou a questionar-se sobre seu modo de agir e pensar. _"Tenho sido tão negligente com tudo a minha volta. Quanta responsabilidade eu tenho e quanta irresponsabilidade da minha parte"_.

Ele tirou as mãos de sua cadeira e afastou-se ficando de costas para ela. Gostava de intimidar as pessoas, mas não gostava de ver aquele **sentimentalismo**que as pessoas demonstravam. **Lágrimas**. Trincou os dentes em repulsa. Antes estava tão cheia de si, e agora estava ali chorando em sua frente.

- Você acha que esta de acordo com a ética de um profissional sair falando o que você falou hoje? – ele virou-se para ela quando ouviu seus soluços diminuírem.

Rin ficara sem reposta. O que poderia dizer? Não tinha defesa.

- Vou te dar uma oportunidade de mostrar seu profissionalismo – Rin levantou os olhos encarando-o a primeira vez desde que entrara ali – O que você faria com uma funcionaria impaciente, impulsiva e grossa?

Rin arregalou os olhos. Toda a esperança que criara naquela fala dele caiu por terra com o final.

- Responda-me Ayaname. Com todo o seu profissionalismo.

Rin suspirou pesadamente e falou.

- Demitiria.

Sesshoumaru sentou-se a sua cadeira. E a olhou significativo.

- Sábia resposta. - ele remexeu em alguns papeis sobre a mesa – Agora vá arrumar suas coisas e saia da minha frente.

- Estou... D-demitida? – ela falou incerta.

- O que você acha?

Rin não respondeu.

- Dê-se por satisfeita de **só**demiti-la.

Ela engoliu a seco. Levantou e já estava a porta, mas mesmo de costas falou.

- Olha, posso ter sido bem grosseira com você, posso ter falado coisas a seu respeito que não eram verdade, mas... – Rin finalmente tomou coragem, falaria tudo o que pensava – uma coisa eu posso afirmar com toda a certeza do mundo. Você não liga para esse projeto. Não da à mínima. Pode não ser pela sua imagem, mas não é por caridade que você manda esse dinheiro para cá. – sua visão começou a ficar embaçada de novo – Em dois anos de projeto você nunca veio aqui e nem sequer se importou com o funcionamento do local. E agora inventou uma porcaria de evento que não beneficia a ninguém se não a sua própria imagem. Posso realmente não saber nada de você, mas o que você sabe sobe esse projeto? Você ao menos sabe quantas espécies em risco de extinção tentamos preservar aqui?

Sesshoumaru se manteve impassível. Mas por dentro não era assim que se sentia como aquela mulher ousava a falar assim com ele? E como ela poderia estar tão... C_erta. _Sesshoumaru não acreditou no que estava lhe acontecendo. Ele sentiu um cheiro salgado, era **lágrimas**ela estava **chorando. De novo.**

- Por muito tempo pensei em sair disso aqui, mas não sai porque eu me importo com tudo isso, alguém tem que se importa não é? Eu trabalho com amor. _Eu tenho amor a minha profissão_. Será que você tem a sua?

Sesshoumaru rosnou.

- É melhor você ficar quieta.

- Me calar? – Rin sorriu descrente - Da onde você veio pode estar muito acostumado às pessoas calar-se quando você fala a abaixar a cabeça quando você chega. – Ela virou-se o olhou para ele, encarando-o - Mas eu não sou assim. Não a dinheiro no mundo que você venha a me pagar que possa me fazer curvar-se a você.

Rin não conseguia mais ficar ali, queria chorar, queria gritar, queria pensar **precisava**pensar. Saiu pelos fundos porque sabia que Miroku, Sango e Kagome estavam a sua espera. Mas não queria falar com ninguém. Queria ir à praia.

xXx

Sesshoumaru a viu sair e levantou da cadeira aturdido. Nunca ninguém falara assim com ele. Ninguém tinha se quer coragem de falar com ele direito. Aquela menina era muito insolente. Foi muito bom que ela tivesse saído dali e em breve da ilha. O local ficaria calmo sem ela. Pelo que Miroku falara a ele tinha outra bióloga ali, ela cuidaria das coisas até o evento e depois ele veria o que faria.

Massageou as têmporas. As férias estavam mais estressantes que o trabalho na empresa. Ligou para Miroku e mandou que ele fosse até sua sala.

- Com licença – Miroku abriu a porta e entrou – o que quer senhor Taishou?

- A senhorita Ayaname não trabalha mais conosco. Cuide para que ela deixe o instituto hoje mesmo.

Miroku suspirou resignado.

- Sim senhor.

- Pode ir. – Sesshoumaru fez um aceno com as mãos para que ele saísse.

- Sim senhor – fez uma pequena reverencia e saiu.

xXx

- Rin, para onde você vai? – Kagome perguntou chorosa.

Rin revirou os olhos, não gostava de despedidas.

- Acho que vou para a casa da Ayame. Antes de vim para aqui, quando ainda fazia faculdade já morei lá com ela. Não me custa morar de novo.

- E o que vai fazer por lá? – Sango fungou.

- Não sei, vou ficar um tempo desempregada só aproveitando, sabe? Depois de uma ou duas semanas vou pedir aposentadoria das férias e voltar a trabalhar.

Elas sorriram com o comentário da morena.

- Como você é boba Rin!

Rin passou a mão sobre os olhos. Eles teimavam em encher-se de água.

- Depois desse evento todo que vai ter vocês poderiam me visitar lá. - Rin deu um papel para Kagome. - Ai esta o endereço e telefone. Espero que não esqueçam de mim.

O que ela tentou segurar até então veio de uma só vez, ela começou a chorar compulsivamente e soluçar alto. Kagome e Rin a abraçaram.

- Se cuida menina! – Kagome disse em uma voz abafada pelos cabelos de Rin.

- Tente não arrumar confusão.

- Tentar eu até posso tentar Sango, mas conseguir...

Ela sorriu e se desfez do abraço das amigas.

- 'To indo gente!

Ela pegou a mala e ajeitou a mochila nas costas.

- Kagome, cuide das coisas por mim. E não deixe a Sango e o Miroku te engolirem não hein!

Kagome sorriu e Sango revirou os olhos.

- O Miroku principalmente, ele é um carrasco.

- Eu 'to ouvindo hein Rin. - Miroku arqueou uma sobracelha e parou a frente de Rin.

- Nada que eu nunca tenha dito a você pessoalmente.

- De fato – ele pareceu pensar – Ah! Antes que eu me esqueça, tome Rin.

Ele deu um pequeno saquinho de estopa para Rin.

- Na verdade isso era para o dia do evento, mas... – ele preferiu não completar, mas todos entenderam.

"_Eu não estarei aqui". _Ela sorriu triste.

Ela abriu a bolsinha que vinha amarrada por um laço marrom.

Dentro havia uma pulseira formada por círculos de metal preso por argolas. Cada círculo tinha a foto de um animal do Instituto. Rin voltou a chorar.

- Obrigada Miroku!

Ela o abraçou, ficou assim por um bom tempo. Até que o empurrou e deu um tapa na sua cara. Kagome e Sango entendendo o que aconteceu reviraram os olhos.

- Miroku seu hentai! – Rin esbravejou – Nem em um momento desses, você se controla?

- Rin, era a despedida – ele massageou o local atingido por ela – Você parece frágil, mas... Ui! Doeu!

- Tinha que ter sido mais forte.

Rin ameaçou da outro e ele foi correndo para trás de Sango.

- Sai daí!

Sango deu um pulo ao senti-lo passar a mão em sua bunda e deu um tapa do outro lado do rosto de Miroku.

- Seu pervertido!

- Sangozinha, não foi minha culpa, você estava tão próxima. – ela revirou os olhos.

Rin e Kagome riram da cena. Era sempre assim, por um momento Rin achou que estava tudo normal de novo. Mas ao olhar para o escritório lembrou-se que seu **ex-chefinho **estava ali dentro. Ela sorriu em deboche e depois se virou para seus amigos e sorriu.

- Bem gente, to indo. – pegou novamente a mala que largara no chão quando Miroku chegou – Ah! Nem acredito me livrar da escravidão do Miroku, das histerias da Sango e da 'sabedoria' da Kagome. É felicidade demais para um só mortal.

- Cospe no prato que comeu Ayaname Rin. – Kagome acentuou o ar de deboche a sua fala.

- 'To brincando meu povo. Mas, é serio, 'to partindo – Rin virou-se e começou a andar, não queria começar outra sessão de despedida – Fui!

Gritou a porta do instituto. Kagome, Sango e Miroku se entreolharam e riram, todos com o mesmo pensamento, Rin era louca de pedra. Kagome e Sango se abraçaram e Miroku as abraçou, e por incrível que pareça, não tentou nenhuma gracinha. Na verdade, não queria demonstrar, mas estava com medo do que poderia acontecer dali em diante com o instituto e todo o evento. Kagome ficaria sozinha para cuidar dos animais, não que ela fosse incompetente, mas ele sabia que ela ficaria sobre carregada, ainda mais com a proximidade do evento. Tempos difíceis estavam por vim...

xXx

* * *

_Esse capítulo demorou um pouquinho mais. Foi mas complicado escrever._

**Pammy-sama: **Minha beta! o/ Eu já te agradeci por tudo? Já? tudo bem, agradeço de novo xD Brigadinhaa! Fica com dó dela não, ela cavou a própria cova, mas você sabe mais ou menos o que esta para acontecer. ¬¬' Ahhh... num tem graça... zoaa, de qualquer jeito, você não sabe tudo mesmo...

**Mc-Chan:** Que bom que você riu, significa que sei fazer uma comédia xD Sobre rir sozinha, você é louca enh! #Aquela que sempre ri sozinha# Só não deu para atualizar antes do domingo "/ Mas um dia se ler né? xD

**Belle Castle:** Que bom que esta gostando, e principalmente do humor, fiquei com medo de não sair engraçado oO'

**Naty Dark:** To óóóótema, e vc? É, ela se ferrou, mas ela vai aprender uma coisa e outra sobre falar demais. Mas deixa em off porque não esta na hora ainda. :X

**Luh: **Menino da praia? ahahahahah acho que depois dessa ela vai ter que fazer terapia. É, acho que você já viu os problemas que ela teve com o chefinho, mas o que vai acontecer agora? surpresa.. mhsaoushusahsauhsauhsausa

**mickelle: **Nessas horas ninguem nunca quer ficar no lugar da Rin, mas quando o Sesshoumaru tá beijando ela... ai todo mundo quer xD #Aquela que também quer#

**sndir: **Que bom que esta gostando. Espero que continue lendo.

_Agredecimentos especiais a _**Belle Castle**, **Naty Dark **e **Pammy-sama** que adicionaram a fic a suas favoritas.

_Agradecimentos mais que especias (novamente) a _**Pammy-sama** _que aceitou betar as essa história, dessa insana aqui que não tem nada na cabeça xD Teve que ter paciência._


	4. Rotinas

Ela não conseguia se lembrar quando foi a ultima vez que acordara tão tarde, o relógio no criado mudo ao lado da cama marcava 10h e 23 min

_Por favor, não me matem pela demora, está Dani aqui suou a camisa para escrever esse capitulo. Vou explicar, sou uma pessoa bem de lua, posso ter expiração para finalizar uma fic de uma vez só (só falta mesmo é disposição para digitar tudo) como a coisa toda pode demorar tempos para fluir. Pois então, andei as voltas (como já tinha comentado em outra fic minha) com um projeto super secreto com a Pammy e todas as minhas idéias foram canalizadas para esse projeto, apenas nesse domingo a imaginação voltou xD_

_Acho que já 'to falando demais e ninguém quer saber essas coisas né?_

**.**

**Biologia do amor**

**.**

_Por Danii Malfoy_

.

.

**Cap. 4** **– Novas e velhas rotinas**

**.**

**.**

_Mudaram as estações. Nada mudou. Mas eu sei que. Alguma coisa aconteceu._

_Está tudo assim  
Tão diferente..._

_(Por enquanto – Cássia Eller)_

Ela não conseguia se lembrar quando foi a ultima vez que acordara tão tarde, o relógio no criado mudo ao lado da cama marcava 10:23.

Suspirou e virou para o outro lado olhando para a janela que estava fechada. Fazia três dias que chegara a Tóquio e ainda não conseguira acostumar-se com a rotina de "não fazer nada". Riu ao lembrar-se do que falara para suas amigas. Ficaria um tempo só curtindo e depois procuraria um emprego, mas estava tão acostumada a acordar cedo e estar sempre fazendo mil coisas que ficar deitada ali, olhando o nada parecia muito difícil.

Nem conseguia acreditar que voltará a capital, com todo o barulho e movimentação. Dois anos na ilha, acostumara-se com a calma e silencio de lá. Tudo ali lhe parecia estranho, suspirou novamente.

- "Como estará o instituto sem mim?"

Essa pergunta martelava na cabeça dela desde a primeira manha em Tóquio. Decidiu-se por levantar, mas continuou com a pergunta em sua cabeça.

- "Eles com certeza devem esta melhor do que eu imagino."

xXx

- Não dá!

- Mas Kagomezinha, você **tem**que tentar!

- Miroku, eu estou tentando, mas veja só... – a morena parou a frente de Miroku que insistia em lhe seguir enquanto andava. – Eu tenho que cuidar dos animais que chegam doentes, examinar os que já estão aí... – começou a listar com os dedos enquanto falava. – Tenho que conferir as condições de todos os aquários e ambientes dos animais, examinar a água da praia, mergulhar nos corais...

- Ta Kagome, eu sei que você tem um monte de coisas para fazer, mas eu preciso desse relatório hoje.

- Olha Miroku... – ela chegou mais perto dele. – Eu só estou aqui há um ano, como vou fazer um relatório sobre o histórico do instituto?

- É só verificar os arquivos.

- E por que Sesshomaru não faz isso? – ela arqueou a sobrancelha. – É ele que quer saber, não eu.

- Mas ele quer um relatório de cada área, ele não pode simplesmente começar a ler toda a papelada do instituto, isso demoraria uma eternidade.

- Começo a entender as coisas que a Rin falava e eu dizia que é exagero.

- Kagome... – ele segurou nos ombros dela. – Eu só preciso desse relatório, só isso.

- Miroku... – foi à vez dela por as mãos no ombro de Miroku. – Acorda! – começou a sacudir os ombros dele. – Eu não posso fazer isso!

Ele arregalou os olhos com o comportamento dela. Depois os fechou e suspirou cansado.

- Temos uma reunião hoje com o Sesshomaru-sama... – abaixou a cabeça. – Ele vai querer esse relatório.

- Então ele vai ter que entender que depois da demissão da Rin, que vale ressaltar não era só bióloga marinha, mas veterinária também, eu não posso fazer tudo sozinha... – ela tirou as mãos do ombro dele e deu um passo para trás. – Miroku, eu não posso substituir todas as tarefas da Rin, certas coisas eu não tenho nem licença para fazer! Um projeto desses não ter veterinário é até ilegal!

Miroku passou as mãos pelo rosto.

- Vamos conversar com Sesshomaru-sama hoje.

- Tudo bem. Agora eu tenho que ir, tenho muitas coisas para fazer.

xXx

Rin estava deitada no sofá com uma taça de sorvete vazia jogada ao seu lado. Eram três horas, a essa altura Ayame deveria estar trabalhando ainda. Ela revirou-se no sofá e parou fitando o teto, entediada.

Ela ficou encarando o teto, fechou os olhos por um tempo... Pensando em tudo e não pensando em nada ao mesmo tempo... Abriu os olhos em um estalo, decidiu que iria sair. Já que estava quase que de férias iria ao menos aproveitar esse período. Franziu o cenho... Há quanto tempo não tirava férias? Uns três ou quatro anos talvez... E quando teria uma nova oportunidade quando voltasse a trabalhar? Talvez demorasse muito...

Levantou-se de um salto e foi para o banheiro tomar banho e se arrumar. Daria uma volta por Tóquio, não sabia exatamente aonde iria, mas era justamente o que queria, andar por ai e esquecer do mundo.

Ela sorriu, parecia uma hippie falando.

xXx

Kagome olhou no relógio de pulso, já estava atrasada, mas precisava terminar o teste na águas, depois só conferiria o resultado.

Terminou os testes, olhou no relógio mais uma vez, 15 minutos atrasada. Tirou o jaleco do laboratório e guardou tudo o mais rápido que pode, saiu do laboratório correndo para o escritório.

- Com licença... – abriu a porta – Me desculpem.

Kagome entrou na sala e sentou na cadeira que estava vaga.

- Esta atrasada Higurashi... – olhou no relógio na parede. – 18 minutos.

- Desculpe Sesshomaru-sama, mas estava terminando uns testes importantes que não poderiam ser deixados para depois.

Ele pareceu considerar e decidiu não aprofundar no assunto.

- Bem... – recostou-se na cadeira. – Como estava dizendo, faltam 28 dias para o evento ambiental que será promovido aqui. – apontou para o chão como a dar ênfase ao que dizia. – Espero que vocês tenham entendido a magnitude deste evento. Ambientalistas do mundo inteiro estarão aqui, representantes do Greenpeace, a alta sociedade japonesa. Precisamos causar uma boa impressão para que o projeto cresça, caso o contrário as coisas podem ficar delicadas.

Sesshomaru olhou cada um que ali estavam Miroku, Sango e Kagome.

- Vamos começar senhorita Tokugawa... – Sango engoliu a seco. – Como anda a divulgação e os preparativos para o evento?

Sango resumiu o que colocara no relatório que já estava em mãos de Sesshomaru. Ela era formada em propaganda e marketing, com pós em relações públicas. Era responsável por toda a divulgação do projeto para o mundo, e nesses últimos meses andava a pensar sobre a divulgação de tudo que teria na ilha. A pressão aumentou consideravelmente desde a chegada de Sesshomaru.

O que não foi sentido só por Sango, todos sentiam a tensão no ar, a pressão empregada nas palavras de Sesshomaru, e a ausência de Rin, era sentida por todos. O ambiente ficava triste. Rin era alegra e espontânea, tinha um jeito de ser contagiante, onde quer que fosse transformava o ambiente a sua volta. Tendo esses dois agravantes todos sentiam o peso do trabalho dobrado. Kagome pensava na amiga, como deveria estar? A ultima vez que falou com Rin ela estava indo embora do instituto.

- Higurashi?

Kagome percebeu que Sesshomaru a olhava com certo tédio.

- Hum?

- Perguntei onde está seu relatório. – Sesshomaru revirou os olhos, odiava ter que repetir as coisas que falava.

- Gomen nasai Sesshomaru-sama... – ela fez uma pequena reverencia com a cabeça. – Mas o relatório não esta pronto.

- Não? – ele arqueou a sobrancelha. – E por quê?

- Após a demissão de Ayaname Rin, todas as suas tarefas passaram para mim, inclusive as que não cabem a minha formação, ando bastante atarefada.

- E você não é habilidosa o suficiente para lidar com isso? – Sesshomaru perguntou frio.

Kagome sentiu seu estomago gelar.

- Não se trata disso senhor, ainda que me esforce para cumprir todas as tarefas, não será suficiente, e não digo só pelo acumulo de coisas... – Kagome suspirou, precisava acalmar-se. – Ayaname Rin além de bióloga marinha era também veterinária, não tenho licença para atuar em todas as áreas que ela atua.

Sesshomaru encarou Kagome profundamente. Por mais que não quisesse admitir, aquela jovem estava certa.

- E por que você ainda não providenciou um novo veterinário? – Sesshomaru falava com Miroku, ainda que não o olhasse.

- Desculpe senhor, não sabia que podia.

- Não sabia? – Sesshomaru finalmente o encarou. – Você é pago para administrar tudo isso, manter o bom funcionamento do local. O que te faz pensar que não podia?

- Depois que o senhor veio para cá, achei que estaria no controle das coisas.

- Se fosse esse o caso você não estaria ainda na minha folha de pagamento, não concorda Hinomoto?

Miroku estava nervoso, tentava organizar os pensamentos.

- Certamente que sim Sesshomaru-sama. – ele fez uma pequena reverencia. – Vou providenciar um veterinário.

- Já deveria ter providenciado. Quero-o aqui amanhã mesmo.

Miroku arregalou os olhos, seria muito difícil encontrar um bom profissional disposto a aceitar este trabalho de uma hora para outra.

- E agora Higurashi, qual desculpa você vai usar para não fazer o relatório.

- Nenhuma.

- Quero-o amanhã, ao final da tarde. – Sesshomaru falou autoritário, não dando a Kagome coragem de responder.

xXx

Rin não se lembrava que Tóquio era tão... Vibrante! As ruas eram movimentadas e coloridas. O sol já tinha se posto e a escuridão do céu começava a lamber a cidade. Diferentemente do que Rin se acostumara nos últimos dois anos, o movimento não acabava com o brilho do sol, pelo contrário aumentava pessoas saiam do trabalho e ganhavam as ruas de Tóquio. Os bares e restaurante estavam cheios. Rin decidiu-se por entrar em uma sorveteria que não visitava desde os seus tempos de formando.

- Konbanwa! – Rin saldou o homem atrás do balcão.

Talvez ele não se lembrasse dela, mas com certeza Rin se lembrava da alegria costumeira daquele homem para com os fregueses.

- Konbanwa! – ele saldou sorridente, até que seus olhos estreitaram. – Espere! Conheço este rostinho.

Rin sorriu para ele.

- Este aqui? – ela circulou com o dedo indicador o próprio rosto. – Olha que faz tempo que ele não entra por aquela porta.

Os olhos dele arregalaram em satisfação e contentamento.

- Mas veja só! Se não é a minha freguesa mais gulosa.

Ele saiu de trás do balcão e abraçou-a, Rin correspondeu prontamente, era bom ver que poderia voltar a sua velha rotina.

- O que houve menina? Férias daquela ilha que você foi trabalhar?

- Fui demitida... – Rin suspirou. – Vou ficar por aqui agora, estou de volta à boa e velha Tóquio.

- Não te preocupa menina. Logo você arruma outro. Lembro-me da época que você ainda era universitária, além de acabar com meu estoque de sorvete você passava horas estudando.

- Naquela mesinha do canto esquerdo, perto do balcão, longe da vitrine, no final da loja!

Ambos gargalharam com o comentário, era como se tivessem se visto ontem. Como se ela ainda fosse uma universitária ou uma recém formada.

- Sabe que não foi só meu caixa que sentiu sua falta, eu também senti... – ele a soltou. – Hoje seu sorvete é por conta da casa.

Voltou para trás do balcão. Rin sorriu aquele gorducho sempre fora ganancioso, mas tinha um bom coração.

- Olha que você pode acabar falido.

- Vou correr esse risco. Sente-se na sua mesinha de sempre, ela esta vaga, vou preparar aquela mistura caprichada que você adora.

- Você ainda lembra? – Rin o olhou surpresa.

- Uma irreverência daquelas, agente não esquece tão fácil.

- Duas cerejas, não esquece o principal!

- Claro, uma para comer antes e outra pra quando o sorvete acabar.

Ela sorriu e dirigiu-se a sua mesa de sempre. Sentou, em menos de um minuto Myouga, que era um imigrante espanhol e o dono da sorveteria trouxe o sorvete.

Era uma taça maior que o rosto dela e bem cheio, Rin o devorou em pouco tempo. Fazia tempos que não comia aquele sorvete, nem se lembrava o quanto era bom. Myouga percebendo, rapidamente trouxe outra taça igual à primeira.

- Acho que vou virar uma bola se continuar vindo aqui.

Ele riu.

- Pequena, você sabe que não engorda nem que quisesse, é magra de ruim. Este esta com muy calda.

Ele falou ao ver Rin lamber o dedo que havia escorrido calda. Havia se passado uns vinte minutos desde a chegada de Rin, ela já havia devorado umas cinco taças pelo menos, olhou em volta e reparou que o local encheu.

Estava comendo mais uma taça de sorvete, quando acabasse aquela iria embora. Ouviu o sininho que toca quando alguém abre a porta do estabelecimento.

Olhou e viu um jovem de cabelos prata entrar no local. Ele olhou em volta e viu que o local estava cheio, até que seus olhos fixaram em Rin, ela percebendo abaixou os olhos, envergonhada por estar observando-o.

Ela voltou a comer seu sorvete até que sentiu ele se aproximar.

- Gomen nasai. Posso me sentar aqui?

Rin olhou para o estranho e viu que ele indicava uma cadeira em frente a ela.

- Claro. O local está cheio.

- Pois é, não queria incomodar a conversa dos outros.

- Entendo.

Myouga ao vê-lo chegar aproximou-se da mesa.

- O de sempre Myouga – ele falou ao ver o senhor aproximar-se.

Ele sorriu e foi providenciar o pedido do jovem.

- Vejo que é cliente aqui. – Rin comentou como uma forma de puxar assunto.

- É... E você, é nova? – o desconhecido tinha olhos dourados, Rin o achou bem parecido com o de Sesshomaru, mas aqueles eram mais amistosos.

- Na verdade não, só não vinha aqui há bastante tempo.

- Isso explica o fato de não te ver por aqui.

- Poderia ser divergência de horário.

- Poderia, mas não foi... – ambos sorriram. – Então, qual é seu nome?

- Rin. – ela sorriu, odiava formalidade. – E o seu?

- Inuyasha... – dispensou o sobrenome ao ver que a morena o fez primeiro.

Myouga trouxe o sorvete de Inuyasha. Este agradeceu e voltou a olhar Rin.

- E por que dispensou esta sorveteria por "bastante tempo"? – colocou uma grande colherada de sorvete na boca.

- Estive trabalhando fora.

- Mulher de negócios. – falou ao acabar de comer o sorvete.

Ela riu do comentário.

- Assim você vai me fazer achar que sou importante?

- E não é? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Não tenho certeza, fui demitida. – ela suspirou e remexeu no fundo da taça com a colher.

- Sério?

- É, falei pelos cotovelos.

Inuyasha concordou com a cabeça, não entraria em detalhes.

- E você trabalhava em que? - ele perguntou após um curto silencio entre os dois.

- Sou bióloga marinha e veterinária. – engoliu a cereja que sempre deixava no final.

- Deve ser ótimo trabalhar em contato com a vida.

- Deve? – ela estranhou o tom usado por ele.

Ele suspirou e fechou os olhos por um momento, abriu e voltou a encarar a morena a sua frente.

- Vou te confidenciar uma coisa... – ele apoiou-se na mesa chegando mais perto de Rin. - Faço parte de uma família de empresários. Mas não me identifico muito com a coisa toda. Não gosto dessa coisa de escritório fechado, andar engravatado, a frieza e impessoalidade de todos me deprecia.

- Imagino, lembro que quando fiz estágio de conclusão do meu curso, um tempo foi dedicado só a parte burocrática da medicina veterinária... – ela fez cara de nojo. – Quase pirei. - ele riu.

Eles conversaram por mais um tempo, pequenas banalidades, Rin continuava a explicar sobre sua profissão, Inuyasha estava adorando, era legal ter a oportunidade de conversar com alguém diferente do que estava habituado. Conversaram por mais de uma hora, até que os olhos de Rin desviram para o relógio de parede próximo a porta.

- Nossa! Já esta tarde, tenho que ir.

- Mas é tão cedo... – ele olhou no relógio de pulso.

- Para você que não mora com uma amiga que nem a minha.

Ele arqueou as duas sobrancelhas.

- Esquece, às vezes falo demais. Você nem sequer conhece a Ayame.

- Você é bem descontraída Rin.

- Espero que isso tenha sido um elogio. – ela levantou e Inuyasha fez o mesmo.

- E foi gostei de te conhecer.

- Eu também gostei.

Ela sorriu e ele também.

- Espero te encontrar aqui de novo.

- Estou sempre por aqui.

- Hajimemashite.

- Hajimemashite. - ela o abraçou. – Agora tenho que ir mesmo. Itte kimassu.

Rin despediu-se de Myouga e deu um ultimo aceno a Inuyasha que voltou a sentar-se.

- Vejo que conversou bastante com a minha menina. – Myouga falou sentando-se na cadeira que a morena ocupara, há esta hora quase não tinha movimento na sorveteria.

- Pois é, ela é legal.

- Só isso?

Inuyasha entendeu o tom que ele usara e revirou os olhos.

- Você continua o mesmo hentai de sempre.

- Ela é uma menina muito bonita.

- Nem reparei... – ele revirou os olhos novamente.

xXx

- Onde esteve mocinha?

Ayame perguntou sentada ao sofá quando Rin abriu a porta.

- Fui dar umas voltas pela cidade... Nada demais! – ela pôs a bolsa em cima do sofá e tirou o casaco que usava.

- Sei... – ela olhou desconfiada para a morena recém chegada.

- É serio! Passei lá no Myouga.

- Sério? – Ayame levantou animada – E ele te reconheceu?

- Claro! Deu-me até sorvete de graça. – jogou o casaco em cima da amiga.

- Acho que vou sumir de lá por uns tempos também. – ela jogou o casaco na outra ponta do sofá.

- Terrível você. - as duas gargalharam. - Conheci um cara legal por lá!

- Hum... – ela olhou maliciosa para amiga.

- Não é o que esta pensando! – ela revirou os olhos.

Rin foi até a cozinha beber água sendo seguida de perto por Ayame.

- Sei... Ele é bonito? – Ayame observou-a pegar o copo e começar a andar.

- Se eu te disser que só olhei o rosto dele você vai acreditar? – Rin andou pelo corredor de costas olhando Ayame.

- Hum... Não?

- Pois se contente só com isso. – ela abriu uma porta que estava ao seu lado.

- Ah não Rin!

- Boa noite Ayame! – ela disse entrando no próprio quarto e batendo a porta.

- Ayaname Rin! Abra está porta, nós não acabamos de conversar! – Ayame parou frente aporta socando-a.

Rin nem se deu ao trabalho de responder. Trocou de roupa e deitou em sua cama.

Fitou o teto e sorriu satisfeita. As coisas pareciam às mesmas de sempre. Nem parecia que fazia dois anos que ela havia saído dali. Isso era bom, já estava se acostumando a sua nova velha rotina.

Ela pensou um pouco sobre o dia que tivera, no entanto não pensou por muito tempo, logo dormira.

xXx

**Comentário da Beta: **Olá pessoas! :D Pammy aquii oks?! Bom falando um poquinho dessa fic que eu corrijo, pq a ficwritter é ruiim em português... Pelo amoor! :O haeuuahehaue xD Enfim... só pra vocês saberem! Eu que dei a idéia do Inuu! \o Eu sou foda fala sério... se num fosse por mim, ia demorar até vocês terem esse capitulo!

uaheahueuhaeuh Beijoos!

**Comentário da autora: ** Só não respondo porque é a verdade ;D

_Olá o/_

_Outro detalhe, eu ia postar esse capitulo na segunda (ontem) mas o ff teve um ADP (Ataque de pelanca – vide "As Branquelas")_

_Ai foi mais um capítulo, e então, o que estão achando? Rin retomando a sua antiga vida, Sesshoumaru aterrorizando geral... Pois é, mas como a vida é terrível e essa autora mais ainda, a Rin conheceu o Inu. E acho que não preciso comentar que ele é irmão do Sesshy né? Agora aonde a autora pretende chegar com isso? Nem te conto...sahusaohsusuahsuaohsaouhsausa As expressões em japonês usada na fique são básicas, acredito que a maioria tenha entendido, mas para quem não entendeu são coisas como "desculpe", "obrigada", "prazer em conhecer"... Acho que dá até para ser percebido no contexto da história..._

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**Naty Dark****:** E agora? Agora ela voltou à vida dela. Se ela vai voltar? Talvez, depende muito, mas não se preocupe que a fic 'ta indo pelo caminho certo, logo você vai entender tudo o que falo.

**K-tute****: **O que posso dizer? Seu comentário me deixou um bocado feliz. De fato o temperamento da Rin é bastante "TPMemico", mas ela não é assim o tempo todo não, é só porque ela estava estressada. Pois é, você acompanhou a finalização desse capítulo, sabe o quanto eu penei para que ele saísse, mas no final acaba saindo. Pretendo atualizar sempre que possível. Penso bastante em outras fics, mas antes quero dar um rumo às três que estão on que já esta sendo muito para mim. Ficou surpresa por ela não ter respondido, a principio eu também, se fosse só alguém gritando com ela talvez ela não escutasse calada, mas a questão que as perguntas dele a faziam pensar, ele mostrou a ela outro angulo da história que ela não percebia, isso deu a ela muito que refletir, ainda que o que ela disse no final também o deixou bastante intrigado. Agradeço bastante sim, porque de fato todas as opiniões que recebo me incentivam bastante a continuar escrevendo, sem elas a motivação diminui muito, me sinto na obrigação de responder sempre.

**Uchiha Haru****:** Isso me lembra uma musica do Gabriel o pensador, Dança do desempregado rsrs. Ele não é mal, acho que é uma coisa que a maioria faria, a diferença que ele fez naquele estilo devastador dele. A Rin não poderia não dizer nada né? Ela teve que fazer seu ultimo espetáculo antes de ir. Acho que ele já começou a compreender... Só não sei se ela vai ser readmitida. É você compartilha do mesmo ponto de vista que o meu, mas o grande Sesshoumaru não admitiria uma afronta daquelas, não mesmo. Espero que fique ansiosa para o quinto.

**Hanari****: **Que bom que gostou moça. De fato a males que vem para bem, tudo que aconteceu vai servir de aprendizado para todos, mas ainda não foi especificado, mas espera que isso não é tudo. Ainda tem coisa para acontecer ai no meio... ;D

**Luh****:** O bom das opiniões é que cada um da a sua, me divirto com a diversidade de reviews que dá no final. Sua opinião foi a que eu achei que causaria em todos, e para isso eu tinha uma resposta em pensamento, "Calma, nem tudo é o que parece logo tudo sobre o Sesshy vai ser dito e você vai entender porque ele é assim". xD

**Nice Egan****: **Liga não Nice, te entendo bem, dá preguiça mesmo. Mas o que importa é que agora você veio para a luz xD Calma, esse tempo vai ser bom para a Rin pensar um pouco, relaxa que as coisas se ajeitam... Será?

**Mickelle****:** Todas sempre querem, a Rin é uma menina de sorte mesmo. O Sesshy foi mal mesmo, mas é assim que ele é e é assim que agente o ama né? xD Continue ansiosa para o próximo também.

**Pammy****:** "Como assim você não sei de tudo"? Vai lá que você é a beta e sabe um pouco mais que todo mundo, mas a certos segredinhos que uma autora não revela né? xD Relaxa, o mais importante você já sabe.

**Belle Castle****:** Espero que você esteja certa, esse capitulo ficou um pouco sem humor, ficou mais sério, mas vou ver o que posso fazer no outro, já estou a divagar com meus botões. Será que vai? Olha que essa história deles dois ainda vai dar muito "pano para manga". (expressão do arco da velha xD).

_Obrigada gente por todas as reviews, realmente elas são de suma importância na vontade de continuar escrevendo._

_Agradecimentos especiais a _**K-tute** _e _**Nice Egan**_ que adicionaram a fic as suas favoritas, obrigada mesmo._

_Agradecimentos especiais a _**K-tute**_ (pois é menina, você chegou agora mais 'ta em todas, virou arroz de festa xD) que ajudou bastante dando toques sobre o capítulo e agradecimentos também a _**Pammy** _que é sempre uma ajuda, as vezes me perco no meio do capítulo ela da aquela luz que reflete até o final da fic (pois é, algumas idéias dela só vão ser vistas daqui a alguns capítulos)._

_Acho que chega né? Deus, como falei nesse capítulo! Mas lembre-se se tiver algo a dizer, e não digo só reviews com elogios, qualquer critica ou sugestões que tenha a dar, fique a vontade, a casa é de vocês, só entrar xD._

_Kissus!_


	5. Descobertas

_Ando meio ocupada (mais do que de costume) as atualizações podem demorar um pouco mais para ocorrer _

* * *

-

**Biologia do amor**

**-**

_Por Dani Wealey Malfoy_

-

-

**Cap. 5** **– Descobertas**

**-**

**-**

_"A incerteza é algo que não podemos controlar, nunca sabemos realmente se aquilo é verdade, ou apenas uma peça de nossa imaginação." ( Pamela Fort Baldessini, vulgo Pammy-sama)_

No dia seguinte Rin foi visitar umas amigas de faculdade. Passaram o dia no shopping relembrando os velhos tempos. Já eram umas dez horas quando ela voltou para casa. Andava pelas ruas de Tóquio com um sorriso fácil nos lábios. Não se lembrava qual foi a ultima vez que se divertira tanto, não que a vida na ilha fosse tediosa, mas não tinha shopping para andar, rir, brincar e comer com as amigas. Rin ainda estava terminando a casquinha que comprara com suas amigas, um velho costume delas, comer casquinha ao final do passeio.

Sorriu ao lembrar que por vezes elas iam ao shopping só com o dinheiro da casquinha, o que não foi o caso agora, ela tentava equilibrar o peso das bolsas enquanto andava comendo a casquinha. Comprou tantas coisas, não era o tipo consumista, mas um banho de loja às vezes não fazia mal a ninguém.

Ela finalmente chegou ao apartamento que dividia com Ayame, abriu a porta e percebeu que estava vazio e escuro. Ayame deve ter saído com Kouga, seu namorado, a morena pensou. Foi direto para seu quarto, colocou as bolsas sobre a cama e dirigiu-se ao banheiro, depois de um dia exaustivo como aquele o melhor a fazer era tomar banho e dormir.

E foi o que ela fez, nem percebeu o quão cansada estava e logo adormeceu. Acordou no dia seguinte com um filete de sol que transpassava a janela e ia direto ao seu olho esquerdo na posição que estava. Ela virou-se na cama e olhou para o relógio no criado mudo. Era quase meio dia. Rin assustou-se pelo horário.

Levantou e dirigiu-se ao banheiro fazendo a sua higiene matinal. Logo após foi direto a cozinha, precisava comer, sentia seu estomago reclamar, ao parar em frente à geladeira viu um bilhete de Ayame na porta.

_"Cheguei em casa você já estava dormindo, acordei e você permaneceu dormindo (me recuso a imaginar motivo de tanto cansaço). Como alguém tem que garantir o futuro da nação e nem todo mundo tem vida mansa, fui trabalhar, mas creio que não vou agüentar de curiosidade... Você foi à sorveteria? (retiro o que disse acima se o cansaço estiver relacionado a isso). Me ligue na hora do almoço, quero maiores detalhes._

_Ayame."_

Rin sorriu ao ler o bilhete da amiga, Ayame não tinha jeito mesmo, ainda diziam que Rin era curiosa. Olhou no relógio de parede da cozinha. Meio dia e meia. Sentou na cadeira e releu o bilhete da amiga. Havia esquecido totalmente do homem que conhecerá na sorveteria. Será que ele a esperou ontem?

_- "Duvido muito..."_

Sacudiu a cabeça e levantou-se, não cairia na pilha da Ayame. A morena tomou seu "café da manha" e desceu para pegar a correspondência na portaria do prédio.

- Ohayo gozaimasu Sasaki! – Rin saudou o porteiro que estava sentado atrás de um balcão de madeira.

- Ohayo gozaimasu Senhorita! – ele respondeu sorrindo.

- Tem carta para o 417? – Rin parou próxima ao balcão.

- Tem sim senhorita... – ele abaixou-se e revirou algo que estava atrás do balcão e Rin não conseguia ver. – Deixe-me ver... Hum... Aqui!

Ele estendeu um bolo de cartas amarradas com um barbante.

Rin surpreendeu-se com a quantidade, deveria ter umas dez cartas ali, pelo menos.

- Domo Arigatou**.**

Ele sorriu e fez um aceno de cabeça a morena que começou a andar de volta para o elevador correspondeu ao gesto.

Rin entrou no apartamento e sentou no sofá, desamarrou o barbante e começou a folhear as cartas, surpreendeu-se ao ver duas cartas endereçadas a ela. Mal chegará a Tóquio, como já sabiam seu endereço?

Rin soltou os demais envelopes e focalizou-se em um azul escuro que tinha as inicias W&C. Ela retesou as feições não reconhecendo aquele logotipo. Abriu o envelope e retirou um papel branco de dentro e começou a ler seu conteúdo.

Mal acreditou no que lia, seu queixo caiu em surpresa. W&C era um parque de aquários que se estendia por toda Europa. Windsor e Cornwall pessoalmente queriam que ela coordenasse um de seus aquários mais importantes ao qual eles reconheciam que mesmo jovem ela tinha muita experiência.

O segundo era um envelope de papel pardo ao qual após abrir e ler seu conteúdo a morena constatou que era uma ONG que admirava o trabalho que ela exercera na ilha e lamentavam sua demissão, tinham um projeto semelhante ao da ilha e gostariam que ela participasse.

Ela deixou os papeis no sofá e levantou-se indo em direção a janela. Apoiou os braços no muro da janela e ficou olhando uma movimentada Tóquio que se estendia aos seus pés.

Não esperava que seu trabalho fosse tão bem reconhecido. Na verdade ela sequer havia pensado sobre a questão. Agora se sentia ate um tanto desconfortável, tantas empresas a conhecia e sabiam do seu trabalho e ela nem ao menos sabia. Suas feições se fecharam em desconfiança. Que eles soubessem que ela foi demitida parecia pouco provável a ela, ainda sim não impossível, mas o que ela não entendia mesmo era como eles encontraram o seu endereço.

_**- o -**_

_- "Que telefone mais irritante... Onde esta Hinomoto que não o atende?"_

Sesshomaru se perguntava enquanto abria a porta do escritório do instituto. Aproximou-se da mesa e atendeu ao telefone.

- Moshi Moshi. – disse com o seu tom frio habitual.

- Moshi Moshi. – respondeu uma voz do outro lado que Sesshomaru não conhecia. – é do instituto de proteção ambiental?

- Sim.

- Eu sou Yamada Seya, secretário do presidente da guarda costeira. Ligamos no dia anterior, o Senhor Hinomoto nos prometeu a localização da Senhorita Ayaname.

Sesshomaru arqueou uma sobracelha ao ouvir o que aquele homem dissera.

- E para que vocês querem a localização dela?

- Oras, para que? – ele deu uma pequena entonação a fala. – Como conversava ontem com Hinomoto, já havíamos feito outros trabalhos com Ayaname, ela é simplesmente fantástica, alias não vejo motivos para demitir uma profissional como ela, quanto a isso Hinomoto foi muito discreto e não quis dizer o porquê, mas posso falar que o instituto perdeu uma profissional e tanto!

- Hum.

- Mas precisamos da sua localização o mais rápido possível... – ele voltou a adquirir o tom profissional. – Aposto que não somos a primeira instituição a ligar para vocês e gostaríamos muito que as informações fossem passada o mais rápido possível. Sabe por diversas vezes a chamamos para trabalhar conosco, mas ela dizia que amava o que fazia e não deixaria esse emprego por nada desse mundo, tal qual a nossa surpresa quando descobrimos que ela foi demitida. Enfim, o que importa é conseguir comunicar-se com ela.

- Ligue mais tarde, Hinomoto agora não se encontra.

Sesshomaru despediu-se e nem esperou que o homem do outro lado da linha respondesse. Sentou-se na poltrona tentando digerir as ultimas informações que recebera.

Fechou os olhos por um momento. Não sabia que aquela menininha irritante era tão bem cotada assim. Não queria admitir, mas ficou surpreso com o q ouvira no telefone. Provavelmente aquele homem esta exagerando, uma pessoa com o comportamento de Rin não poderia ser tão boa assim, isso com certeza não fazia sentido para Sesshomaru. No entanto a guarda costeira a queria? Só podia ser piada.

Sesshomaru abriu os olhos e fitou o teto por um momento até que decidiu por levantar tendo uma idéia. Remexeu nos armários arquivos que tinha no escritório. Provavelmente a ficha dos funcionários estaria ali.

Procurou entre as pastas com os nomes dos funcionários do instituto e achou Ayaname Rin entre elas, pegou a pasta e abriu surpreendendo se cada vez mais enquanto lia o que continha nas folhas.

Aquela garotinha havia feito faculdade de Veterinária e Biologia Marinha quase que ao mesmo tempo em Tokigaua uma das melhores faculdades de Tóquio para este tipo de curso e Sesshomaru sabia muito bem disso.

Ela iniciou a faculdade de Veterinária aos 17 anos e quando chegou à sua metade com 19 começou a de Biologia Marinha. Após acabar a de veterinária conseguiu um estágio em Okishima, parque aquático de Tóquio, até acabar sua segunda faculdade, pois ao fazê-lo foi convidada a trabalhar no projeto Tamar no Brasil, onde ficou por quase um ano.

Mas recebeu um convite de um antigo professor para fazer curso de especialização em animais polares promovido pelo Greenpeace em parceria com a ONU, o que deu à ela mais um ano de emprego garantido, pois a maior parte da temporada do curso era sediada nos EUA, onde trabalhou no Sea World e a outra temporada nos países ao norte da Europa.

Quando estava formada, ela voltou para o Japão onde se inscreveu para trabalhar como pesquisadora em Okinotorishima, atol localizado ao sul do Japão. Sua reputação se espalhou pelos trabalhadores ativos na área e foi convidada então para seu ultimo emprego do qual foi demitida, o instituto de proteção ambiental.

Sesshomaru sentou em sua cadeira, não queria admitir, mas aquela garota tinha um currículo impressionante. Agora entendia o porquê da urgência de localizá-la. O que não era de grande importância agora, com certeza Sesshomaru conseguiria arrumar alguém igual ou quem sabe até melhor que ela.

_**- o -**_

Rin andava pelas ruas de Tóquio confusa, não acreditava que estava mesmo fazendo aquilo. Entrou em uma loja de Tóquio e pode ouvir o sino que estava atrás da porta tocar.

- Konban wa! – Rin saldou um jovem que estava atrás do balcão, estranhando não encontrar a mesma figura rechonchuda de sempre.

- Konban wa senhorita! – respondeu o jovem educado.

A morena dirigiu-se a uma mesa mais afastada e começou a folhear um livro que pegara na estante de Ayame aquela tarde e começara a ler por puro tédio.

A principio estava por vezes olhando a porta de entrada, mas conforme retomara a leitura concentrou-se e nem viu a hora passar, até que uma voz de súbito tira-a de sua concentração.

-Konban wa!

Rin levou a mão ao coração pelo susto que levou, de repente ao olhar para o rosto que a encarava sentiu o estomago apertar e as bochechas esquentarem.

- Konban wa! – abaixou o olhar enquanto ouviu o recém chegado arrastar a cadeira e sentar-se frente a ela.

- Está aqui muito tempo? – ele decidiu puxar assunto vendo que a jovem não o faria.

- Na verdade nem sei me perdi lendo. – ela indicou o livro em sua mão.

- Hum... – o jovem avaliou o livro que estava nas mãos da morena a sua frente. – O país da neves, esse livro é muito bom.

Rin olhou para a capa.

- Já li outros livros do Kawabata, de fato ele é muito bom.

- São livros premiados.

Rin guardou o livro e encarou o jovem a sua frente.

- Inuyasha, o que você acha de tomarmos um sorvete e depois dar uma volta por ai?

- Seria uma excelente idéia, já fico sentado o dia quase todo nada melhor do que andar para alongar os músculos.

Ela sorriu, eles pediram a taça de sorvete, comeram e depois saíram, como combinado, andando pelas ruas. Conversavam sobre assuntos diversos e por vezes comentavam de algo que estava nas vitrines. Andavam despreocupados e conversavam como amigos de infância. Conversavam sobra carreira, vida pessoal, sonhos e realizações. Ambos surpreenderam-se com a intimidade que os dois criaram em tão pouco tempo.

- Inu, acho que já esta na minha hora. – Rin comentou olhando a hora em seu relógio de pulso.

- Onde você mora?

- Vira, vira, segue, e vira... Uma cinco quatro quadras daqui.

- Quer carona? – ele sorriu estendendo o braço para Rin.

Ela riu ao perceber que a "carona" que Inuyasha oferecia era seu braço.

Ela enroscou seu braço ao dele e o conduziu pelas ruas indicando o caminho. Ao chegar a porta do prédio de Rin Inuyasha comentou.

- Essa semana não poderei ir a sorveteria, estarei ocupado trabalhando. – ele revirou os olhos entediado. – O baka do meu meio-irmão decidiu sair de férias o que significa mais trabalho para mim.

- Hum.

- Só estarei livre no fim de semana... O que acha de ir à minha casa?

Rin ficou um tempo em silencio ponderando o convite.

- Não sei...

- Não aceito não como resposta Rin. – ele a segurou pelos ombros fazendo-a encará-lo. – Passo aqui para te buscar no sábado as dez da manhã.

- Já que você esta sendo tão enfático... – ela sorriu. – Tudo bem então.

- Você vai conhecer meus pais, vai ser bem legal. Aproveita que meu meio-irmão não estará por lá.

Ela sorriu de fato eles não se davam nada bem.

- Não se esqueça sábado as dez.

- Aposto que se eu esquecer você me lembra. – ambos sorriram.

- Itte kimassu. – Inuyasha despediu-se após de um tempo encarando-se em silencio.

Rin sacudiu a cabeça restabelecendo a consciência.

- Itte kimassu. – disse por fim começando a andar em direção a portaria do prédio.

Rin acenou e Inuyasha sorriu despedindo-se com a cabeça e vendo-a entra pela portaria. Quando ela fechou a porta sumindo do seu campo de visão ele encarou o céu suspirando e começando a andar perdido em seus pensamentos.

_**- o -**_

- Shitsurei shimasu?– Miroku perguntou receoso abrindo a porta do escritório.

- Entre Hinomoto.

- Sesshomaru-sama o novo veterinário acabou de chegar.

- Ótimo chame-o aqui. – Sesshomaru nem se deu ao trabalho de olhar para Miroku, continuou com os olhos baixos lendo os papeis em sua mão.

- Erm... Ele disse que esta cansado da viagem e precisa repor as energias para amanha cedo que é quando ele começa a trabalhar.

- Tudo bem... – Sesshomaru suspirou. – Em todo caso esta bem tarde mesmo. – ele olhou no relógio de pulso que marcava onze e doze da noite.

Ambos ficaram um tempo em silencio, ao qual Miroku ficava ainda mais nervoso, Sesshomaru percebendo que ele não sairia dali se não fosse dada a permissão comentou.

- Pode ir Hinomoto.

- Sim Sesshomaru-sama... – fez uma pequena reverencia e se distanciou.

Sesshomaru suspirou cansado e reclinou-se na cadeira. Estava a horas estudando toda a papelada do instituto, odiava admitir, mas Ayaname tinha razão ele pouco conhecia sobre o instituto e surpreendia-se cada vez mais com o que lia, ao acabar de ler aqueles relatórios conheceria e controlaria todo o funcionamento do instituto.

_**- o -**_

- É bom esta de volta pessoal! - Rin mal conseguia conter a felicidade que sentia, abraçou aos seus amigos de uma só vez.

- Rin que bom que voltou! – Kagome falou abafada pelos cabelos de Rin.

- Mas como você conseguiu? – Miroku perguntou curioso.

- Sesshomaru reconheceu meu trabalho pediu desculpas e me recontratou.

- Que bom! E já temos trabalho para você, o Smurff ta todo molenga, parece que vai desmaiar a qualquer momento.

- Smurff? – Rin perguntou estranhando.

- É uma foca que chegou ao instituto há pouco tempo. – Sango explicou.

– Que nome...

- Você vai ver por que, ela parece um bolo de carne – Kagome gesticulava tentando explicar o que dizia.

- Hum... Imagino – ela pareceu pensar - Vou pegar a maleta do instituto porque a minha ainda ta na bagagem ainda. – reassumiu o tom profissional.

Rin correu para a enfermaria do instituto e pegou a maleta que continuava no local que ela havia deixado, estava prestes a sair quando ouviu um barulho estridente, imaginou ser o telefone procurou pela sala aonde estalaram um telefone em sua ausência. Olhou em direção a porta e viu Inuyasha, estranhou dele estar ali, estranhou mais ainda quando ele correu e pulou em sua direção.

* * *

Aeee! Pammy também é cultura, alguém reparou que a frase inicial é dela?

**Comentário da Beta: **olá pessoas! ;) Tudo bem com vocês?? Boom só to passando aqui pra dizer: **Não acreditem em nada que a Dani falar de mim ta?! É tudo mentira! **Eu num fiz nada oks?! i-i Não acreditem! Boom fora isso eu que dei o nome da foca!! :D uhuul! \o\ auheuaeuuhae acho que é só... Eu sei de coisas que vcs num sabem!! /o/ Beijoos!

**Comentário da autora: **_E ai gostaram do capitulo? Gostaram do final? Eu adorei, mas devo dizer que o mérito não é todo meu, minha querida amiga **Pammy** deu uma ótima ideia de final e eu apenas dei uma pequena aperfeiçoada. Vou falar, ela é uma ótima beta, as idéias dela são ótimas, vide: Fim da fic._

_Para Pammy: Sua declaração assinou sua sua sentença: Culpada!_

_Alguem se arrisca a dizer o que aconteceu durante esse último "**- o -**"? Quero ver o que sai..._

**Respondendo as reviews: **

**Hanari**: Se você ficou cansada de pensar imagine a Kagome de fazer? Tem gente que gosta de trabalhar como a Rin (o que devo deixar bem claro não é o caso desta Danii aqui). Que bom que gostou, me preocupei em parecer algo casual e não muito forçado. (A boa e velha esbarrada que todo mundo diz que é clichê mas sempre gostam xD)

**Luh:** A mente do Sesshy é bem complexa, mas veja só quantas fics tem sobre ele? O cara sabe o que faz, agrada a todo mundo xD Ela é um pouco severa sim, mas é por que ela gosta muito da Rin e é um bocado curiosa.

**Suzana-chan:** Acho que seu desejo vai se realizar mais rapido do que imagina... Ops! já foi... Será? Continue acompanhando para saber...

**amanda:** Que bom que esta gostando! A inspiração não veio na mesma semana, além do mais faltou tempo para escrever, demorou um pouquinho mais saiu.

**K-tute:** É sempre um prazer vê-la por aqui moça... Eu também gostei, li aquela parte varias vezes não acreditando no bom resultado que surgiu... Se você achou que eu e a Pammy deu um bom resultado eu escrevendo e ela betando, imagine quando você ver nós duas escrevendo? Espere que isso vem por ai...

Agradeço a todos que leram e não deixaram reviews, espero que continuem lendo e quem sabe um dia venham para luz.

_Agradecimentos especias a **Daniele Nascimento e a Suzana-chan** que adicionaram a fic a seus favoritos._

_Agradecimentos mais que especias a **Pammy **que é sempre uma boa ajuda na hora de escrever. E a **K-tute** que vira e mexe tá me dando uma dica ;D_


	6. Acasos

Não matem eu não! Sei que demorei a postar, mas tive uns pequenos problemas (confesso que o maior deles foi a preguiça). Mas para recompensar o capitulo tá maior e espero postar o setimo mais rapido

Foi muito dificil escrever esse capitulo, por que ele é um capítulo de ligação, como costumo chamar, Tenho que dizer que ainda que com muitos atrasos este capitulo esta aqui graças a insistencia daquela criatura que não desiste de mim, é Pammy, é você mesmo! Melhor beta não poderia ter pedido.

Mas a criatura além de 'betar' também escreve, e ótimas fics por sinal, recomendo a qualquer desocupado de plantão (tipo eu! \o/) a ler suas fics, principalmente **_"O que toda mulher inteligente deve saber"_** que é, na minha humilde opnião excepcional! Recomendo a qualquer um que goste de fic ler está.

* * *

.

**Biologia do amor**

**.**

_Por Danii Black_

.

**Cap. 6** **– "Acasos"**

**.**

_Nada acontece por acaso, tudo se move interligado no tecido do tempo, tudo acontece por uma razão que apenas o destino conhece e o coração um dia poderá saber. (Pammy-sama)_

_._

_- É bom esta de volta pessoal! - Rin mal conseguia conter a felicidade que sentia, abraçou aos seus amigos de uma só vez._

_- Rin que bom que voltou! – Kagome falou abafada pelos cabelos de Rin._

_- Mas como você conseguiu? – Miroku perguntou curioso._

_- Sesshomaru reconheceu meu trabalho pediu desculpas e me recontratou._

_- Que bom! E já temos trabalho para você, o Smurff ta todo molenga, parece que vai desmaiar a qualquer momento._

_- Smurff? – Rin perguntou estranhando._

_- É uma foca que chegou ao instituto há pouco tempo. – Sango explicou._

– _Que nome..._

_- Você vai ver por que, ela parece um bolo de carne – Kagome gesticulava tentando explicar o que dizia._

_- Hum... Imagino... – ela pareceu pensar. - Vou pegar a maleta do instituto porque a minha ainda ta na bagagem. – reassumiu o tom profissional._

_Rin correu para a enfermaria do instituto e pegou a maleta que continuava no local que ela havia deixado, estava prestes a sair quando ouviu um barulho estridente, imaginou ser o telefone procurou pela sala aonde estalaram um telefone em sua ausência. Olhou em direção a porta e viu Inuyasha, estranhou dele estar ali, estranhou mais ainda quando ele correu e pulou em sua direção._

- Rin desliga isso!

Inuyasha falou em cima de Rin. Ela ao chão estranhou o comportamento dele e o olhou incrédula pela atitude. O barulho estridente cessou.

- Rin acorda!

Ela abriu os olhos e em uma fração de segundo percebeu a grande confusão que fizera, _era _**um sonho**_... _Ela olhou e percebeu que ainda estava na sua cama em seu quarto e o "Inuyasha" era na verdade sua amiga Ayame_._

- Sai de cima!

- Ai! Que mau humor, você não tem um encontro com o Inuyasha hoje?

- Um: Espere você ser acordada com alguém pulando em cima de você. Dois: Não é um **encontro**eu vou conhecer a casa e os pais deles.

- Assim, vocês vão oficializar a relação.

Rin revirou os olhos, perguntava-se porque ainda dava trela ao que Ayame dizia. Levantou-se empurrando Ayame para o lado.

- Eu ganho mais me arrumando do que ficando ai deitada ouvindo suas baboseiras.

A morena foi até o seu guarda roupa e começou a separar a roupa que usaria naquele dia, olhou pela janela e percebeu que o dia amanheceu nublado.

No fim optou por uma calça jeans, uma blusa de manga comprida rosa, um sobretudo creme e uma bota de cano curto também creme.

- Hum... – Ayame avaliava as peças de roupa que Rin deixara em cima da cadeira próxima ao armário. – Acho que está bom... Você quer parecer calma e comportada.

Rin rodou os olhos.

- Está me fazendo de objeto de estudos de novo?

- Se você vê por esse lado... – Ayame deu de ombros saindo do quarto.

Rin saiu logo depois indo em direção ao banheiro. Alguns minutos mais tarde ela saiu do banheiro enrolada em uma toalha branca com outra amarela na cabeça.

- Ta parecendo um ovo.

Ayame comentou sentada no sofá rindo de lado ao vê-la sair do banheiro.

- E você parece uma velha sentada ai nesse sofá.

Rin deu língua para Ayame entrando no quarto logo em seguida batendo a porta. Ayame gargalhou, era muito bom perturbar a morena.

Rin olhou no relógio, eram nove e meia. Logo Inuyasha estaria lá, ela tinha que se arrumar rápido.

Vestiu a roupa que já deixara separada, e começou a escovar os cabelos.

Ela olhou-se no espelho que tinha na porta do armário, fez uma leve maquiagem e pegou a bolsa que era de um tom um pouco mais escuro que o sobretudo. Olhou-se de novo no espelho e gostou do resultado,** calma e comportada**_. _Sorriu com o pensamento, no final Ayame acertara **de novo**.

Rin saiu do quarto e sentou-se na poltrona próximo ao sofá que Ayame estava esparramada trocando os canais da televisão entediada.

Ayame olhou para a amiga.

- Esta pronta?

- Sim.

- E não vai comer nada? – Ayame não a olhava, mas usava seu tom protetor de sempre.

- Não estou com fome.

- O que não a impede de comer. Segundo especialistas é recomendável se comer quando não está com fome, inibe o apetite e todos sabem que a refeição matinal é essencial.

Rin revirou os olhos.

- Sem termos técnicos, por favor.

Antes que Ayame pudesse dizer algo o interfone tocou e Rin correu para atender com medo que a amiga o fizesse primeiro.

- Para que tanta ansiedade? Ou esse tempo que você passou na ilha foi de uma dura abstinência ou isso é um encontro.

- Nenhum e nem outro Ayame. Você sabe muito bem disso.

Rin atendeu ao interfone.

- Sim?

-_ Senhorita...?_

- Ayaname.

-_ Oh! Sim, senhorita, tem um senhor aqui querendo falar com a senhorita._

- Ponha-o na linha.

Segundo depois a voz já conhecida de Inuyasha invade o ouvido da jovem.

_- Olá!_

- Ola Inu!

Ayame que continuava sentada ao sofá não resistiu ao perceber que sua amiga falava com Inuyasha, levantou-se em um pulo e colou seu ouvido ao outro lado do interfone.

Rin olhou para o lado e revirou os olhos.

_- E então, esta pronta?_

- Estou sim, já vou descer. Sai! – Empurrou Ayame que tentava virar o fone para ela mesma.

_- O que disse? – _Inuyasha não entendeu o comportamento da jovem_._

- Nada não, é só uma mosca Tsé-Tséme perturbando. – olhou feio para Ayame que suspirou indignada.

- Não sou um mosquito!

- É tão irritante quanto um! – Rin respondeu esquecendo-se que ainda falava com Inuyasha.

_- Hãm? – _ele perguntou confuso do outro lado da linha_._

Rin bateu na testa ao perceber a confusão que estava fazendo.

- Desculpa Inu, não estava falando com você.

- _Você ta bem Rin?_ – ele perguntou desconfiado.

- Claro! Hum... Já vou descer. Até! – desligou o interfone e olhou feio para Ayame que se contorcia de tanto rir.

- É engraçado para você?

- Muito! – ela ainda ria.

- Já que está tendo essa crise de risos não fica bem que o Inuyasha a conheça assim.

Ao assimilar o que a amiga falava Ayame calou-se arregalando os olhos.

- Estou indo!

Rin pegou sua bolsa e já se aproximava da porta.

- Não Rin! – Ayame pulou em sua frente. – Desculpa, mas você tem que admitir que foi engraçado.

- Não – a morena desviou-se da amiga e abriu a porta.

- Rin! Não seja má, eu sou só uma pobre amiga preocupada com a sua integridade moral e física.

A morena, já fora do apartamento, avaliou as feições da amiga que estava a sua frente com as mãos juntas em sinal de pedido.

- Você não faria isso comigo, faria? – ela intensificou o olhar sentimental.

- Hãã... Sim?

E fechou a porta na cara da ruiva a sua frente, antes que Ayame tivesse tempo de abrir a porta e começar a gritar histericamente Rin correu para as escadas e desceu o mais rápido que pode.

Chegou à recepção, no primeiro andar, arfando. Inuyasha a olhou assustado.

- O que houve Rin?

- Nada... Só... Fazendo exercícios.

Inuyasha a olhou estranhando o comportamento da morena, porém nada comentou.

- Podemos?

Ele estendeu o braço para Rin. Ela o olhou ainda com o corpo meio flexionado tentando se recuperar.

- Claro!

Ajeitou-se e aceitou o braço que Inuyasha lhe oferecia.

- Estamos evoluindo.

Rin comentou divertida ao ver que Inuyasha a levava para um carro que estava estacionado no meio fio.

- Quem não evolui fica para trás.

Os dois gargalharam enquanto entravam no carro.

**...**

- Sesshomaru-sama!

- O que é Higurashi? – Sesshomaru tentava controlar a raiva que sentia de ser chamado naquele dia o que ele considerava a centésima vez e estava quase certo que pelo mesmo motivo.

- Senhor. Não sei mais o que faço, ao invés de estar cuidando das feridas dos pingüins que foram achados ontem na praia ele está pintando as unhas da tartaruga.

Sesshomaru revirou os olhos.

- Mande-o ao meu escritório.

Sesshomaru não esperou que a morena falasse algo, foi direto ao seu escritório. Entrou e sentou-se na sua cadeira de sempre.

Fechou os olhos pensando nos acontecimentos da ultima semana, certas coisas só acontecia a ele.

_FLASHBACK_

_- Sesshomaru-sama?_

_- Diga. – Sesshomaru respondeu sem olhar para quem o chamava já sabendo quem era._

_- O novo veterinário já esta ai._

_- Mande-o entrar então._

_- Erh... Agora?_

_Sesshomaru levantou os olhos dos papéis que lia e encarou Miroku que estava à porta de seu escritório somente com a cabeça dentro do recinto. Parecia querer esconder-se dele._

_- Não Hinomoto, só falei por falar._

_- Desculpe Sesshomaru-sama, vou mandá-lo entrar._

_Miroku saiu da sala e Sesshomaru o ouviu dizer algo fora da sala e logo depois abrir a porta entrando com um homem ao qual Sesshomaru julgou ser o novo veterinário._

_- Chefinho!_

_Ainda com todo seu alto controle Sesshomaru não conseguiu evitar o espanto que sentiu ao ver o comportamento do jovem._

_Ele correu em sua direção contornando a mesa e o abraçando._

_Recompondo-se do susto inicial Sesshomaru olhou com um olhar mortífero para o jovem ao qual ele apenas sorriu maldoso._

_- Que pedaço de mau caminho. Com esse olhar perigoso eu gamo na hora._

- _Sai de cima de mim – Sesshomaru falou entre rosnados._

_- Sente-se aqui Jackotsu. – Miroku falava nervoso tentando amenizar a situação – Este é Jackotsu Suzuki. – virou para Jackotsu. – Como havia lhe dito este é Sesshomaru-sama seu __**chefe.**__ – Miroku sinalizava bem a ultima palavra como que para controlar as atitudes de Jackotsu._

_- E que chefe. – Jackotsu sorriu malicioso para Sesshomaru._

_- Jackotsu por que você não vai conhecer o instituto com a Kagome? Ela esta te esperando sabia? – disse arrastando o jovem da sala antes que Sesshomaru falasse algo._

_- Mas eu nem conversei direito com o Sesshomaru._

_- Que tal daqui a pouco?_

_- Ta falando sério? – Jackotsu perguntou já na porta com os olhinhos brilhando._

_- Sim. – fechou a porta._

_Quando finalmente se livrou de Jackotsu olhou para Sesshomaru que o encarava irritado sentado a sua cadeira._

_- O que é isso? – ele tentava controlar a raiva que sentia mais ainda sim sua voz evidenciava isso._

_- Bem... – Miroku engoliu a seco. – Apesar desse jeito meio excêntrico ele tem um bom currículo._

_- Ele? – Sesshomaru questionava seriamente a utilização de pronomes masculinos para "a coisa" que acabou de ver na sala._

_- Era o único veterinário que aceitou vir trabalhar na ilha nas condições em que estamos. Mas lhe asseguro que ele foi muito bem recomendado. – Miroku apressou-se em dizer._

_Sesshomaru suspirou cansado, era um sacrifício a ser feito._

_- Mantenha-o bem longe de mim._

_- Tudo bem senhor. – Miroku suspirou aliviado ao perceber que Sesshomaru estava se acalmando._

_- Agora suma da minha frente._

_- Sim... – Miroku fez uma reverencia e saiu._

_FIM FLASHBACK_

Desde aquele dia Sesshomaru não tinha sossego, vira e mexe algum funcionário vinha reclamar do jeito de Jackotsu. Não que ele fosse um mau veterinário, mas ele parecia mais preocupado em manter a "beleza" dos animais do que a sua saúde.

Sentiu a porta se aberta e rapidamente focalizou-se na figura que entrava.

- Diga chefinho.

- Sesshomaru... – ele disse em tom de aviso.

- Que seja. – Jackotsu sentou-se na cadeira frente à Sesshomaru.

- O que você estava fazendo?

- Uma obra de caridade.

Sesshomaru o olhou desconfiado.

- Oras, as unhas daquela tartaruga estavam pavorosas, só milagre mesmo para dar um jeito.

- E você não deveria estar cuidando dos pingüins que chegaram?

- Eles esperam a vez deles, não é nada educado furar fila.

- Isso não é um salão de beleza. – Sesshomaru o olhou serio.

- Salão pode não ser, mas beleza é o que não falta. – Jackotsu pegou uma lixa de unha e começou a lixar as unhas despreocupado.

- Você faz idéia do quão serio isso aqui é?

- Claro.

- Não é o que parece, nessa semana que você esta aqui a única coisa que você se dedica a fazer é transformar isso em uma piada. Fazendo show de talentos... – Sesshomaru lembrou-se do dia em que ele soltara todos os animais de seus ambientes, houve grande confusão naquele dia, animais andando por tudo quanto é lado. – Salão de beleza e nem sei mais o que você vai inventar. – Sesshomaru o encarou sério. - Jackotsu isso aqui precisa ser levado com seriedade.

O moreno olhou Sesshomaru e pareceu considerar.

- É... Tudo bem vou ver aquelas pobres criaturinhas que chegaram.

- Então vá logo.

O que ele poderia fazer? Demitir Jackotsu estava fora de cogitação, apesar das excentricidades era um ótimo veterinário e sabia que não teria tanta sorte em arrumar outro tão competente em tão pouco tempo.

Jackotsu levantou e saiu da sala quase como se desfilasse. Sesshomaru moveu a cabeça de um lado para o outro em sinal de negação. Aquelas três semanas seriam longas...

**...**

- Bem vinda a minha casa Rin!

Rin olhava a casa a sua frente abobalhada, era uma bela mansão com um lindo jardim na frente.

- Nossa... O jardim é lindo! – falou como se fosse uma criança apresentada a um parque de diversões.

Inuyasha sorriu divertido.

- Minha mãe cuida pessoalmente.

Os portões de ferro se abriram e o carro de Inuyasha seguiu pelo caminho de paralelepípedos até a entrada principal. Rin continuou a contemplar o jardim como se quisesse registrar tudo.

- Vamos?

A morena saiu de seus devaneios ao ouvir a voz de Inuyasha chamando-a.

- Sim. - Sorriu sem graça.

Inuyasha saiu do carro e abriu a porta para que Rin saísse.

- Obrigada.

Pegou sua mão e conduziu-a para a entrada da residência.

Ao entrarem foram recebidos por uma senhora.

- Olá Kaede!

- Oh! Inuyasha! – a senhora sorriu doce.

- Kaede, essa aqui é a Rin, minha amiga. Rin – olhou para a jovem ao seu lado – essa é Kaede, governanta e grande amiga da família.

Ambas se cumprimentaram.

- Onde estão meus pais Kaede?

- Seu pai esta no escritório, sua mãe esta na biblioteca.

Antes que Inuyasha pudesse pronunciar qualquer palavra sentiu passos pelo corredor e viu a figura elegante e sorridente de sua mãe aparecer no hall onde os três estavam.

Rin admirou a postura dela. Ela não parecia andar, mas flutuar. Tinha longos cabelos negros que estavam soltos e lhe caiam pelas costas, a pele muito pálida mas que ao invés de lhe dar uma aparência apática ressaltavam seus olhos que eram grandes e luminosos transmitindo calor através deles.

- Meu filho. Vejo que minha intuição estava certa. – ela sorriu e andou em direção ao filho dando lhe um abraço seguido de um beijo na testa.

- Mãe... – Inuyasha revirou os olhos com a demonstração de afeto de sua mãe. – Ela ainda acha que tenho cinco anos. – dirigiu a ultima frase a Rin em tom de cochicho.

A morena ficou boquiaberta com a cena, não esperava que ela fosse mãe de Inuyasha parecia nem ter idade para isso.

- Ingrato, quando tiver seus filhos entenderá que a preocupação é a mesma seja com cinco ou cinqüenta anos.

O jovem desvencilhou-se dos braços da mãe e aproximou-se de Rin.

- Mãe, essa é a **amiga**que lhe falei... – Rin piscou os olhos em confusão ao perceber a que Inuyasha frisara bem aquela palavra, enquanto sua mãe a olhou feio e Rin sorriu ao entender do que se tratava. – Rin, essa é minha mãe, Izayoi.

- Prazer. – Izayoi se adiantou e deu um abraço na jovem que ficou surpresa com a espontaneidade da mais velha.

- Prazer... – Rin retribui ao abraço.

Izayoi soltou à jovem e sorriu doce para ela.

- Venha, vamos à sala de estar. Kaede prepare algumas guloseimas para nós.

A matriarca conduziu os dos jovens a uma porta lateral ao qual os levava para uma sala arejada e confortável que tinha diversas janelas e uma grande varanda que dava para o jardim. Izayoi sentou e indicou o sofá para que Rin fizesse o mesmo.

- Inuyasha me falou que você voltou a Tóquio faz pouco tempo.

- Foi sim, trabalhava em uma ilha.

- Hum... Em que você trabalhava?

- Como veterinária em um projeto ambiental.

Izayoi pareceu analisar o que a jovem falava, mas antes que pudesse dizer algo mais Inuyasha se pronunciou.

- Sabe, não é educado fazer um a serie de perguntas assim.

- Não venha querer educar a quem te educou mocinho. – Ela olhou de esguelha para o filho.

- Mas um motivo que me surpreende esse seu comportamento, tendo em vista que eu não sou assim.

- Retratos! - A fim de dissipar o clima ruim Rin aproveitou os porta-retratos que estavam a sua frente em cima da lareira. – Esse é o Inu bebê? – ela levantou e indicou um porta retrato que tinha uma pequena criança com cabelos prata curto e olhava com cara de tédio para a máquina.

- Não, é o irmão dele. – Izayoi pôs-se ao lado dela.

- _Meio _irmão. – ele acrescentou rápido.

Rin olhou interrogativa para a foto, era estranho, aquele rosto lhe parecia extremamente familiar.

- Não sei quando vocês vão parar com essa bobeira, parecem duas crianças.

- Mulher, você não entende que a culpa não é minha?

Antes que entrassem naquela discussão que Izayoi sabia que era infindável ela decidiu cortar o assunto.

- Veja querida, aqui esta os dois.

Ela indicou uma foto onde havia duas crianças, uma que aparentava ter uns cinco anos e outra com cerca de um ano, ambos tinham cabelos prata e olhos dourados.

- Que lindinhos.

Izayoi sorriu com o comentário da jovem ao seu lado.

- Nessa época eles ainda se davam bem, mas nessa aqui eles já mantinham certa animosidade mutua.

- Feh! Ele é um baka!

Inuyasha resmungou do sofá cruzando os braços. Rin sorriu com a birra dele.

Rin observou a foto e viu uma criança de cerca de quatro anos chorando no chão enquanto outra de dez anos mais ou menos o olhava com olhar mortífero.

- Nesse dia Inuyasha puxou o cabelo do irmão levou um cascudo, bem que mereceu, não tinha limites.

- Às vezes repenso seriamente se você é minha mãe ou desse baka ai. Onde entra a parte que você me ama incondicionalmente e me defende de todos os males?

- Ser mãe não é dizer que o filho esta certo em tudo querido, para educar é necessário que a razão esteja acima do amor, para seu próprio bem.

- Feh!

- Esse rosto...

Izayoi olhou para Rin que pegara o porta-retrato e o analisava minuciosamente.

- O que disse querida?

- Nada – ela recolocou o objeto no lugar julgando estar imaginando coisas.

Os olhos de Izayoi brilharam em malicia.

- Veja querida, aqui foi quando o Inuyasha ganhou seu primeiro campeonato de natação.

- Que gracinha! – ambas gargalharam ao verem uma criancinha magricela de sunga vermelha com um sorriso que mal cabia em seu rosto, mas que lhe faltavam dente.

- Já falei para tirarem essa foto daí.

- Só pela ausência de dentes? – Rin comentou divertida.

- Feh! – Inuyasha revirou-se no sofá.

A morena ria abertamente da revolta do amigo, andou pela sala vendo as fotos colocadas estrategicamente pelos móveis, até que seus olhos se fixaram em uma. O mundo pareceu parar a sua volta e ela sentiu uma fisgada congelar seu estomago ao contemplar a foto de um homem de longos cabelos prata, olhos âmbares e uma meia lua na testa.

- O que foi querida? – Izayoi demonstrava um semblante preocupado. Inuyasha percebendo a alteração olhava para a amiga atentamente.

- Esse rosto... – ela pegou o porta retrato. – Quem é ele?! – Rin perguntava com certa impaciência, parecia uma criança que ânsia por saber das coisas.

- Este é o irmão mais velho do Inuyasha.

- **Meio**irmão.

Izayoi fez um leve movimento com as mãos como que indicando para o filho que aquele não era o momento.

- Qual é o nome dele? – a jovem estava ainda mais impaciente, parecia nervosa.

- Sesshomaru.

Rin encarou a senhora a sua frente com os olhos arregalados e passou rapidamente o olhar para Inuyasha.

- Qual é o seu sobrenome?

- Taisho. – ele respondeu meio inserto não entendendo a atitude que a morena tomava.

- Que idiota! – Rin bateu na própria testa, fazendo um estalo e percebera o quanto foi idiota de não ter percebido antes. – A semelhança inicial... Essas fotos... Ai! Como eu sou burra, lógico que aquele... Aquele... Urgh!

Rin andava de um lado para o outro falando consigo mesmo, mãe e filho olhavam-na alarmado sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

- Rin? – Inuyasha chamou receoso.

- Por que você não me disse que era irmão dele? – Rin apontava para a foto visivelmente abalada. Seus olhos levemente arregalados e estava tanto quanto pálida.

- Mas o que tem tanto o Sesshomaru? Além de ser um idiota?

- Eu o odeio. Mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo... - disse fria.

A declaração da jovem estava carregada de um profundo ressentimento, mas acima de tudo via-se em seus olhos o brilho negro de ódio instalado onde normalmente refletia alegria. Ao ouvi-la Inuyasha e Izayoi se entreolharam e engoliram a seco. Fosse o que fosse, Sesshomaru havia provocado a ira dela e eles podiam ver que ela não deixaria barato.

xXx

* * *

**Comentário da Beta Pammy-sama**_: Hello pessoas! Como beta da Dani devo dizer que a culpa dela não postar foi completa e inteiramente dela (espero que ela não me esfole viva) auheuehuaehaehuae xD Mas enfiim! Aqui está mais um capitulo que meldels demorou... mas enfiim ela tah melhorando pessoas... não teve tantos erros assim xD mas devo dizer que a melhor parte foi a do Jackotsu xD auehauehuaehuaehu peguem no pé dela pra ela num demorar ok, pq eu jah pego demais... Vai láá Danii, sua vez de me difamar xD fui! xP_

**Comentário da autora: **_Que beta safada! oO' Sabemos que é verdade, mas não precisava divulgar né? Mas obrigada Pammyzinha, você ajudou bastante em toda a execução do capitulo, não tenho certeza se conseguiria sem você! E mais grata ainda estou pelo povo saber que passei de analfabeta para semi-analfabeta, me comoveu bastante você revelar nossas intimidades assim. Dessa vez não vou te difamar não! ¬¬'_

**Pammy-sama: **Claro que é cultura... Inútil xD Verdade, falemos no msn entom X

**Suzana-chan: **Tiveram sim. Bem, detesto te decepicionar mas ainda não foi dessa vez que p Sesshy voltou atrás. A principio não parecia, não só para o Sesshy, mas acho que para todo mundo... Mas quem podia imaginar que aquela 'menininha' tinha um curriculo daqueles? Culta? eu? Noss! Ganhei o dia depois dessa! Bem, se quiser me ajuda estamos ai para isso!

**Luh:** Confia não enh! Pammyzinha engana a primeira vista xD. Agarração? oO' Foi você que disse enh! Falei nada não...

**pequena rin:** Espero que dessa vez a demora também tenha recompensado ' Mas prometo não demorar tanto dessa vez.

**K-tute:** Sumiu enh moça! Inuyasha eh bom mesmo, mas o Sesshy é perfeito. E tem mesmo. Nossa, também adoro você moça e seus comentários, sempre que peço uma sugestão você me ajuda. Obrigada! Mas ve se aparece enh!

**Nice Egan:** Foi fofo mesmo! . Tadinha da Kagome, sem a Rin ela sofre ali. Espero que goste desse também, é, podemos dizer que a Rin surpreender bastante o Sesshy. Parabens! Você foi a unica a achar estranho a fato da repentina recontratação da Rin! Como você dev ter percebido, foi uma pegadinha da autora! xD O Inu e a Rin realmente não me tornando diabetica de tão doce que é eles juntos. O Miroku... é, ele ainda vai ralar mais um pouquinho, ainda mais nas mãos do Sesshy.

**Hanari:** Pois é, algumas pessoas meio que tem dito isso... Ele já começou a ver, mas como é orgulhoso demais não vai admitir nem tão cedo.

_Agradeço também a quem leu e não comentou, espero que gostem, me desculpe pela demora._

_Acho que é só isso, até a proxima pessoal, espero que não demore muito._

_kissus!_


	7. Sorriso maquiavélico

Inuyasha e Izayoi ouviam atentamente a narrativa da jovem Rin, ao final um breve silêncio instalou-se sobre os presentes na sala

**Disclaimer – **Inuyasha & Cia. Não me pertence, faço isso por diversão sem fins lucrativos. (Pammy: e o Sesshy é meu! :-D)

_**Biologia do Amor**_

_-_

_Por: Dani Malfoy_

_-_

**_Cap. 7 - Sorriso maquiavélico_**

**_-_**

"_**Você diz que quer me deixar... Mas você não tem escolha."**_

_(Don't Leave Me – Green Day)_

_-_

Inuyasha e Izayoi ouviam atentamente a narrativa de Rin, ao final um breve silêncio instalou-se sobre os presentes na sala.

- Rin, você subiu no meu conceito, quer dizer então que você falou isso tudo para aquele baka?

Izayoi que estava sentada ao lado do filho deu-lhe uma cotovelada e ele apenas a olhou emburrado.

- Querida, acho que há um grande mal entendido entre os dois. Infelizmente vocês começaram com o pé errado, tenho certeza que Sesshomaru admiraria sua competência e tudo que fez pelo projeto.

Rin respirou fundo, ela precisava controlar suas palavras.

- Duvido muito, ele não parece admirar nada além dele.

- Isso é verdade! – Inuyasha completou.

Izayoi preferiu ignorar a infantilidade de seu filho em relação ao irmão. Tinha ali uma nova missão em sua frente. Ela estava mais preocupada em resolver o novo desafio que surgiu. Seus olhos brilharam ao constatar o fato.

- Sei que Sesshomaru por vezes é egocêntrico, mas tenha a certeza que ele jamais deixará de reconhecer um bom profissional. Não é a toa que ele se transformou em um dos maiores e mais jovens empresários do Japão. – Nesse momento Inuyasha levantou-se e foi para a varanda, Izayoi sorriu. – Viu? É da família Taisho querer ser o centro das atenções sempre! Aposto que quando encontrá-lo de novo vai entender o que estou falando.

- Não vou encontrá-lo nunca mais!

- Tem certeza? – Rin olhou interrogativa a mulher a sua frente, ela parecia querer dizer muito mais do que as palavras demonstravam a principio.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Nada... – Izayoi suavizou a expressão. – É só um palpite.

Antes que Rin pudesse falar qualquer coisa ouviu uma voz ecoar por toda a sala.

- Acho que estou interrompendo a fofoca.

Rin ficou impressionada com a postura do homem que atravessava a sala e cumprimentava a mulher ao seu lado com um beijo nos lábios.

- Tem visitas. – Izayoi corou levemente.

Os olhos do homem depositaram-se sobre Rin, e ela sentiu um frio na espinha, ainda que ele a olhasse sem qualquer animosidade era um olhar forte e penetrante, como se quisesse ver por dentro dela... Parecia com o olhar de Sesshomaru, Rin constatou lembrando-se do seu ex-chefe.

- Hum... Esta é a nova namorada do Inuyasha?

Rin corou furiosamente, mas não teve tempo de pensar o quão envergonhada ficou após aquela pergunta por que um estrondo foi ouvido pelos três que olharam na imediatamente para onde vinha o barulho.

Inuyasha tropeçara na mesa que tinha próximo a varanda e caíra levando a mesa ao chão consigo. Estava tão ou mais vermelho que Rin.

- Pai!

Inutashio que parecia alheio a toda confusão que causara limitou-se a sentar no sofá ao lado da sua mulher e respondera displicente.

- Sim?

Izayoi discretamente escondeu os lábios na borda do casaco de lã que usava evitando mostrar o quanto aquela cena a divertia.

- A Rin é minha amiga!

- Certamente que sim... – algo no tom do pai deu a certeza a Inuyasha que ele não acreditava nele.

Obviamente que Inuyasha não foi o único a perceber, a fim de desfazer o clima tenso que se instalou Izayoi pronunciou-se.

- Querido, você não vai acreditar na coincidência que temos aqui. – virou-se sorridente para o marido. – Rin... – indicou a morena ao seu lado. – Trabalhou no projeto que o Sesshomaru financia naquela ilha na costa sul de Tóquio.

Enquanto falava Izayoi fiscalizava se a jovem empregada que adentrara na sala com uma bandeja de prata e xícaras de porcelana servia a todos corretamente.

O patriarca da família levantou as sobrancelhas em sinal de surpresa olhou para a jovem ao lado da sua esposa e falou em tom sério:

- Por que você saiu de lá?

A jovem empregada saiu da sala em silencio como entrara.

- Erh... – Rin ficou meio sem jeito tentando achar palavras adequadas. – Acho que foi incompatibilidade de opiniões.

- Hum... – Os olhos dele brilharam enquanto parecia considerar. – Quer dizer que vocês terminaram o namoro e agora você namora o Inuyasha?

Ao comentário de Inutashio seguiram-se uma série de reações. Rin, que bebia o chá, cuspiu de uma vez só e deixou a xícara cair atingindo as pernas de Inuyasha que passava em direção a poltrona do outro. Inuyasha por sua vez, surpreso com o que o pai disse, teve o efeito maximizado ao sentir um liquido quente escorrer por suas pernas e algo estilhaçar aos seus pés, pulou e acabou por cair na mesa de centro frente ao sofá derrubando um belo arranjo de flores que estava sobre a mesa, água e pedaços de cristais espalharam-se pelo carpete. Izayoi começou uma crise de risos nervosos, até mesmo ela achou que seu marido passará dos limites.

Inutashio olhava a cena com certo tédio, como se pessoas caindo, tendo crise de risos e derrubando e quebrando coisas fosse comum ao seu dia-a-dia.

Quando Izayoi finalmente acabara com seus risos histéricos, Rin e Inuyasha se entreolhavam quase roxos de tanta vergonha, Inutashio recostou-se no sofá.

O silêncio pairou naquela sala, nem mesmo Izayoi estava disposta a quebrá-lo dessa vez, ela mordia o lábio inferior em sinal de nervosismo, parecia querer que aquela situação constrangedora passasse, porém não sabia como fazê-lo.

Kaede adentrou na sala com um telefone preto sem fio nas mãos.

- Ligação do Sesshoumaru-sama.

Kaede entregou o telefone nas mãos de Inutashio. Rin sentiu o sangue ferver ao constatar que seu ex-chefe estava do outro lado daquela ligação.

- Moshi-Moshi! – Saudou o filho.

- _Moshi Moshi_. – A voz de Sesshomaru soou seria.

- Você não vai acreditar em quem está aqui conosco...

Rin arregalou os olhos não acreditando no que ele falaria. Sentiu seu estomago congelar de medo.

- _Quem? _– apesar de perguntar Sesshomaru não tinha o mínimo interesse em saber.

- A sua ex... – antes que ele continuasse a falar o telefone foi puxado de sua mão e as palavras morreram sem emoção em sua boca – funcionária.

Ele olhava a sua esposa que o olhava feio. Izayoi dirigiu suas palavras ao aparelho que tinha em suas mãos.

- Sesshomaru! Como está por ai? Que idéia é essa de ficar três dias sem ligar? Sabe o quanto ficamos preocupados?

Izayoi apertou discretamente a botão de viva-voz que tinha no telefone e colocou o telefone a sua frente na mesa de centro para que todos pudessem ouvir.

_- Calma Izayoi, uma pergunta de cada vez. _– Sesshomaru mantinha a voz fria. –_ As coisas não andam muito bem por aqui. Tenho tido muitos problemas e pouco tempo para ligações. Imagino que apenas você ficou preocupada... Desnecessariamente._

- No dia que eu tiver um ataque cardíaco de preocupação com vocês ai vocês verão o que é desnecessário. – Sesshomaru suspirou cansado.

_- Quando vocês viram para a ilha?_

- Sabe como é seu pai né? Você teve a quem puxar quanto a trabalho. Vai enrolar até o ultimo minuto. Mas diga-me, que problemas você anda tendo?

_- Com o novo veterinário._

- Novo? O que houve com o antigo? – Izayoi olhou para a Rin nesse momento e sorriu cúmplice.

_- Logo que chegou à ilha me deu problemas. Era uma garota que mais parecia um moleque... _– Rin estava pronta a falar alguma coisa, porém Inuyasha tapou sua boca e Izayoi suspirou aliviada. _- Até o Inuyasha é mais civilizado que ela. –_ Foi à vez de Rin segurar Inuyasha que queria pegar o telefone e esmagá-lo como se fosse fazer algum efeito sobre Sesshomaru.

Inutashio apenas sorriu e recostou-se no sofá.

- Não entendi. – Izayoi tentava se concentrar no que falava e esquecer toda a agitação em volta.

_- Era petulante e arrogante, não sei como controlava isso aqui tão bem._

Nesse momento Rin largou Inuyasha e seus olhos vidraram no telefone a sua frente.

- Mas se ela controlava bem por que a demitiu?

_- Não esperava que ela fosse tão vital no funcionamento disso aqui e nem imaginava que fosse tão boa no que fazia, esses dias andei lendo o currículo dela, na área em que atua nunca vi igual. E pelo que já ouvi por aqui ela faz jus a cada linha daquela folha. _

Rin sentiu uma emoção que quase não cabia em si. Ela sentiu uma repentina vontade de correr e pular. Ao longo da sua carreira já recebera muitos elogios, mas nunca um lhe deixou tão feliz quanto aquele. Fazia bem ao seu orgulho saber Sesshomaru reconhecia que ela era boa no que se dispôs a fazer.

Izayoi sorriu ao perceber as reações da jovem e dirigiu-lhe um olhar como quem diz "Eu disse".

- E por que não a readmite então?

_- Não sei nem onde ela está._

- O que não lhe serve de desculpa já que esse detalhe é um estalar de dedos para Sesshomaru Taisho.

_- Não volto atrás em minhas decisões._

- Tem sempre uma primeira vez para tudo.

_- Por que isso te incomoda tanto?_

Izayoi arregalou os olhos e sentiu suas mãos molhadas.

- Por nada oras. Do modo como disse julguei que fosse o melhor.

_- Tudo bem. – _Tinha um tom de desconfiança na voz dele, mas ela preferiu ignorar – _Vou desligar, tenho uma reunião daqui a pouco._

- Até mais! E vê se da noticias!

_- Tudo bem._

E desligou o telefone. Todos na sala ficaram em silêncio encarando aquele aparelho sobre a mesa como se a qualquer momento ele fosse criar vida e sair correndo.

- Bem... – Inutashio pronunciou-se interrompendo o silêncio mórbido entre os presentes. – Vou voltar ao trabalho. Foi um prazer conhecê-la jovem Rin. – pegou a mão da jovem e a beijou. – Mas agora tenho que ir. – deu um beijo doce em sua esposa e saiu.

- Você ouviu Rin? – Izayoi dirigiu sua fala a jovem que parecia em transe. – Sabe qual foi a ultima vez que vi Sesshomaru elogiar alguém?

Rin olhou-a interrogativa.

- Ele devia ter uns seis ou sete anos quando disse que Inutashio era o melhor pai do mundo e queria ser como ele quando crescesse.

- Nossa... – as palavras saíram dos lábios da jovem quase como um sussurro.

- Feh! Deixa esse baka para lá!

- Inuyasha! Olha os modos! – Izayoi o repreendeu.

O resto do dia correu com agradáveis conversas e por mais que Rin tentasse distrair-se quando menos esperava vinha em sua mente as palavras de Sesshomaru. E agora percebeu que a saudade daquela ilha que fora seu lar por dois anos aumentou e ela sentia-se angustiada e com um aperto no coração.

Ao final da tarde quando se despediu de Izayoi e Inutashio Rin entrou no carro de Inuyasha com um ar melancólico.

- O que houve Rin?

Rin suspirou.

- Nada.

Inuyasha colocou o cinto de segurança e virou-se um pouco para poder olhar Rin que tinha as mãos no colo e o olhava para fora do carro com o olhar perdido.

- Rin, até o insensível do Sesshomaru perceberia que você não está bem.

A morena suspirou novamente e fechou os olhos. Inuyasha encarou-a por mais alguns segundos, vendo que ela estava perdida em pensamentos ajeitou-se e ligou o carro.

- Fique a vontade para falar quando quiser.

Rin sentiu o carro deslizar pela estrada de paralelepípedo da casa dos Taisho e depois pelo asfalto das ruas de Tóquio.

- Tenho saudades.

- Hum? – Inuyasha surpreendeu-se com a fala da jovem.

- Saudades daquela ilha, das pessoas, dos animais... De tudo! – ela falava quase em um sussurro e Inuyasha percebia o seu tom de voz anunciando choro. – Às vezes penso se pudesse voltar o tempo abaixaria a cabeça para o Sesshomaru só para estar lá ainda... – Inuyasha ao sentir que a voz da morena perdera-se no meio da fala olhou-a, tal qual não foi a sua surpresa quando viu lágrimas escorrer de seus olhos.

- Não diga isso Rin! Você não devia abaixar a cabeça para aquele idiota! Nem cogite essa possibilidade.

- Mas...

- Mas nada Rin! – Inuyasha suspirou tentando acalmar-se vendo que sua voz estava se alterando. – Olha deve ser muito difícil, imagino que sim, mas da mesma forma que você saiu de Tóquio e se adaptou a ilha, você saiu de lá e logo se adaptará aqui de novo.

- Eu sei... Quer dizer, espero... Mas é que... Não sei! Queria poder ir lá mais uma vez, quando sai de lá não julguei que seria tão difícil... Queria poder ir lá mais uma vez e... E... Não sei! Apenas ir lá...

A voz da jovem estava embargada de emoção e súplica, Inuyasha sentiu um forte aperto no coração.

- Por que você não vai lá visitar e...

- Não! – ela gritou em protesto assustando o hanyou. – Não volto lá nem sob tortura! Por mais que sinta saudades não vou voltar lá e ser humilhada de novo.

- Rin...

Ela limpou as lágrimas e olhou Inuyasha que ainda dirigia.

- Não Inuyasha, o que eu mais queria era poder voltar aquela ilha, mas não enquanto seu irmão estiver lá.

- Meio irmão... – falou já como em ato reflexo. – Olha Rin, isso pode demorar... Ele vai ficar lá pelo menos um mês!

- É mesmo... Bem paciência né?

- Ou talvez não...

- Hum?

- Não, é que talvez até ele sair de lá você já tenha esquecido. Ou quem sabe não saia antes do prazo?

- Pode ser...

Ela voltou a olhar a rua. Inuyasha olhou-a de relance e sorriu maroto, um sorriso que herdará de sua mãe.

Inuyasha estacionou o carro frente ao prédio de Rin.

- Você quer subir? Conhecer a Ayame?

- Hum... Fica para próxima, lembrei que tenho uns trabalhos para fazer com meu pai.

Rin arqueou a sobrancelha e estranhou a repentina pressa do amigo, mas nada comentou.

- Hum... Então ta.. Tchau! – Despediu-se do amigo com dois beijinhos no rosto e saiu do carro.

Enquanto observava sua amiga entrar no prédio em segurança ele pegou o celular e discou um numero já conhecido.

- Moshi Moshi.

- _Moshi moshi. – respondeu uma voz alegre do outro lado da linha._

- Preciso da sua ajuda.

_- O que houve?_

- Não é nada demais, mas tenho a certeza que você vai adorar me ajudar.

_- Diga logo então!_

- Por telefone não dá, tem que ser pessoalmente.

- _O que está esperando para vir para cá então?_

- To indo já!

Inuyasha desligou o celular e dirigiu pelas ruas de Tóquio pensando como faria para executar o que estava em sua mente. Com certeza iria precisar de ajuda.

-

_Nota da Beta-Reader, Pammy-sama:_ Olá pessoas queridas do coração da Pammy e da Dani! Voltamos!! Estão felizes?! Bem... Como sempre tenho que elogiar a Dani... Sua mente maléfica reina e ela sempre acaba nas melhores partes, mas como eu sei o que ocorre depois (porque eu ajudo ela a dar um toque de maleficidade nas coisas), não me importo que vocês fiquem sem saber xD (que má que eu sou). Mas, contudo, devo dizer que esse capitulo ficou minúsculo e que ela deve publicar o próximo mais rápido possível... Apesar de que eu num continuo a OQTMIDF fazem quantos meses mesmo hein Dani? xD mas isso não vem ao caso! Briguem com ela pra ela continuar o mais rápido possível okay pessoas? Beijinhos da Beta.

_Nota da Autora Dani Malfoy:_ Bem, não tenho muito o que dizer sabe... Bem, sou um pouquinho má sim, mas tenho que garantir que vocês voltem né? xD Cobrem atualizações da Pammy também! Ela empacou! ¬¬' A minha tá indo, devagar e sempre... xD Ah! Sem muito o que dizer, vamos as respostas.

**Respondendo as Reviews:**

**_Luh:_** O Jack no papel realmente ficou perfeito, não poderia ter tido melhor! Realmente, a tartaruga deve ter sofrido na mão dele. Pois é, e todo mundo achando que ela voltou mesmo. Isso é p/ mostrar como o mundo é pequeno, na minha vida acontece casos como esse o tempo todo. Engoliram mesmo, mas relaxa, eles vão ter a vez deles... ;x

**_Rukia-hime:_** Maldade na história realmente vai ter, mas quem vai fazer com quem... bem, melhor você esperar p/ descobrir! xD O problema do Jack é o jeito meio (totalmente) excentrico dele! Bem, que bom que gostou e espero que continue lendo!

**_Naty Dark:_** O importante é que voltou né? xD A Rin fria é as vezes, mas quando é, dá medo, por que é algo que ninguém espera! xD Espero que goste desse.

**_Debs-Chan:_** Que bom que está gostando! Sobre a demora... Bem, juro que tento ser o mais rápido possível! A Rin realmenta tá perfeita! O Inu tá um fofo mesmo! .

**_Pammy-sama não difama ain...:_** Que nome foi esse Pammy? o.O' Tadinha, tão jovem e já na manguaça... Balançando a cabeça de um lado p/ o outro Hey! Se anda vendo demais! Claro que foi foda, fui eu que fiz! xD Nem me senti agora Brincadeirinha! Também te amo menina!

**_tenshiraissa:_** E ai está moça! Espero que continua lendo!

**_Anna Kurara:_** Realmente o Jack fez sucesso! Não tem quem não goste! Bem, postei ai, não foi rapido, mas não demorou tanto quanto da última vez!

_Agradecimentos especias a **Nex Potter, Rukia-hime** e **tenshiraissa** que adicionaram a fic a suas favoritas._

_Agradeço também a quem leu e não comentou, fiquem a vontade para virem para a luz! xD_

_Acho que é só! Até a proxima!_

_Kissus!_


	8. E suas intenções

Anos depois... Gente desculpa mesmo! Estava sem net (ainda to, mas por pouco tempo) e pra mim esse capítulo já estava postado, quando ia salvar o nove vi que ainda estava no sete, percebi logo que havia algo errado. Então, com um pouco (muito) de atraso, está aqui pra vocês. Espero postar o novo até o fim da semana pra compensar.

* * *

_**Biologia do Amor**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Por Danii Malfoy_

_._

**Cap. 8 ****– ... E suas intenções**

**.**

"_Quando a esmola é grande demais o santo desconfia". (Dito Popular)_

.

- É melhor não Inuyasha... – ela respondera receosa mordendo os lábios inferiores.

- Por favor! – ele segurava seus ombros não dando oportunidade que ela fugisse.

- Inu... O que eu vou fazer lá?

- Rin, o tempo que não estiver trabalhando podemos sair.

- Mas não seria uma intromissão da minha parte? O que seus pais vão pensar?

- Não Rin! Minha mãe pessoalmente deu a idéia para que te levasse.

- Mas por quê?

- Bem, ela gostou muito de você e acha que seria uma boa distração... Sabe como é, esquecer tudo o que aconteceu.

- Hum entendo...

- Então você vai?

- Não sei...

- Se você não acredita no que digo posso fazer com que converse pessoalmente com a minha mãe.

- Não! – ela quase gritou.

- Então você vai?

- Olha – ela passou a mão pelos cabelos nervosa. – Posso te dar a resposta depois?

- Tudo bem. Agora tenho que ir – disse olhando no relógio e percebendo que aquela conversa estava durando mais do que pensava. – Mais tarde te encontro na sorveteria e você me da a resposta, ta?

- Tudo bem Inu. Que horas? - Rin suspirou cansada.

- Umas cinco está bom?

- Tudo bem.

- Agora tenho mesmo que ir. Tchau Rin! – ele deu um beijo na testa dela e virou-se, ela o viu andar apressado pelas ruas de Tóquio.

Inuyasha pegou o celular e discou um numero já conhecido.

- Moshi Moshi.

- _Moshi Moshi_ – respondera a voz do outro lado feliz ao reconhecer a voz que lhe falava.

- Mãe, acabei de falar com ela.

- _E ela?_

- Bem, disse que ia pensar.

- _Hum... Já esperávamos isso, mas você acha que ela vai aceitar?_

- Acho que sim. Fiquei de encontrá-la mais tarde e ela vai me dar à resposta.

- _Se ela não aceitar?_

- Ai nosso plano vai por água a baixo.

- _Não! _– Izayoi apressou-se em dizer. –_ Nem que eu tenha que falar pessoalmente com ela, mas ela vai nessa viagem!_

- Por que isso te importa tanto? – Inuyasha perguntou desconfiado.

- _Ora meu filho, sou uma senhora entediada..._ – ela bem sabia que se explicasse a verdade Inuyasha não entenderia. – _E esse plano todo é uma distração e tanto!_

- Mas você acha que vai dar certo? – ele perguntou incerto.

_- Meu querido você esta falando com Izayoi Taishou não há nada que leve esse nome e não de certo_.

- Hum... Acho que depois de anos de casamento o egocentrismo do meu pai finalmente a atingiu. - Izayoi riu. - Mãe, tenho que desligar, vou dirigir agora.

_- Hum sim, vê se usa o cinto filho._

- Mãe! – Inuyasha revirou os olhos.

_- O que? Estou falando serio mocinho, você sabe quantos acidentes acontece por imprudência e quantas mortes por falta de cinto de segurança?_

- Você não fica realmente pesquisando essas coisas né?

_- São pequenas notas que vem nas minhas revistas de moda_. – Izayoi comentou envergonhada.

- Ah sim. – Inuyasha revirou os olhos e falou com uma voz entediada – Imaginava... Mãe vou desligar agora, até!

_**- o –**_

Rin chegou a casa e sentou no sofá. Ainda pensava na proposta de Inuyasha, parecia tão convidativa... Mas ao mesmo tempo tão estranha a assustava até. Conheciam-se há pouco tempo e ele já fazia uma proposta daquelas? Não que ela duvidasse das boas intenções dele, mas lhe parecia tão precipitado... Suspirou cansada.

Olhou o relógio e pela hora imaginou que Ayame estaria no horário do almoço, decidiu ligar para a amiga e pedir uma opinião.

_- Moshi Moshi._

- Ayame?

- _Rin? Aconteceu alguma coisa? _– a ruiva empregou um tom preocupado em sua voz.

- Sim.

- _O que houve? _– Rin afastou o fone do ouvido ao perceber que a voz da amiga subiu umas duas oitavas, pelo menos.

- Não é nada grave, quer dizer, depende do seu ponto de vista...

- _Rin! _– Ayame revirou os olhos. –_ Fala de uma vez, sim?_

A morena mordeu o lábio inferior, ligar para amiga parecia ideal, mas agora se sentia uma adolescente pedindo para dormir na casa do namorado aos pais.

- Bem, preciso de uma opinião sua... Sabe o Inuyasha?

_- Hum... Ele te pediu em casamento e você esta em dúvida entre rosa claro ou verde musgo para a decoração das faixas da igreja._

- Que?

Rin nem ao menos sabia que se poderia ficar em dúvida entre a decoração da igreja, aliás, ela não pensava nisso. Por Kami, quem pensa nisso? Ah! Claro, **Ayame**...

_- Não? Já escolheu? Esta em duvida entre canapés ou salgadinhos?_

- Ayame! – Às vezes a ruiva conseguia sair tanto da orbita que a assustava. – Não é nada _disso_! O Inuyasha me chamou para viajar com ele. **Só** isso.

_- __**"Só" **__isso?! – _Ayame gritou do outro lado da linha assustando a morena. –_ Como assim? Ela já quer pular para a lua de mel? Rin, eu conheço esses tipos..._

- Ayame! – Rin suspirou fundo pedindo paciência a Kami. – Eu falo você escuta e depois você fala o quanto quiser, ta?

Ayame ficou em silencio e Rin entendeu como um consentimento dela.

- O Inuyasha vai resolver alguns negócios em Hiroshima e pediu para eu acompanhá-lo. Não do jeito pervertido que você está pensando, apenas para nos distrairmos um pouco. Hum, depois de trabalhar tanto naquela ilha ele acha que eu preciso de férias.

_- Isso é serio?_

- É sim, por sinal a mãe dele que deu a idéia.

_- Agora eu estou impressionada. MAS QUE DROGA, EU PEDI MOLHO SOYO E NÃO ESSA ABERRAÇÃO AMARELA._

Rin pulou para o outro lado do sofá, sobressaltada e ficou encarando o fone como se a qualquer momento a amiga fosse sair por ali.

_- Rin?! RIN!_

- Ayame? – a morena perguntou com cautela como para se certificar que ela não estava gritando com ela.

_- Olha, vou ter que desligar por que eu, hum... Meio que joguei a bandeja em cima do atendente e acho que ele não está muito, hum... Acordado. _– ela falava incerta, Rin sabia que a amiga aprontou mais uma das suas. –_ Olha se quer minha opinião eu no seu lugar já estaria com a mala pronta e a passagem na mão, por Kami, você é maior de idade e independente, e cá entre nós, esta mesmo precisando praticar sexo._

- AYAME!! – gritou Rin completamente indignada, suas bochechas completamente vermelhas. Ela praticava sexo... Erm... É... Ela pratic**ava**.

_- Enfim, conversamos depois_. – disse a amiga desligando o telefone celular rapidamente e nem ao menos se despedir da morena.

Com certeza aprontara uma grande confusão. Rin suspirou e deitou no sofá encarando o teto, acalmando os nervos. Pensava no quanto a sua vida tinha mudado em poucos dias. Não soube ao certo o quanto ficou ali encarando o teto, mas logo seus olhos ficaram pesados e ela dormiu ali mesmo.

E dormiu...

E dormiu...

Até que ouviu um barulho estridente e repetitivo. Acordou sobressaltada com algo que vibrava na suas costas. Pulou do sofá e acabou por cair sentada no chão. Ela ajeitou o cabelo tentando assimilar os fatos até que olhou para o sofá e entendeu que era o seu celular que tocava. Rapidamente ela pegou e atendeu.

- Moshi Moshi. – sua voz estava grogue de sono e ao mesmo tempo afetada pelo susto.

_- Que voz é essa?_

- Inuyasha... – Rin bateu na testa lembrando que marcara com o amigo, olhou pela varanda que estava aberta e viu que o céu estava escuro, quase noite, com certeza passará das cinco.

_- Você está atrasada._

- Erh... Dizer que estava desenvolvendo meu inconsciente através de ondas psíquicas sonoras por autogestão serve de desculpa?

_- Você quer dizer que estava dormindo roncando que nem uma serra elétrica enquanto estou aqui te esperando?_

- Hum... Depende do seu ponto de vista...

_- Se você vir aqui rapidamente e dizer o que eu quero ouvir posso pensar em te perdoar._

- Bem, veremos então... Estou indo.

Rin desligou apressada e começou a correr de um lado para o outro procurando sapato, chaves de casa e um agasalho.

Olhou no relógio estava uma hora e alguns minutinhos atrasada. Respirou fundo e entrou na sorveteria. Olhou para a sua boa e velha mesinha, e lá estava Inuyasha, seus olhos âmbares fixaram em sua figura de tal forma que parecia que a qualquer momento sua alma sairia do corpo.

- Erh... Olá Inu. – respondeu incerta caminhando até a figura que a essa altura já estava de pé.

- Você está atrasada Ayaname Rin.

- Hum... Dizer que foi uma lástima e estou profundamente arrependida serve?

- Não. – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- E eu quase ter sido atropelada para chegar aqui o mais rápido possível? – Rin parou frente à figura, mas do outro lado da mesa, como se aquilo garantisse alguma segurança caso ele desse um surto.

- Não. – olhou-a profundamente. – Só uma coisa serve. – sentou-se com uma calma controlada. – E você bem sabe o que é.

- Ai! – ela sentou-se nervosa e o viu degustar seu sorvete calmamente. – Isso é injusto!

- Pegar a fraqueza do inimigo e explorá-la para conseguir o que quer é negociar. Uma das regras mais básicas de um executivo.

- Um injusto né! – ela cruzou os braços descontentes.

- Não exatamente... Depende da intensidade que você aplica essa estratégia.

- Ta! Ta! Deixa para lá...

- E então?

Rin respirou fundo e ficou alguns segundos observando Inuyasha. Lembrou-se das palavras da amiga e juntou com as suas tentando formular uma resposta.

- Ta Inu... – deu uma olhadela do amigo a tempo de ver um leve sorriso forma-se no canto de seus lábios.

- "Ta" o que? – ele perguntou com uma dúvida fingida, seu sorriso já se alargando. Rin encarou-o séria.

- Não se faça de bobo Inuyasha, sabe muito bem o que significa...

- Não sei não, por que não fala?

- Eu vou com você baka! Que coisa. – cruzou os braços e o olhou emburrada.

- Ótimo, viajamos na sexta-feira.

Ela arregalou os olhos.

- Mas Já?!

- Ainda né Rin? Isso não são férias programadas, é uma viagem de negócios.

- Então é melhor eu não ir.

Inuyasha quase bateu na testa ao perceber o que falará, mas tinha que manter o controle se não poria tudo a perder e sua mãe não lhe perdoaria. Ela estava receosa e em dúvida, calculou bem as palavras que falaria.

- Rin, eu vou ter apenas duas reuniões e vou ficar uma semana por lá. Seria legal ter uma companhia esses dias todos.

- Se são só duas reuniões por que ficar lá tanto tempo? – ela o olhou desconfiada.

Ele suspirou exausto, por Kami, fazer uma boa ação custava tanto assim? Agora entendia porque seu irmão nunca ajudava ninguém...

- É uma na sexta-feira, onde as empresas apresentarão suas propostas e apenas na outra sexta-feira que a firma contratante irá decidir qual empresa oferece os melhores serviços.

- Mas em uma licitação dessas, você não deveria ir com uma equipe?

- Por Kami, eu sou bastante competente para fazer isso sozinho.

- Desculpe.

- Tudo bem. Mas você vai né?

- Hum... Vou né, já disse que vou...

- Ótimo. – ele sorriu.

Continuaram conversando sobre o que fariam em Hiroshima e Inuyasha viu a animação da amiga crescer gradativamente, sentiu um certo peso no coração por enganar ela, mas era necessário. No final, ela agradeceria pelo menos ele esperava.

Ao longo da semana ele evitou contato com a morena, ainda que sempre repetisse a si mesmo que era por uma boa causa, não diminuía a dificuldade de sustentar essa mentira. A semana pareceu se arrastar enquanto ele inventava desculpas para não encontrá-la, mas quando, de fato, chegou a sexta ele começou a achar que a semana passará rápido demais e ele não se sentia preparado para o que faria.

- Mãe! Já repassamos isso mil vezes, eu já sei exatamente o que devo fazer. – "Não que isso vá me garantir que vou fazer e que vá sair como esperado", completou em pensamento, mas julgou melhor não falar alto pôs deixaria sua mãe mais histérica.

_- Ta bom meu filho! Eu só queria ter certeza... _– era perceptível, ainda que por telefone, que sua mãe estava tão ou mais nervosa que ele.

- Olha mãe, vou desligar, melhor você não me ligar até chegarmos lá.

_- E como eu fico aqui?_

- Quando chegarmos eu te ligo ta? Agora vou desligar, cheguei ao andar dela. Tchau mãe. - desligou antes que ela tivesse tempo de dizer algo.

As portas do elevador se abriram e ele adentrou no corredor forrado com carpetado cinza e as paredes salmão, ele olhou envolta, havia quatro apartamentos por andar. Inuyasha encaminhou-se para o começo do corredor, onde havia um capacho com as palavras 'bem vindo' e uma mesinha com um arranjo de flores ao canto. Olhou para o numero dourado preso a porta, era o apartamento dela.

Ele tocou a campainha e esperou até que ouviu os trincos da porta sendo soltos do outro lado. A porta abriu-se e revelou uma jovem ruiva.

- Olá! Você deve ser o Inuyasha.

- Sou sim.

- Ayame, prazer! – Ela fez uma pequena reverência com a cabeça e ele seguiu o movimento, um pouco menos exagerado. – Entre, por favor!

Ela abriu caminho para ele com a mão e fechou a porta e o encarou.

- Sabe, nem precisaria perguntar seu nome, do jeito que ouço falar de você aqui, ainda mais depois dessa viagem... Puff! Poderia te reconhecer de costas a cinqüenta metros.

- Não acredite nela! – ele ouviu a voz da amiga que vinha de uma das portas do corredor a sua frente.

A ruiva limitou-se a sorrir inocente.

- Sente-se Inuyasha, Rin esta terminando de arrumar as malas e já vem.

Ele imaginou o que tanto que a amiga tinha que arrumar já que ela ligará para ele na quarta e disse que começaria a arrumar as malas, tendo em vista que a dele ficou pronta em uma hora ou menos.

- Coisa de mulher, sabe? – Ayame como que adivinhado seus pensamentos acrescentou, ele apenas assentiu.

Antes que qualquer um dos dois pronunciasse algo Rin surgiu com uma mala de rodinhas e uma bolsa.

- Vamos? – ela sorriu radiante.

Inuyasha assentiu e levantou-se.

- Espero ter outras oportunidades de lhe conhecer Inuyasha! – Ayame acenou.

- Espero que sim.

- E vê se cuida bem da **minha **Rin, se não... – o olhar doce que tinha em seus olhos sumiu dando lugar ao perfeito olhar de um psicopata.

Inuyasha surpreendeu-se com a repentina mudança da ruiva e teve vontade de saber o que ela acharia de todo o plano.

- Pode deixar.

- Vamos Inuyasha, deixa a Ayame e seus excessos de mãe ai.

- Ingrata! – murmurou entre dentes.

- Tchau amiga, até semana que vem. – a frase saia meio cantada com o pretexto de animar à amiga, mas via-se que ela debochava claramente.

- Tchau ingrata! – sentou-se emburrada no sofá e folheou uma revista que estava próxima fingindo ler o que estava escrito.

Rin sorriu e indicou a saída para Inuyasha que ainda olhava a cena com certa curiosidade, mas preferiu não comentar nada e saíram em silêncio.

Entraram no elevador e ele sentiu suas mãos molhadas de suor. Por um momento havia se esquecido do plano. Seu semblante deveria mostrar isso por que ao olhá-lo Rin estranhou.

- Você está bem?

Ele quase deu um salto com o susto que levou, estava tão concentrado lembrando o que deveria fazer que praticamente esquecera-se que ela estava ao seu lado.

- Estou... Estou s-sim... – as portas do elevador abriram-se e ambos saíram. – Só estou pensando, hum... Na reunião. Sabe como é, muita coisa a ser dita.

- Ah! Sim. – ela o olhou com compreensão, acreditando no que ele dissera.

Saíram do prédio e dirigiram-se ao carro que estava a alguns passos do prédio. Dessa vez havia um motorista que a cumprimentou. Ele saiu do carro e pôs a bagagem dela no porta-malas.

Os três entraram e rumaram para o aeroporto.

- Inuyasha acabamos de passar pela entrada do aeroporto. – Rin apressou-se em dizer, mas evitando sobressaltar muito o fato, poderia ser uma indelicadeza com o motorista que deve ter se distraído.

- Está certo Rin, vamos de jatinho particular, a entrada é outra.

Inuyasha, juntamente de Izayoi, tomaram essa precaução. Não queriam que ela tivesse acesso aos reais vôos que haviam para Hiroshima, e muito menos deveriam pegar um avião público porque logo seriam descobertos.

Ela apenas concordou com a cabeça.

_**- o –**_

Rin estava sentada no jatinho da família Taishou e olhava pela pequena janela ovular a pista de pouso e decolagem.

- Aperte o cinto Rin. Falei com o piloto, já vamos decolar.

Ele sentou-se e apertou o cinto e Rin copiou o movimento. Não era bem fã de aterrissagens e decolagens. Preferiu fechar os olhos e relaxar.

- Pode abrir os olhos, já levantamos vôo.

Ela abriu apenas um olho, com medo do que poderia ver. No entanto via apenas o amigo folheando alguns papeis já sem cinto distraidamente. Abriu o outro olho, um tanto envergonhada por ser pega em seu medo infantil.

- Erh... Eu só estava tentando dormir.

- Obviamente. – ele dizia distraído não há olhando diretamente. – Eu falava a mesma coisa até os dez anos de idade.

Ela preferiu ignorar a provocação do amigo e olhava pela janela o avião ganhar altitude deixando a paisagem turva. Provavelmente estavam passando entre as nuvens.

- O senhor que beber alguma coisa? – uma voz melodiosa e agradável perguntava, Rin virou-se a tempo de ver uma comissária de bordo, vestida de azul, sorrir gentil para Inuyasha.

- Sim, sim eu vou hum... O que você vai querer Rin?

- Eu? – ela piscou distraída. – Nada.

- Tem certeza? Sabe, depois de levantar vôo é bom que bebamos alguma coisa. – ele parecia tenso e sua voz demonstrava isso.

Ambas as mulheres lhe dedicaram um olhar de estranheza, nunca haviam ouvido falar disso.

- Da onde você tirou isso Inu?

- Você nunca ouviu? – ele tentava empregar um tom surpreso na voz. – Oh! Mas todo mundo sabe que ao levantar vôo é recomendável que se beba algum liquido para... Hum, não desidratar.

Ela o encarou, desconfiada, com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Ele sorria tentando convencê-la. Olhou para a aeromoça buscando ajuda. Ela não entendia bem o que se passava ali, mas via que Inuyasha lhe dedicava um olhar significativo, tendo em vista que a família dele pagava seus honorários apenas concordou.

- Ah! É claro! – bateu na testa encenando. – Que distraída eu sou! Sabe... - dirigiu-se a morena. – É uma das lições básicas do curso de comissária... É bastante recomendável que se beba algo assim que decolar.

- Mas eu quase nunca bebo e não morri até hoje.

- Teve sorte senhorita! Já vi gente sair do avião direto para o soro por desidratação.

Ela olhava de Inuyasha para a comissária que sorriam em resposta. Um sorriso nervoso e suadouro.

- Bem, já que vocês insistem... Um copo de água então.

- Ótimo. – a comissária sorrira em concordância e já virava para pegar a água.

- Eu pego! - Inuyasha levantou-se de um salto assuntando as duas com sua atitude.

- Não precisa se incomodar senhor, eu faço isso. – ela parecia ofendida por ter seu trabalho posto à prova.

- Não precisa. – olhava para ela e rangia os dentes. – EU PE-GO!

- Inuyasha por que está tão nervoso? – Rin olhava a cena abobalhada, ele parecia querer voar em cima da jovem a qualquer momento por um simples copo de água.

- É a reunião! – brandiu automático em respostas – Minha cabeça esta a mil, estou muito tenso. Preciso relaxar. Dar uma caminhada...

- Mas é um jatinho. Não dá uma boa caminhada. – a comissária comentou o que era óbvio.

- Não tem importância! Há metros do chão é o melhor que posso fazer.

Ele se encaminhava para a pequena cozinha do -avião vendo que a jovem comissária o seguia estancou onde estava e virou-se.

- Por que está me seguindo?

- Vou para o meu posto. – havia certo receio em sua voz. O comportamento dele estava assustando-a.

- De maneira nenhuma! Fique aqui e faça companhia a Senhorita Ayaname.

- Não precisa Inuyasha. – Rin, que ouvia toda a conversa respondeu. – Não é como se eu fosse me jogar do avião de pura solidão. – ela pegou uma revista próxima a sua cadeira e começou a folheá-la distraída. – Eu vou ficar bem.

- De maneira nenhuma! Eu insisto. – ele sorriu e pulava alegre. – Sarah fique com ela. Sente-se aqui. – ele arrastou a jovem até a cadeira e pressionou seus ombros para que ela sentasse.

- Senhor você esta bem?

- Bem? Estou ótimo! – ele continuava a saltitar. – E vocês também devem estar. Por isso fique aqui e faça companhia a senhorita Rin enquanto pego água para as duas. (**N/A: **Alguém está achando o Inuyasha meio... hum, gay? **N/Beta:** Eu to achando ele psicótico demais o.o')

- Mas eu não quero... – a voz da comissária morreu gradativamente ao ver Inuyasha se distanciando.

Rin que não entendia o modo estranho que o amigo estava agindo desde que fora buscá-la em casa preferiu ignorar atribuindo o fato a um possível nervoso pré reunião.

Voltou a folhear a revista distraída.

- A senhorita está bem? No que mesmo trabalha?

Rin olhou por sobre a revista para a jovem sentada a sua frente. Acho que ela encarou aquela coisa toda de 'Fique e converse' uma ordem. Ela estava nervosa e sem jeito avaliou. Por fim fechou a revista e decidiu dar atenção a jovem comissária. Não queria ser responsável pelo mal estar daquela jovem. Que a essa altura devia estar tão nervosa quanto seu patrão.

- Estou quase que saindo de férias depois de anos de trabalho. Estou ótima! – ela sorriu. – Eu trabalhava em um projeto de preservação ambiental em uma ilha na costa do Japão. E você? Há quanto tempo trabalha para a família Taishou?

**- o –**

- Mas que droga! Onde estão os copos? – Inuyasha abria um pequeno armário preso ao chão revirando os objetos em seu interior.

Ele levantou e acabou por bater a cabeça na porta do armário de cima que estava aberto. Sentiu o local ferido endurecer. Pulou de dor e acabou por chutar a porta do armário inferior fazendo todo o seu conteúdo cair em seus pés.

- Kuso! – gritou.

- Senhor Taishou está bem? Tem certeza que não quer ajuda? A voz de Sarah vinha da sala ao lado.

- Tenho! Fique ai! – respondeu nervoso.

Enquanto recolocava os objetos no armário avistou sobre a bancada do outro lado da pequena cozinha alguns copos plásticos descartáveis. Penalizou-se por não ter avistado antes.

Terminou de recolher os objetos e pegou os copos. Provavelmente se Sarah servisse seriam em copos de vidros em uma linda bandeja. Mas Inuyasha não tinha tempo nem paciência para isso agora.

Pegou os copos e encheu com a água do purificador de água preso na parede ao lado da porta. Colocou os dois copos sobre a bancada.

Respirou fundo e pegou uma caixinha no bolso de sua calça. Dentro havia uma pequena cápsula.

Ele abriu e estava prestes a derramar o conteúdo em um dos copos. Parou por alguns segundos ponderando os pós e contras de toda a situação.

- Se afogou no copo? – ele ouviu Rin gritar.

Com o susto que levou acabou por derramar o pozinho branco dentro de um dos copos. Ele observou a água borbulhar um pouco e ficar turva. Em poucos segundos a água voltou a sua transparência original. Não demonstrando nenhuma diferença de um copo para o outro.

- Inuyasha? Você ta bem? – a voz dela estava carregada de preocupação, tendo em vista o comportamento estranho do amigo.

- Estou sim. – ele pegou os dois copos sobre a mesa e foi ao encontro das duas.

Entregou o copo a Rin. Suas mãos tremiam e suavam frio. Tentava disfarçar a ansiedade. Levou seu copo a boca bebendo todo seu conteúdo de uma só vez.

- Ayaname Rin conversar com você foi muito agradável. Espero fazer isso mais vezes. – sorriu para a jovem e olhou para Inuyasha constatando se ele estava ouvindo bem suas palavras.

- Claro Sarah, é só termos oportunidade. – observou a jovem levantar e fazer um leve aceno de cabeça para os dois voltando para o lugar de onde Inuyasha viera.

Inuyasha sentou-se no lugar que antes Sarah estava sentada e encarou a amiga.

- O que houve Inu? – sua voz soou casual. Dando a Inuyasha a certeza que ela estava apenas perguntando por que ele a encarava.

- Nada. Não vai beber a água? – ele apontou para o copo que ela apoiou junto com o braço no assento.

- Te incomoda? – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha desconfiada.

- De maneira nenhuma – apoiou-se na poltrona, procurou não olhar nos olhos da morena tentando restabelecer a calma. – Só que depois do trabalho que tive para trazer esta água seria legal se você mostrasse consideração e bebesse. Arrisquei minha vida se quer saber. Aquela cozinha é de morte.

- Fez por que quis. – ele a olhou para ver se ela falava sério, mas um sorriso travesso rondava seus lábios tranqüilizando-o. – Mas se te faz feliz... – deu uma grande golada na água acabando com quase todo o conteúdo. – Eu bebo. – e terminou o conteúdo amassando o copo e arremessando na cara de Inuyasha que olhava toda a cena concentrado, como se a qualquer momento Rin fosse ficar roxa.

- E ai? – perguntou após alguns segundos vendo que nada aconteceu.

- O que?

- Que o que?

- Que?!

- A água. – respondeu impaciente.

- Água ué.

- Disso eu sei! – revirou os olhos.

- Então por que pergunta?

- Tinha gosto de água?

- Claro que tinha! Oras pensa que teria gosto de que? De... – antes que falasse qualquer outra coisa os olhos dela arregalaram ao constatar uma hipótese. – O que tinha nessa água? – ela gritou, seu coração acelerou.

- Nada. – ele respondeu simples.

- Inuyasha Taishou! – ela levantou e segurou a gola de sua blusa. – O que tinha naquela maldita água? – no entanto na medida em que falava sua língua parecia grossa e se enrolava em sua boca. A voz saía arrastada e profunda.

- Acho que você está com sono. – encarava-a com uma calma absurda.

- Não estou! – seus olhos que estavam quase se fechando abriram rapidamente. Mas logo suas pálpebras ficaram ainda mais pesada e a vontade de fechá-las era absurdamente grande e incontrolável.

- Esta sim! Por que não se senta aqui. – ele levantou e pegou os braços da morena que facilmente soltou sua gola e a sentou na poltrona em que ela ocupara antes.

- Eu não estou com sono! – ela estava mole e sua voz já começava a ficar confusa.

- Esta sim! – a morena bocejou enquanto tentava lembrar-se de como encarar uma pessoa com raiva para fazê-lo com Inuyasha. – Descanse e depois conversamos, sim?

- Bem, se é assim. – ela se aconchegou ma poltrona e fechou os olhos bocejando mais uma vez. – Quando acordar vamos conversar longamente sobre... – bocejou. – Sobre o que mesmo?

- Sobre o que eu coloquei na sua bebida. – ele ria largamente do estado de Rin.

- Isso! – bocejou. – E nem pense em fugir!

- Estou a mais de mil metros do chão. Não tenho muitas opções de fuga que não envolva uma queda livre fatal.

- Certo, certo. Então... – mas antes que terminasse a frase ela caiu em profundo sono ressonando um pouco.

- Parece até um anjo. – ele constatou vendo-a dormir tranqüila. – Mas nem quero imaginar o demônio que vai se transformar quando acordar.

Riu do próprio comentário e sentou em sua poltrona enquanto ocupou-se em ler uma revista qualquer.

_**- o –**_

Sua cabeça estava um pouco pesada, mas ela se sentia extremamente bem. Parecia ter dormido um ano inteiro e acordado com energia dobrada.

Cerrou as pálpebras tentando se acostumar com a claridade do ambiente. Alongou-se preguiçosamente.

Abriu os olhos e aos poucos tudo a sua volta foi entrando em foco. Olhou e não reconhecia o ambiente que ao mesmo tempo lhe parecia estranhamente familiar. Pelo balanço e por toda a água que via pela janela só poderia estar em um barco.

Levantou um tanto desorientada e foi até a porta constatando que a mesma estava fechada. Ela batia com certa urgência.

- Inuyasha! – gritou pelo ultimo nome que conseguia se lembrar. Aos poucos os acontecimentos iam clareando em sua mente. – Abra a porta!

Sentiu o balanço diminuir até que um pequeno estanque no ambiente fez seu corpo deslocar um pouco. Em sua longa experiência marítima bem sabia que aquilo significava que o barco atracou.

Enquanto começava a pensar onde poderia estar parada agora ouviu a porta sendo aberta e a figura de Inuyasha surgir na porta.

- Dormiu bem? – perguntou sorridente. – Espero que sim. Sua aparência está péssima.

- Você me seqüestrou?

- Nada disso.

- Onde estamos? – ela tentava recuperar todos os sentidos, mas sua mente estava nebulosa não lhe dando idéia exata do que estava acontecendo.

- Você já vai ver. Venha.

Ele pegou em seu braço e começou a arrastá-la pelos corredores do barco. Rin ainda estava confusa demais pra demonstrar qualquer resistência.

- Onde está o inútil do Inuyasha? – alguém perguntou fora do barco.

Rin reconhecia aquela voz. Bem sabia disso. Mas tentava se lembrar de onde exatamente. Sua mente estava confusa demais pra se quer formular uma resposta.

- Ele já esta vindo senhor. – uma voz temerosa respondeu. Essa ela tinha a certeza de nunca ter ouvido.

- Aquele fedelho acha que tenho tempo para esperar por seus caprichos?

A voz ficava cada vez mais clara e audível. Dando a ela a certeza que estavam se aproximando dos dois homens que conversavam.

- Tenho certeza que ele está vindo senhor. Erh... Com licença, tenho que verificar o... Erh... Deque. – o segundo homem deu uma desculpa para se livrar daquela situação e Rin ouviu passos, vindo em sua direção.

Um homem suando e tremendo desceu as escadas até onde eles vinham.

- Senhor, seu irmão o espera. – o homem comentou aliviado ao vê-lo.

- **Meio** irmão.

A morena começava a recuperar os sentidos. E estranhou a fala do homem. Antes que tivesse tempo de perguntar algo a Inuyasha ou formular qualquer pensamento coerente, ambos subiram a escada e passaram por um pequeno estrado de madeira, por onde o homem acabará de vir.

Parecia que os olhos de Rin a enganavam. Não acreditava em que via. Aquele homem não podia estar ali frente a ela. Devia estar sonhando, pior! Tendo um horrível pesadelo.

Seus olhos arregalaram, seus sentidos apuraram e de repente tudo começou a ficar claro como água cristalina. A voz era de Sesshoumaru. Irmão de Inuyasha e seu ex chefe.

- O que essa mulher faz aqui? – a voz do homem a sua frente se pronunciou fria e impassível como sempre.

Ele a encarava com nojo e desprezo. Ela engoliu a seco não acreditando que estava frente aquele homem de novo.

- Mais respeito Sesshoumaru. Essa é Ayaname Rin. Minha namorada. – Inuyasha respondeu convicto.

- Como? – Rin gritou embasbacada.

Se toda aquela situação já parecia tão surreal, Inuyasha não poderia ter deixado mais absurda.

xXx

**Nota da Beta-Reader Pammy-sama:** Cara eu chorei de rir nesse capitulo! A Danii está escrevendo cada vez melhor (: Acho que todas concordam comigo não? Enfim... Ela demorou não? Pois é ela teve seus probleminhas e as vezes que nos falamos (uma ou duas) eu a cobrei e tudo o mais. Fiz isso por vocês hein! (puxando o saco das leitoras xD). Ela não é mais semi-analfabeta. \o Ela está progredindo minha gente. Espero que vocês continuem acompanhando essa história. Vou te dizer muitas coisas ainda estão pra acontecer! Tenham certeza. Beijocas..

**Nota da autora Danii Malfoy: **Bem, sei que demorei bastante. Mas o problema hoje em dia nem esta em escrever a fic, mas postar mesmo. Não sei se j´pa disse, to sem net, está bastante complicado! "/ E a Pammy, como sempre um exemplo de pessoa né. Eu sou sempre o lobo mal. Obrigada pelo elogio Chapeuzinho Vermelho! ^^ E a todos mil desculpas, espero ter tempo para postar logo o príoximo. Desculpem por não responder as reviews mas estou mesmo sem tempo e sem condições. O que posso fazer é agrader e pedir que vocês tenham um pouco de paciencia com essa minha abstinecia "internetal". xD~ Espero que gostem! Kissus...


	9. Probabilidade

_Oiii (sorriso amarelo), quanto tempo em gente! E a família, os amigos, vão bem? Tudo bem? Bem, não adianta enrolar mesmo. To com uma mega divida com as minas leitoras. Gente, peço mil descuçpas por esse tempo absurdo sem postar. Mas me aconteceram TANTAS coisas esse ano que francamente, miha vida merece uma fic. Mas sei que não é desculpa pois poderia ter me esforçado mais, de qualquer forma estou tentando reaver meus erros. Com o incentivo de vcs, estou com planejamento de postar um capitulo por semana sem interrupções, tudo bem? Esse capitulo ficou pequenito, mas é só pra pegar o ritmo de volta. Sem delongas..._

* * *

_**Biologia do Amor**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Por Danii Malfoy_

_._

**Cap. 9 ****– Probabilidade**

**.**

_Agora veja o meu estado_

_ Olhando o futuro e prevendo o passado_  
_ Como alguém que não sabe o que quer_  
_ Mentindo pra todos enquanto puder_

_(Vivendo e Aprendendo - Capital Inicial)_

Quem aquele fedelho pensava que era para o fazer esperar? Aquela criatura veio ao mundo com o único intuito de perturbar sua vida. Só o fato dele existir já era nauseante.

E agora ele estava ali, ou melhor, não estava, já que o fazia esperar. Por que tinha de vir a ilha? Por que ele tinha que esta ali? Ah! Claro, prometera a Izayoi. Nem queria lembrar dos minutos torturantes até dar-se por vencido e atender ao pedido de sua madrasta.

- Onde está o inútil do Inuyasha? – Perguntou mordaz ao jovem que amarrava as cordas da embarcação.

- Ele já esta vindo senhor. – respondeu temeroso.

- Aquele fedelho acha que tenho tempo para esperar por seus caprichos?

- Tenho certeza que ele está vindo senhor. Erh... Com licença, tenho que verificar o... Erh... Deque. – tropeçando nas próprias pernas saiu dali o mais rápido possível.

- Senhor, seu irmão o espera. – o homem comentou aliviado ao vê-lo. – ouviu o dizer já dentro da embarcação.

- **Meio** irmão. – reconheceu a voz de Inuyasha e já estava preparando seu discurso de como ele atrapalha sua vida e seu tempo era precioso para ser perdido esperando um fedelho.

Viu-o começar a surgir de dentro da embarcação, com uma mulher ao seu lado. Tinha os cabelos desgrenhados e se arrastava ao andar. Não que Sesshoumaru tivesse haver com isso, mas se essa era a nova namoradinha de Inuyasha, definitivamente ele já esteve melhor.

Quando o viu virar e vir em sua direção não acreditou no que estava a sua frente. Seus olhos deviam o estar enganando. De tudo que aquele fedelho poderia ter feito, Sesshoumaru não esperava isso.

Quando o assunto era o irritar, ninguém desempenhava melhor esta função do que Inuyahsa, e agora, Sesshoumaru tinha de admitir, ele se superou.

- O que essa mulher faz aqui? – tentou demonstrar mais segurança do que realmente sentia, mal conseguira formular a frase. Seus pensamentos rodeavam sua mente, difusos e pouco racional.

- Mais respeito Sesshoumaru. Essa é Ayaname Rin. Minha namorada. – Inuyasha respondeu convicto.

Graças ao seu auto-controle conseguiu manter a sua postura fria e altiva. Mas por muito pouco não deixou o queixo cair de incredulidade. Qual era a probabilidade daquilo estar acontecendo? Por Kami, ele não merecia isso.

- Como? – Rin gritou embasbacada.

Sesshoumaru a olhou com certa duvida. Por que aquela noticia parecia tão surpreendente para ela quanto pra ele? Eram namorados afinal, isso não devia espantá-la.

- Amor – Inuyasha virou-se para Rin pegando suas mãos, ficando assim de costas para Sesshoumaru – eu sei que prometemos esperar, não contar nada, mas não consegui evitar.

- Prometemos é? – Rin perguntou incerta, sentia sua cabeça começar a dar voltas.

- Não a quero aqui! – Sesshoumaru cruzou o braços convicto.

- Você não tem querer Sesshoumaru, a ilha NÃO-É-SUA! – Inuyasha tomou a frente de Rin como que a protegendo do olhar que o outro dedicava aos dois.

Os olhos de Sesshoumaru faiscavam de ódio e o de Inuyasha não estavam tão diferentes afinal. Rin olhava tudo aquilo chocada incapaz de se quer falar expressar algum ruído.

Parecia que aos olhos da jovem a qualquer momento um pularia no pescoço do outro e os dois se matariam. Que som era aquele que Sesshoumaru emitia? Um rosnado?

- Não me provoque fedelho! – Sesshoumaru chegou perigosamente perto, encarando Inuyasha. Rin estava começando a se assustar com tudo aquilo, não saberia o que fazer se os dois se atracassem ali, quase podia tocar na tensão entre os dois, ele desviou os olhos do meio irmão e a encarou, esta arregalou os olhos, sentiu um calafrio subir de sua sacro até as vértebras cervicais, suas pernas amoleceram, por mais que quisesse não conseguiu desviar o olhar, algo a prendia aquelas orbes douradas – Quero-a longe do Instituto, sobretudo de minha presença.

Sua expressão suavizou. Ele recompôs-se voltando a sua postura fria e altiva. Deixando-a confusa sobre sua repentina mudança e admirada com seu auto-controle.

- Feh! Ficar longe de você não será o problema. Tratarei seu pedido com gosto.

- Você foi avisado Fedelho. - estreitou os olhos perigosamente.

Virou-se e foi embora, ignorando completamente o pedido que Izayoi.

Ambos observavam Sesshoumaru distanciar-se.

- P-por que me trouxe aqui? - Rin perguntou quando conseguiu recuperar a fala.

- Era o que você queria... – Inuyasha virou-se, segurando as mãos da jovem e preparando-se para mais uma batalha.

- Não! – ela apressou-se em dizer – Por Kami, eu fui enxotada daqui – sua voz estava levemente embargada e ela controla aquela sensação de comichão em seus olhos.

- Não foi justo com você. Por isso a trouxe de volta, para refazermos as coisas direito.

- Não vai dar certo Inuyasha. – abaixou o rosto – ele me odeia.

- Ele odeia qualquer coisa que não seja ele mesmo – ele a abraçou.

- Me leve embora – Segurou fortemente as mangas da blusa de Inuyasha e enterrou o rosto em seu peito, estava se sentido frágil e pequena como jamais sentiu-se na vida.

- Se você quiser, de verdade eu te levo. Mas sabe, não vai ser aquela Rin teimosa e determinada que eu conheci. Estou dando-lhe a oportunidade de refazer o seu orgulho. Ainda que não volte a trabalhar aqui, sairá de cabeça erguida.

- E-eu não sei como fazer. – uma lagrima solitária rolou pela sua bochecha esquerda, estava controlando ao Maximo para que outras não a seguissem.

Inuyasha fazia carinho nos cabelos pretos de Rin e apoiou o queixo em sua cabeça. Não imaginava que aquilo fosse tão difícil pra ela. Sesshoumaru fora realmente cruel.

Nenhum dois dos perceberam duas orbes douradas observando-os a distancia, não os ouvia, mas via toda a interação do casal. De alguma forma misteriosa aqueles dois juntos o incomodava mais que tudo. Virou-se e voltou a andar. Não precisava ficar olhando-os, Inuyasha atormentava sua paciência, e aquela jovem petulante o seu sono. Desde a última vez que a vira sonhava com o seu choro e suas palavras, sempre.

**- o –**

- RIN! – Kagome gritou, esfregando os olhos e os focando bem, não acreditava que poderia ser ela mais a frente, parada na porta da hospedaria do local – Não acredito! – afirmou quando a mesma virou-se assustada, viu então o sorriso dela alarga-se e logo correu em sua direção.

-Kagome!

Inuyasha observava a cena. Não lembrava de ter laços tão fortes assim com alguém que não fosse sua mãe.

Rin não percebera o quanto sentira falta dela até aquele momento. Kagome, Sango e Miroku tinham se tornado parte integral de sua rotina. Eram como sua família. Agora que voltara, não sabia como conseguira ficar longe deles.

Kagome soltou à amiga e percebeu seu semblante carregado.

- O que houve Rin? – Ela segurou suas mãos e a olhava carinhosamente.

- Nada – Fungou levemente.

Kagome olhava-a desconfiada, avaliando bem sua expressão, enquanto ela esforçava-se ao Maximo para mostrar o melhor de seus sorrisos. Antes que Kagome a indagasse novamente ouviram uma voz atrás de si.

- Rin! – Sango veio em sua direção saltitante seguida por um Miroku confuso.

- É mesmo você Rin? – Miroku perguntou desconfiado.

- E existe outra igual a mim? – Sorriu encantadora.

- Espero sinceramente que não. – revirou os olhos e fez uma pequena prece aos céus.

Rin fez uma careta para Miroku enquanto todos riam a sua volta.

- Quem é ele? – Kagome perguntou olhando para Inuyasha parado próximo a Rin observando tudo.

- Ah! Dou um prêmio se você adivinhar. – parou ao lado de Inuyasha – Analise esses olhos e os cabelos. Algum palpite?

Kagome chegou próximo para avaliar. Inuyasha a encarou diretamente. Os dois se olharam por alguns segundos. Kagome constrangida desviou o olhar.

- Ele parece com o Sesshoumaru-sama – respondeu olhando para o chão.

- É irmão dele? – Sango perguntou avaliando de longe e calculando a improbabilidade de tudo, apesar da semelhança a suposição parecia surreal.

- Feh! Meio-irmão. – Inuyasha falou automático.

- Eles não tem uma relação lá muito boa – Rin explicou para os três pares de olhos atônitos que o encaravam. Lembrou-se bem do que acontecera a pouco. Já ouvira falar de muitos casos de irmãos que brigavam, ela era filha única, não saberia dizer com exatidão, mas não achava que irmãos se dessem tão mal quanto aqueles dois.

Rin percebeu que eles continuavam atônitos olhando dela pra ele e dele para ela. Estranhou a princípio, mas de súbito entendeu o por que daqueles olhares.

- Eu o conheci por acaso em uma sorveteria de Tóquio, nos tornamos grandes amigos e viemos pra cá juntos.

- Amigos? – Miroku avaliava os dois lado a lado com um sorriso malicioso.

Sango e Kagome trocaram olhares, olhou para Miroku e depois para o casal a frente deles. Não era possível que Miroku não ficasse chocado com o fato daquele ser o irmão de Sesshoumaru e ate-se apenas ao fato de Rin ter arrumado um relacionamento.

- É... Mas ou menos, ainda estamos nos entendendo? – Rin terminou como uma pergunta para Inuyasha. Não poderia desmentir o que ele falara no porto.

Inuyasha apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Rin suspirou dando um passo a frente ficando entre o trio e ele.

- Que seja, Inu, este aqui é o Miroku, Sango e Kagome.

Cumprimentou a todos, mas percebeu o constrangimento de Kagome ainda por terem se encarado e sorriu discretamente para ela, deixando a jovem ainda mais vermelha.

- Mas então Rin, quanto tempo vai ficar aqui?

Antes que Rin pudesse responder a pergunta de Sango, o celular de Miroku tocou.

-Desculpem-me – fez uma leve reverência e atendeu a celular – Sim...

Antes que dissessem algo mais seu olhos arregalaram-se em pânico e todos o encaravam. Sobretudo as três jovens que bem sabiam que para Miroku esta assim era por que a noticia ao outro lado não era nada boa.

- Kagome, o novo veterinário colocou fogo nas tartarugas!

- O QUÊ? – Kagome arregalou os olhos e todos a sua volta também.

Sango, Kagome e Miroku sabiam o quanto Jakotsu poderia ser excêntrico, mas ele nunca fizera mal aos animais. Ele tinha um ponto de vista diferente sobre a medicina veterinária, mas tocar fogo em tartarugas fugia da ótica dele.

- Foi o que Sora me informou, ele está lá com umas tochas na jaula das tartarugas.

- Ele pensa que é Nero pra por fogo em Roma?**¹** – Kagome fechou a cara e rumou irritada para o local. Miroku e Sango seguiam logo atrás e Rin ia seguí-los também. Mas Inuyasha segurou seus ombro esquerdo.

Ela virou para encará-lo.

- Não é a hora Rin.

- Inuyasha, mas elas podem morrer! Eu tenho que ajudar... – ela ia voltar a andar, mas ele segurou seus dois ombros.

- Me escute Rin...

Antes que ele completasse ela puxou sem ombro em um solavanco e saiu correndo atrás dos outros três. Inuyasha suspirou cansado, por Kami aquele dia não tinha fim? Seguiu-os a passos apressados afim de não se perder. Esperava que tudo não acabasse em catástrofe.

_xXx_

_Gente, muito obrigado por todas as reviews do capítulo anterior, estou muito ansiosa para postar esse capitulo, não consegui nem responder. Mas agradeço muitissimo a todos e , novamente, peço mil desculpas._

_Adendo: Alguém viu minha Beta? o.o' Procura-se viva ou morta..._

_kissus!_


	10. Começo e Recomeço

_Gente, eu realmente queria ter postado em uma semana. E fiz o capitulo nesse tempo, mas aconteceu fenômenos que eu não pude contornar... Tipo, acabou a luz em minha residencia e eu fiquei dois dias sem net com isso. Mas a boa noticia pra vocês leitores é que deu tempo pra eu fazer uma cena extra entre Kagome e Inuyasha. Mas foram dez dias gente, então, estou chegando lá! Sem delongas..._

* * *

_**Biologia do Amor**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Por Danii Malfoy_

_._

**Cap. 10****– Começo e Recomeço**

**.**

"_...__as vontades de começar ou recomeçar algo sempre invadem os pensamentos. _

_Você sabe das coisas que fez e das coisas que não fez. _

_Às vezes parece que enlouquecemos por alguns momentos de paz…"_

_(José Linhares Jr.)_

Rin sabia que não devia agir por impulso novamente, sabia também que devia ter escutado Inuyasha. Como ele mesmo disse, ela era teimosa e determinada, não poderia evitar. Ainda mais se tratando do instituto, que ela empregara tanto esforço e dedicação abdicando de muitas oportunidades em sua vida. Ninguém entedia, mas era assim que Rin se sentia, parte de tudo aquilo. Era muito bom estar de volta afinal.

Mas qualquer alegria que pudesse sentir ao estar ali novamente dissipava-se frente ao que via. Miroku não exagerou quando disse que o novo veterinário havia incendiado as tartarugas, por Kami, o que eram todas aquelas labaredas?

Os três que foram mais a frente estancaram estarrecidos com a cena. Jakotsu dançava e cantava com duas tartarugas na mão que estavam com seus cascos em chamas, ele movimentava-as por todas as direções rasgando o ar deixando trilhas de fumaça negra, via-se claramente que estavam apavoradas. Kagome entrou no pequeno habitat, Sango ia segui-la, no entanto Miroku pôs a mão em seu ombro e advertiu-a com o olhar para que não entrasse. Antes que qualquer um dos dois pudesse falar algo Rin passou entre eles como um furacão. Os dois fixaram o olhar nela.

Conheciam bem o temperamento de Rin e sabiam que de um tudo poderiam esperar dela quando se tratavam daqueles animais. Tinham pena do novo veterinário e o que poderia lhe acontecer.

- Jak... – Kagome tentava chamá-lo sem muito sucesso já que ele pouco atendia.

Rin sentiu uma bola formar em seu estomago e um calor crescente por todo o corpo, mas que espécie de maluco era aquele? Olhou ao redor e viu a mangueira que renovava água do pequeno laguinho, jorrando esquecida em um canto. Pegou-a e abriu ao máximo, apontando para o novo veterinário. O jato foi tão forte que as tartarugas caíram de sua mão e por sorte dentro do lago que era onde ele estava.

Deu alguns passos pra trás e colocava as mãos frente ao rosto tentando o proteger dos fortes jatos. Rin vendo que já acabara com o fogo em suas mãos, direcionou a mangueira para as labaredas por todo o pequeno habitat, molhando a todos os outros quatro que observavam a cena.

- Mas quem é essa infame que acabou com a minha Fireterapia? **¹ - **berrou a plenos pulmões – Molhou meu jaleco de seda bordado com esvarovisquis. Aaah! – pulava inconformado.

Rin desligou a torneira e o encarou com olhos que pareciam pegar fogo de tanto ódio. Conhecera diversos profissionais na área em que atuava, com diversos métodos diferenciado, alguns até que não gostavam do que fazia, mas nenhum colocava a vida dos animais em risco de forma tão displicente quanto aquela criatura a sua frente.

- Qual o seu problema? – perguntou entre dentes segurando-se para não voar em seu pescoço.

Jakotsu encarou-a estarrecido.

- Qual o meu problema? O meu problema? – dramatizava gesticulando intensamente com todo o corpo – Queridinha, eu que pergunto qual é o SEU problema, você nem é aqui do babado e chega fazendo espetáculo? Me...

Rin aproximou-se dele lentamente, como um predador prestes a devorar a sua presa.

- Olha, e nem se aproxime meu bem, sei que sou irresistível, mas nem adianta que da fruta que você gosta eu chupo até o caroço.

Rin grunhiu como um animal das cavernas e lançou-se sobre Jakotsu. Este não estava preparado para esse surto, caiu com o impacto tendo ela sobre si. Todos arregalaram os olhos, em transe com toda a cena.

- So... corro! – tentava expressar debatendo-se em completa agonia enquanto era afogado por Rin.

A voz de Jakotsu desesperada fez todos recuperar o foco. Inuyasha fora o mais rápido entre todos. Pulou o pequeno muro caindo quase dentro do lago, passou por Kagome e puxou RIn que se debatia tanto quanto Jakotsu.

Estava tendo um acesso de fúria e grunhia coisas sem sentido. Apesar de pequena Inuyasha estava tendo bastante trabalho para conte-la.

- RIN! – gritou tentando trazer a jovem de volta a si.

- Me larga Inuyasha... Eu vou afogar esse infeliz e "tacar" fogo em seu corpo.

Jakotsu que tentava recuperar-se do ataque, ainda tossindo com a água engoliu arregalou os olhos.

- Ela é civilizada? – Apesar da arrogância em sua voz, notava-se claramente a entonação de medo contida ali.

- Vou lhe mostrar minha boa educação! – Rin tentava mexer-se, mas sem sucesso, Inuyasha havia imobilizado-a e por mais força que empregasse não conseguia soltar-se.

Jakotsu vendo que ela estava presa levantou-se, criando mais coragem.

- Tire essa peste da minha frente, nunca fui tão ultrajado em toda a minha vida. É isso que dar aceitar trabalhar em uma pocilga como essa. Ai, eu mereço mais...

- Você merece a cadeia infeliz! Que espécie de veterinário é você?

- Querida, eu sou um mestre das terapias e estéticas animais.

- Por Kami, elas estavam agonizando de dor! – Kagome falou esganiçada.

- Tudo em prol da beleza!- cantarolou.

- Ugh! – Rin bufou e aproveitou que Inuyasha observava o semblante horrorizado de Kagome e soltou-se de seus braços – Já chega! Não se aproxime! – Brandiu para Inuyasha que já ia segurá-la novamente – Esse infeliz – olhou para Jakotsu que deu um passo atrás cambaleante- bem que merecia ser incendiado vivo pra morrer belo. Mas vou fazer melhor.

Olhou-o mais uma vez com ódio. E contrariando tudo que qualquer um poderia pensar girou nos calcanhares e saiu dali. Todos olharam a silhueta de Rin movimentar-se sem entender o que ela estava fazendo. Ela virou mais a frente contornando o laboratório.

- Aonde ela vai? – Inuyasha perguntou.

- N-não sei. – Kagome respondeu incerta. Sabia que Rin era capaz das maiores loucuras, não conseguia nem imaginar o que seria dessa vez.

_**- o -**_

Sentiu batidas estrondosas na porta e antes que pudesse se quer pensar no que dizer a porta abriu-se. Sesshoumaru arregalou os olhos ligeiramente.

Ayaname Rin estava em sua sala, quando deixou claro que não a queria no instituto. E como se não bastasse estava encharcada de água da cabeça aos pés e com os olhos em chamas de tanto ódio que expressavam.

Novamente antes que pudesse dizer algo ela caminhou até a frente de sua mesa e espalmou as mãos sobre a mesma com um leve estalo. Encarava Sesshoumaru nos olhos sem se abater.

- Ao que me lembro acordamos que não a queria aqui.

Bem diferente de Rin, Sesshoumaru estava controlado e sua voz saia calma, mas nem de longe deveria ser levar por isso. Seu tom de voz ainda era gélido e venenoso. Mas isso não a afetava agora.

- Veja bem Taishou – sua voz estava autoritária e enfática - eu vou te explicar algumas coisas que acho que você não entendeu. – Inclinou-se sobre a mesa aproximando-se mais. – Não sei como você administra seus bens e, de fato, pouco me importa, mas os animais dessa ilha sim me importam e eles não são ações da bolsa que você manuseia ao seu bel prazer.

- O que, ainda sim, não lhe diz respeito – Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos, mas o que era aquele discurso agora?

- Ah! Mas vai fazer a muita gente, deixe que a mídia, a sociedade protetora dos animais, seus pais, clientes e sócios descubram que você coloca fogo nos animais.

- O que você esta falando? – não conseguiu controlar o impulso de perguntar, agora ela estava indo longe demais.

-Pois é exatamente o que o seu veterinário estava fazendo há minutos atrás. – ela retirou os braços da mesa e cruzou-os frente ao corpo – Não que isso importe a você, mas a mim importa. Por muito menos fui enxotada daqui – Rin não queria ter posto em pauta, mas não conseguiu controlar a magoa que sentia quanto aquele assunto – Ferir seu ego, em uma escala, esta bem abaixo de ferir qualquer animal. Se você não demiti-lo, acredite, farei um inferno de sua vida.

Sesshoumaru levantou-se, ganhando presença na sala, ficando, pelo menos vinte centímetros mais alto que Rin, mas ela não se intimidou, e continuou a encará-lo debaixo.

- Você esta me ameaçando? – foi a vez de ele apoiar as mãos na mesa e aproximar-se a encarando bem próximo.

- Entenda, como quiser – apoiou-se na mesa também ficando a centímetros de Sesshoumaru – Só não pague pra ver, posso ser bem irritante quando quero.

Ele sorriu sarcástico, pela primeira vez concordando com algo que ela dizia.

- Nisso eu concordo.

A respiração dela estava acelerada, ele podia senti-la batendo em seu rosto. Involuntariamente desviou de seus olhos e observou o nariz da jovem. Ele não havia reparado que neste havia pequenas sardas, bem clarinhas imaginou-se as contando e o pensamento lhe agradou. Desceu ainda mais o olhar e encarou seus lábios que estavam entre abertos de onde saia sua respiração descompassada. Eram rosados e finos, muito bem desenhados.

Mas que diabos estava pensando? Afastou-se dela contrariado, sentou-se novamente em sua cadeira. Deste modo era mais seguro encará-la sem _distrair-se_.

- Algo mais? – ele pronunciou-se para aliviar o desconforto.

Ela pareceu levemente desconcertada.

- Você não tem nada a dizer?

- O que exatamente quer que eu diga? – colocou as mãos sobre a mesa cruzando-as.

- Ah! – ela pensou por alguns segundos – Brigue comigo, pergunte algo, concorde, sei lá! – ela afastou-se da mesa.

Ele suspirou cansado.

- Sinceramente, nenhuma dessas opções me apetecem agora – pegou algumas folhas em sua mesa agrupando-as – tenho diversos relatórios pra ler e organizar, patrocinadores pra ligar – parou de súbito, quando percebeu que estava se justificando para ela, desde quando justificava-se para alguém? Realmente, precisava descansar – não tenho porque discutir esse assunto com você, ainda mais, nesse estado – enquanto falava esticou o braço e pegou um papel que estava próximo a Rin do outro lado da mesa um pouco molhado e apontou-lhe o papel para indicar-lhe que referia-se a ela esta molhada em sua sala e molhando seus papeis.

Rin leu o titulo do papel "_Levantamento dos aquários das focas de Ago/2008 a Out/2010"_

- Como assim? – ela pegou o papel de suas mãos e o lia com mais atenção.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha não acreditando que ela entendera que estava compartilhando o papel com ela.

Seus olhos iam arregalando-se conforme lia.

- Pra que isso? – virou o papel pra ele e apontou com a outra mão.

- Preciso ter controle de tudo. - não queria entrar em detalhes com ela.

- Sesshoumaru, você esta lidando com vidas! – comentou horrorizada – Não são planilhas de custos que você analisa e melhora o lucro de uma empresa – ele a observava com certa curiosidade, ela parecia nervosa e movimentava-se de um lado para o outro, mas encarava-o ainda sim – Quer entender o que acontece, saia desse escritório! – falou enfática apontando para o chão – Vá ver os animais sendo alimentados, medicados. A interação dos habitantes com o instituto, de que forma este contribui para...

Ele observava-a. Já ouvira aquilo antes. Izayoi falara algo semelhante.

_**- Flash Back –**_

- Nem acredito que você finalmente vai tirar férias – Izayoi olhava-o com os olhos úmidos, apertava as mãos umas nas outras de modo que estava deixando os nós dos dedos ainda mais claros.

Revirou os olhos, ela não poderia estar realmente chorando por aquilo.

- Não são bem férias!

- Claro. Claro – ela abanou as mãos fazendo pouco caso – Sei que tomará a frente do Instituto por esse período, mas é completamente diferente! – gesticulava animadamente enquanto seu to de voz ia crescendo – Você não ficara em um escritório o dia todo, analisando relatórios e relatórios, vai ver vidas, lidar diretamente com a natureza...

Revirou os olhos novamente. Sabia que agora começaria um dos logos discursos de sua madrasta.

_**- Fim Flash Back –**_

Afinal por que todos questionavam seus métodos? Era um empresário premiado e bem sucedido, como as pessoas achavam que devia agir de forma diferente? Será que eles não reconheciam tudo o que conquistou por seu próprio esforço?

- Está me ouvindo? – Sentiu-a cutucar em seu ombro.

Assustou-se, quando foi que ela contornara a mesa e chegou ao seu lado?

- Não estou questionando seus métodos empresarias – ela falou como se adivinhasse o que ele estava pensando – só estou te mostrando que aqui as coisas são diferentes. Veja – pegou em sua mão e o puxou.

Ele não entendeu bem por que, mas deixou-se levar. Ela preferiu ignorar o arrepio que sentiu em sua coluna ao segurar sua mão. Arrastou-o até a janela. Naquele momento o sol se punha, o azul do mar estava pigmentado de amarelo, a linha do horizonte estava alaranjada, de modo que o céu estava de em um degrade que chegava até o tom de amarelo. Nunca havia reparado o quanto o céu daquele lugar era bonito.

- Ao por do sol é o ultimo horário de alimentação, repare os colaboradores levando a comida.

Sesshoumaru viu alguns empregados conversando e apontando para diversos baldes que estavam no chão. Alguns deles já começavam a carregar os mesmos para os habitats. Um deles, em especial levou para as focas, que era próximo de onde eles estavam. Ele sorria e conversava com os animais, enquanto fazia pequenas brincadeiras que as deixavam mais animadas. Até que pegou alguns peixes e jogou para elas que rapidamente engoliram o peixe e bateram palmas como se pedissem mais.

- Olhe! – Rin apontou e Sesshoumaru seguiu a direção de seu dedo.

Viu algumas pessoas entrando no Instituto, e pelas vestimentas humildes deviam ser moradores da ilha. Eles sorriam e cumprimentavam aos colaboradores do projeto. Algumas crianças vinham à frente correndo para ver os bichos sendo alimentados.

Sesshoumaru ouviu-a suspirar ao seu lado. Olhou e pode ver os olhos de Rin brilhando, a cor chocolate estava levemente mais clara, chegando ao tom de avelã. Nos lábios um sorriso discreto, mas comovido. Ela estava feliz por olhar aquela cena.

Ela virou-se para Sesshoumaru e ficou surpresa ao ver o quão intenso ele fitava-a. Estavam próximos e Rin pode sentir a colônia de Sesshoumaru que era maravilhosa. Ficou alguns segundos encarando-o inebriada pelo cheiro, era suave, mas ao mesmo tempo marcante. Assim como Sesshoumaru, ela pode constatar. Ele deu um passo a frete, ficando bem próxima dela.

A morena sentiu as bochechas corarem levemente. Deu um passo pra trás envergonhada pelo que acabara de pensar. E o por que Sesshoumaru aproximara-se. Levou alguns segundos para conseguir desgrudar seu olhar do dele.

Sem falar nada se virou e saiu do escritório. Ele nada comentou e nem a impediu, voltou a encarar a janela e pode ver ela indo para o outro lado. Mexia nos cabelos compulsivamente, parecia ligeiramente perturbada.

O que acabara de acontecer ali? Por que ele aproximou-se dela? Ele nem ao menos suportava sua presença. Mas agora... A impulsividade dela que antes o irritara, parecia tomar outra forma. Ela tinha coragem, isso ele não podia negar. Apesar de tudo, fora ali enfrentá-lo só por acreditar que era o certo.

"_Eu tenho amor a minha profissão"._ Lembrou do que ela falara no dia em que se conheceram. Para ele aquilo era sentimentalismo barato, mas agora ele via que fazia diferença afinal.

"_Será que você tem a sua?". _Quase podia ouvi-la perguntando, se dedicara tanto ao que fazia que ninguém nunca o questionara daquela forma. Mas ele não se sentia ligado ao que fazia como Rin. Qual era a diferença entre fixação e amor?

Passou as mãos sobre o rosto. Suspirou e voltou para sua mesa. Pode ver o papel que ela pegara, ainda com as laterais molhadas. Marcadas por seus dedos. Quase sentiu vontade de sorrir ao lembrar que ela pegara o papel de suas mãos achando que ele estava oferecendo-a. Quase.

Que pensamentos eram esses? Ele sabia que férias não o fariam bem. Mas não esperava que fosse tanto.

_**- o –**_

Era impressão sua ou ela e Sesshoumaru tiveram uma conversa civilizada? Era impressão também que ele se aproximara dela? E o pior, ela gostara! Por Kami, o que foi aquilo?

Continuou andando e passou a mão pelos cabelos, nervosa. Mas que conversa foi aquela? Ela devia ter brigado com ele, e não, pegá-lo pela mão e mostrar o instituto. As pessoas sempre a chamaram de impulsiva, e sempre achou aquilo exagero de todos, mas agora, talvez concordasse com eles.

Chegou à praia e sentou-se em uma pedra próxima a água. Ficou observando o por do sol e o vai e vem das ondas. Colocou a perna esquerda sobre a pedra e apoiou o queixo em seu joelho. Sentia-se como uma criança.

Por que sempre estava onde não devia? Sempre fazendo mais por outros que por si. Estudara tanto em sua vida, para terminar demitida de um pequeno instituto de preservação ambiental em uma ilha esquecida pela civilização.

Podia começar de novo, era jovem e com um currículo invejável a sua classe. Mas estava ali ainda, lutando por uma causa que não era sua. Olhou toda a extensão da praia e lembrou-se de quantas vezes já esteve ali. Era como sua casa, conhecia cada canto daquele lugar... Mas a vida segue, e ela tinha que seguir também!

Tinha que deixar a imaturidade de lado e pensar como a adulta que era. Não tinha mais nada a ver com aquele lugar, não tendo motivo algum para estar ali. Iria embora assim que possível, estava determinada. Não estaria sendo covarde como Inuyasha quis supor, estaria sendo madura. De certo modo fora injustiçada sim, mas agora conseguia enxergar toda a historia. Não agiu da forma mais correta com Sesshoumaru. Fora mal educada com ele por duas vezes.

Um erro que anulou todos os seus acertos ali e causara sua demissão. Mas voltar não concertava nada. O que queria? Que Sesshoumaru voltasse atrás em sua decisão? E se ele voltasse o que era impossível, ela devia simplesmente voltar?

- Rin! – ouviu vozes chamando-a.

Olhou pra trás e viu Inuyasha e Kagome vindo em sua direção. O céu já escurecera, conseguia apenas divisar suas siluetas.

- Rin sua insana! Estamos te procurando a mais de uma hora! – Kagome parou a sua frente de braços cruzados, conhecia aquele olhar. Era a forma que Kagome a encarava sempre que achava que Rin era uma criança de cinco anos – Você ainda esta com essas roupas molhadas? E nessa friagem? Quer morrer?

Arregalou os olhos, esquecera-se de como sua amiga podia ser dramática.

- Vou pra pensão, tomar um banho. – levantou-se da pedra.

- Vou com você – Inuyasha deu um passo à frente e colocou o braço direito sobre seu ombro.

- Não... Precisa. – respondeu vaga retirando o braço de Inuyasha de si – Quero ficar sozinha. – começou a caminhar para o vilarejo sem esperar resposta.

Kagome e Inuyasha ficaram observando-a ir embora.

- Por que ela é sempre assim? – Kagome perguntou indignada.

- Assim como? – Inuyasha a encarou.

Kagome riu sem graça.

- Desculpe, estava falando sozinha. – a ultima coisa que queria era discutir sobre os defeitos de Rin com seu namorado.

- Assim como? – repetiu a pergunta ignorando seu comentário.

Viu-a olhar pro mar, um tanto quanto contrariada. Achou engraçada a coloração das bochechas da jovem por algo tão pequeno. Entendia que ela não queria falar da amiga para seu "namorado", mas ainda que todo esse relacionamento fosse verdade não via problema em ela responder sua pergunta.

- Ela se fecha pro mundo – ainda encarava o mar, parecia escolher bem as palavras a dizer – Talvez possa não parecer, mas Rin é muito fechada, não compartilha o que sente, acha que pode resolver as coisas por si, sempre. Mas eu sei que ela não resolve – encarou Inuyasha – e fica guardando dentro dela, não sei mais o quanto ela pode agüentar. – remexia as mãos nervosas enquanto olhava pra baixo, de repente achando os grãos de areia muito interessantes – Não me entenda mal, ela é boa pessoa, sabe? Mas teimosa como nunca vi.

Inuyasha colocou as mãos no bolso da calça e encarava o mar.

- Entendo... – comentou vago tentando absorver as novas informações – Vocês são muito amigas?

Kagome riu e sentou-se na areia.

- Mas do que a minha saúde mental permite ser.

Inuyasha observou enquanto Kagome enrolava as mechas sedosas de seus cabelos formando um coque, alguns fios ficaram soltos no percurso. Muitos deles bens fininhos grudados a sua nuca. Sentiu vontade de enrolá-los só pra passar o tempo. Ela ainda encarava o mar e ele teve uma visão de perfil de seu rosto, seus traços eram delicados e finos. Ela tinha expressivos olhos castanhos que estavam perdidos em algum ponto do mar. Sua franja conferia um tom juvenil a ela. Quase pode imaginar Kagome em seus tempos de colegial, duvida que ela houvesse mudado tanto.

- Ela gosta muito de você. – sentou ao seu lado e sussurrou ao seu ouvido só para poder sentir o cheiro de seu pescoço alvo.

- Também gosto muito dela, assim como você também deve gostar. – O tom empregado por ela era leve, mas algo em seu olhar encarando-o o censurava. Esqueceu-se de que para ela eram namorados.

- Tenha certeza que a comparação não poderia ser mais exata – E afinal era mesmo, gostava de Rin do mesmo modo que Kagome gostava, como amiga.

- Como assim? – Ela encarou Inuyasha interrogativa. Foi à vez de ele perder o olha no mar.

- Se você não entendeu, não sou eu que devo explicar.

Sorriu ao imaginar que ela não gostara nada, nada da resposta.

- Seu sorriso é muito bonito. É tão verdadeiro quanto o de uma criança.

- Feh! – ele cruzou os braços, contrariado. Já não bastava sua mãe o tratar como tivesse quatro anos?

Ela riu do modo manhoso que ele agira, achara tão fofo e espontâneo seu gesto.

- Mas, conte-me como a Rin conheceu o irmão o irmão de Sesshoumaru-sama?

- Mera coincidência, nos conhecemos em uma sorveteria que os dois gostavam de freqüentar. Local cheio, perguntei se podia sentar-se em sua mesa. Conversamos e acho que posso dizer que foi amor a primeira vista. – e tinha sido afinal, mas não da forma que sabia que Kagome entenderia.

- Que loucura! – ela apoiou as mãos na areia inclinando levemente o corpo e ficando um pouco atrás do jovem. – Mas nesse dia ela descobriu que você era irmão do Sesshoumaru-sama?

- Não, só quando foi a minha casa.

- U-au! E vocês já namoravam?

- Já – ele balançou a cabeça como se pensasse sobre o assunto.

- Estou tentando imaginar a reação dela... – comentou vaga.

Inuyasha lembrou-se do dia em sua casa e da sucessão de incidentes.

- Nem queira! – afirmou.

- Inuyasha – ele estranhou o tom serio que ela usara e virou-se para encará-la desconfiado – Cuida bem da Rin? Ela merece coisas boas...

Achou encantador seus olhos brilhando em preocupação.

- É o que tenho tentado fazer. – suspirou cansado, mal ela sabia o quanto trabalhoso isso estava sendo.

- Estarei de olho! – seu tom era perigoso.

- Em tudo? – arqueou uma sobrancelha. Kagome corou entendendo o que ele quis dizer.

- Oh! Tenho que ir... – começou a levantar desconfortável.

- Calma- segurou sua mão fazendo-a se agachar a sua frente e ficarem próximos – era brincadeira.

Ela ficou ainda mais vermelha com a proximidade, mas tentou manter a calma.

- Não por isso, só que tenho alguns relatórios pra fazer – suspirou cansada.

- Baka! – Inuyasha revirou os olhos já bem sabendo quem pedira aqueles relatórios.

- Vocês não se dão muito bem, não é?

- Pode-se dizer que não somos os melhores irmãos. Família agente não escolhe.

- Mas o propósito é esse. – sorriu doce e enigmática.

E antes que ele pudesse comentar algo ela puxou seu braço, levantou-se e foi andando para o instituto. Mas o que havia com as mulheres daquele lugar? Será que todas eram surtadas?

_xXx_

**¹ **Nome inventado por mim, mistura de "fogo" com "terapia". Pelo amor de Deus gente, é só neologismo, isso não existe! (eu acho)

* * *

_E ai, gostaram? Espero que sim! As coisas estão começando a se ajeitar, mas nem de onge as confusões acabaram! mhauhasuashuhasa. Pamy chuchu, cade você?_

_Outra coisinha, pra quem gosta de escrever ou quer tentar, estou com uma idéia nova de fic. Me ocorreu enquanto ouvia umas musicas aqui no meu pc. É meio louca, mas de repente de certo, quem tiver interesse em participar dessa loucura, é so me contactar._

_Email, orkut e Msn: _

_Reviews do Capitulo 8:_

_**Kuchiki Rin**: Phoda (com ph) é a autora demorar tanto pra postar! kkk Mas obrigada por ler e espero que continue a ler agora que ta andando!_

_**Naia Riedel:** Tadenha da Rin, que choque! Mas o Inu até que não é de se jogar fora! Huuum... Mas eu prefiro o Sesshy! o/ Obrigada pela reviews._

**_Rin Taisho Sama:_**_ Agora continuo! kkkk Só ela? E o pobre do Sesshyzinho? kkkk_

**_Caah Avila:_**_ Nossa! o.o' Tadenha deu! Sou uma escritora filantropica! kkk Como vou pagar uma calça? A Rin é boba mesmo, só foi desconfiar quando já era tarde... Agora, tá namorando!_

**_Rukia-hime:_**_ O Inu como sequestrador ia morrer de fome né! kkkk Não, a história de "uma semana" era conversa pra enganar a Rin, provavelmente ele ficará até o dia do evento, mas vamos ver pq as ideias surgem enquanto escrevo e posso mudar tudo até lá._

**_Hanari:_**_ Pois é, a pobre da Rin não tem descanso! as quem mandou ser protagonista de uma história minha? kkkk Eu tbm queria ter visto! Imagino muito... *.*_

**_Gaby:_**_ Sou só um pouquinho má! Demorei a atualizar, mas voltei! \o/_

_Reviews capítulo 9:_

**_Kagome Unmei Taisho Kuchiki:_**_ QUe bom! Isso me deixa feliz! =) Eu acho que ele esta se perguntando a mesma coisa... ^^' É o jeitinho dele que adoramos! Mas ele também tem uma certa razão, ele só é um pouquinho grosso né! Coisa de doido, vai saber da onde eu tiro essas idéias... Acho que fumo orégano nas horas vagas..._

**_Mely-Chan:_**_ Tenha um infarto não, por que senão você não vai ver o fim disso aqui! Peço desculpas pela demora, mas estou tentando reaver isso e postar de pelo menos sete em sete dias._

**_Rynui Uchiha:_**_ Que bom que você gostou da sinopse, pq ela eu acho um lixo. Mas eu gostei também desse ambiente da fic. Quer dizer que os professores não me passaram por pena? Agora fiquei feliz! kkk Eu também gosto de fics assim, é bem melhor pra ler, normalmente o ff separa sozinho, mas se ele não separa eu o faço! Eu já escrevo assim, até recado de orkut, bem melhor. Beijos de Amora!_

**_Anny Taishou:_**_ Bem vinda a insanidade incondicional! É, todo mundo nessa fic se excede um pouquinho! lll "Da uns catas no chefinho" kkkk ri muito! Eu?Pensar? Jamais pensarei mal de alguem! (hohoh não queira saber o que pense "bem" tsc tsc)._

**_Nathi Duarte:_**_Assim, DEPENDE. Tipo, depende muito do que você considera demorar né... Bem, enfim, se serve de consolo, estou tentando DEMORAR MENOS. kkkk Colocou os pais no meio, tadenhos!_

**_GISELE:_**_ KKKK Obrigada, espero que continue lendo!_

_É só isso ai gente, espero que tenham gostado, até a proxima..._

_Kissus!_


	11. Sesshoumaru

_Olha eu aqui de novo! Não em tempo planejado, mas quase lá! kkk Bem, liga não que esse capitulo começou um pouco louco, mas quem ler bem vai entender que faz muito sentido!_

* * *

_**Biologia do Amor**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Por Danii Malfoy_

_._

**Cap. 11 ****– Sesshoumaru**

**.**

"_Eu não sou. __Como você viu. __Eu não sei dizer o__ que você pediu..._

_Mas a vida dá voltas, e__la sempre dá. __E tudo pode mudar. __Então deixe assim..._

_(...)_

_Eu sou assim. __O que parece ser. __Não é o que sou, não! __"_

_(Eu sou assim - Luiza Possi)_

Sentia-se estranhamente relaxado. Parecia flutuar. O que não era usual seu. Não se lembrava de já ter se sentido assim. Devia ser o cheiro do mar, o balanço das ondas. O azul do céu... A sensação era boa, um pouco esquisita, mas diferente do que costumava sentir.

Observava o mar, perdendo-se em sua movimentação, até que seus olhos captaram algo diferente. Viu emergir da água, era uma pessoa, esta jogou os cabelos pra trás. Em um movimento que dispensou água para o céu. A pessoa fixou os olhos nos seus. E sorriu. Um sorriso genuíno.

Estranhamente ele sorriu de volta. Esta fez um gesto com a mão para que ele fosse até ela.

Ainda mais incomum, ele pode sentir indo em sua direção. O sorriso dela parecia alarga-se cada vez mais à medida que se aproximava do mar. Entrou na água e foi nadando até ela. Antes de iniciar o percurso não parecia tão longe, mas à medida que nadava e olhava-a novamente, mas distante parecia.

Olhou pra trás e a praia parecia obsoleta. Olhou pra frente novamente e ainda mais distante ela estava. Nadou, nadou, nadou...

Até que seus braços e pernas pareciam duros. Seu corpo estava pesado. Empregava força em nadar, mas mal se movia. O ar estava faltando em seus pulmões que já ardiam, parou e parecia tentar inspirar o máximo de ar. Sentia o corpo afundando e lutava para que não acontecesse.

Sempre nadara muito bem e sempre teve uma ótima resistência, mas algo parecia o atrair para o fundo do mar, impedindo que chegasse até aquela figura. Ele não acreditava que estava afogando-se, logo ele.

Sentia-se agoniado. Uma sensação de incapacidade apoderava-se de si. Nunca se sentira assim. E quando sua cabeça estava quase submergindo. Sentiu braços enlaçarem seu tórax e nada para o sentido contrario que nadava antes.

A velocidade era incrível, parecia que estava em uma lancha. Sesshoumaru fechou os olhos por um momento e sentiu os pingos em seu rosto. Antes que se lembrasse de abrir os olhos novamente algo solido chocou-se com suas costas e alguém o arrastava. Deixou os braços cair e pode sentir areia em seus dedos.

Uma mão aconchegou-se em seu peito, e depois outra. Ambas começaram a fazer pressão e relaxar continuamente. Ia abrir os olhos para ver o que estava acontecendo, até que sentiu algo encostar-se a seus lábios.

A sensação era boa, eram outros lábios, macios e úmidos. Um cheiro floras misturado ao salgado do mar invadiu suas narinas e era estranhamente relaxante. A vontade de abrir os olhos sumiu.

Ficaram assim por segundos. Ele sentiu recuperar o ânimo. Ergueu o braço e colocou na nuca da jovem. Aproximando-os mais. Os seios dela encostaram levemente em seu peitoral. Esse contato incidiu uma onda elétrica por seu corpo.

No entanto, o contato cessou. Ele abriu os olhos e pode ver olhos cor de chocolate encarando-o assustada. Conhecia aqueles olhos. Eram de Rin.

Antes que o choque de beijar Rin pudesse ser sentido outro impacto maior o fez arregalar os olhos. Ela estava sentada na areia. Se é que assim poderia definir, já que ao invés de pernas ela tinha uma calda de escamas roxas e barbatanas lilás. Seus braços estavam apoiados no chão e seus longos cabelos negros caiam sobre seus seios que ao que pareciam estavam desnudos. Ela era metade mulher, metade peixe.

- Você me beijou – ela falou estridente.

Por um momento tentou processar a informação, já que com o choque da visão chegara a esquecer este fato.

-Voc-você é um peixe! – Sesshoumaru nunca gaguejara na vida, pelo menos não se lembrava de tamanha desventura, mas naquele momento ele tinha certa dificuldade de encontrar palavras.

- Oooooooh!

Os dois ouviram o grito que parecia mais um gemido, olharam chocados, a tempo de verem Jakotsu saltitando alegremente até eles.

- Mas que florzinha mais meiga – acariciou os cabelos de Rin e sorriu pra ela – Princesinha dos mares, sabe o que você precisa? – seu sorriso alargou-se.

Viu que Rin estava assustada, o sorriso de Jakotsu alargava-se cada vez mais. Tinha uma entonação maligna ali e seu olha era diabólico.

- Uma pequena terapia e você estará reluzente.

Talvez Sesshoumaru tenha piscado os olhos, mas ele perdeu algo naquela cena. Jakotsu que antes acariciava os cabelos de Rin agora observa a calda desta pegar fogo.

Pegar fogo?

Sim, a calda de Rin estava pegando fogo , ela batia com ela na areia, tentando abafar o incêndio, sem muito sucesso, já que o fogo parecia alastrar-se por sua calda. Ela chorava e gritava de dor.

Sesshoumaru não conseguia se mover. Em sua mente ele levantava e ia de encontro a ela, mas o seu corpo não obedecia, ele permanecia inerte ao chão. Jakotsu cantava e dançava, alheio a dor de Rin e a agonia de Sesshoumaru, na verdade ele nem mesmo parecia enxergá-lo ali.

Ela olhava-o em suplica. Seus lábios tremiam levemente, suas bochechas estavam vermelhas e seus olhos banhados em lagrimas. Isso lembrou-o o dia em que conheceu-a. As lágrimas de Rin, elas não deviam estar ali. Aquele rosto não devia chorar.

E o pior, ele sentia-se diretamente responsável por sua dor. De algum modo ele podia senti-la, juntamente com a dor de lhe infringir dor. Mas ele não conseguia falar. Sentiu algo crescer dentro de si, um calor que chegou aos seus olhos. Sua visão ficou embaçada. Até que sentiu uma linha quente escorrer pelo seu rosto. Parecia fazer cócegas.

Virou-se pro outro lado e caiu. Parecia que caia em um abismo.

Mas seu corpo colidiu com o chão. Abriu os olhos assustados, recuperara os movimentos. O que acontecera?

Ergue-se pelos braços e sentou encarando o breu de seu quarto no instituto. Viu a cama ao seu lado e percebeu que caíra no chão durante o sonho. Tocou em seus braços e foi tateando-se. Passou a mão pelos cabelos e depois passou pelo rosto. Sua bochecha direita estava úmida. Olhou sua mão e sentiu o cheiro salgado. Aquele cheiro era de lágrima.

Fora um sonho. E ele chorou por conta disso? Mas que diabos estava acontecendo consigo? Desde quando sonhava com sereias em chamas?

E desde quando isso o fazia acordar chorando?

Levantou-se e olhou o relógio digital do outro lado da cama, este marcavam 05:13hs da manha. Passou as mãos pelo rosto esfregando-o, caminhou até a janela, deslizou o vidro e sentiu o vento noturno preencher o ambiente. Olhou para frente e viu a praia ao longe.

A areia estava esbranquiçada, efeito produzido pelo luar. O mar estava de um azul bem escuro, a linha do horizonte não existia já que o céu encontrava-se da mesma cor.

Sabia que não voltaria a dormir, sentou-se na janela e fechou os olhos. Sentiu o vento gelado arranhar seu rosto, mas pouco importava. Só queria tentar relaxar e esquecer o que acabara de sonhar.

Ficou assim bastante tempo, quando abriu os olhos o azul escuro do céu estava levemente mais claro. Olhou no relógio novamente e já eram quase seis horas Suspirou resignado. Sentia-se extremamente cansado, parecia que acabara de sair de um longo dia de muitas reuniões e relatórios. Foi para o banheiro, talvez um banho ajudasse-o a recobrar o ânimo para o que teria de enfrentar ao longo daquele dia que nascia preguiçosamente lá fora.

Tomara um banho e optara por uma roupa menos formal, uma blusa pólo azul Royal de corte fino e uma calça jeans escura. Sentou-se na janela novamente e acompanhava o nascer do sol, algumas gaivotas voavam ao longe enquanto o céu clareava mais e mais. Sentia-se um idiota ao estar ali, observando o nada. Mas que besteira era aquela afinal? Desde quando se tornara alguém impressionável? Não era dessa forma que resolveria os problemas que tinha. Ele bem sabia, parar e observar o nada só lhe consumiria tempo que não dispunha.

Respirou fundo e levantou-se para encarar mais um longo dia naquele lugar. Esperava que ao final do dia ainda tivesse alguma sanidade, já que esta estava abandonando-o há algum tempo.

Chegou ao escritório e sentou-se em sua mesa. Determinado a focar-se nos preparativos do evento.

Ouviu uma leve batida na porta.

- Entre. – falou sem emoção alguma. Definitivamente uma secretaria fazia-lhe falta, aumentaria o salário da sua quando voltasse a Tóquio.

- Sesshoumaru-sama. – observou Miroku entrar no escritório e fazer uma reverência.

- O que quer?

- As ferragens encomendadas para o palco já chegaram...

- De ordem para que comecem a montá-los.

- Sim senhor – Miroku fez mais uma reverencia e já rumava para a saída do escritório.

- Espere. – ele parou de súbito ao ouvir a voz de Sesshoumaru, como se uma corda o houvesse puxado.

- Sim? – virou-se e respondeu solicito.

- O que exatamente, sem omissões, aconteceu ontem? – Miroku arregalou um pouco os olhos com a pergunta.

- Exatamente? – deixava a culpa transparecer, por algo que ele mesmo sabia o que era.

Sesshoumaru concordou com a cabeça enquanto via o moreno a sua frente sentar-se na cadeira do outro lado da mesa e acomodar-se.

- Logo cedo acordei, me arrumei e fui conferir os peixes que cheg...

- Miroku, refiro-me às tartarugas. – controlou a vontade de revirar os olhos, as pessoas daquela ilha tinham sérios problemas de interpretação e bom senso.

Abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes. Parecia escolher as palavras que falar.

- Bem, ontem estava no Vilarejo quando recebi um telefonema de Sora, alarmada por que Jakotsu estava colocado fogo nas tartarugas. A principio não acreditei, mas de qualquer forma fui conferir. – suspirou fundo, era realmente absurdo o que acontecera – Ao chegar ao habitat das tartarugas, Jakotsu estava lá com os cascos dos animais em chama. Segundo ele, é uma terapia para a renovação do casco... Só que – ponderou bem se devia falar, não queria opinar na história, mas era impossível nesse caso, não seria falta de profissionalismo, não mesmo – elas estavam agoniadas e de uma forma geral o tratamento parecia muito mais estético do que terapêutico. Pesando pós e contras não acho que valesse a pena. – ao final encarou seu chefe que ainda mantinha-se impassível.

Como ele não falava nada ao ouvir um absurdo daqueles? Nem mesmo arregalara os olhos?

"_Ele podia fazer uma fireterapia sem problemas, não sente nada mesmo, é um casca grossa! Quem sabe não melhore seu humor?". _Imagens de Sesshoumaru sendo incendiado povoaram a mente de Miroku, até que não parecia tão ruim de imaginar. Não podia sentir-se culpado por pensar assim. Sesshoumaru não despertava a empatia das pessoas por assim dizer.

- Chame o Jakotsu. – limitou-se a dizer, bem alheio ao que seu funcionário estava pensando.

- Sim Sesshoumaru-sama. – Levantou-se – Com licença. – fez uma pequena reverencia com a cabeça e saiu da sala.

Mas será possível? Todo mundo enlouqueceu ou ele que era são de mais? Atear fogo nas tartarugas? Não tinha o menor conhecimento da área médica terapêutica, muito menos de animais. Mas não precisava, era obvio que tudo aquilo era um absurdo. Ficou pensando qual seria a cara dos acionistas se ele falasse sobre suas pseudo-férias que incluía um veterinário incendiário. Quase decidiu-se por contar. Quase. Sua vida não era da conta de ninguém afinal.

Ouviu batidas ritmadas na porta. Bufou já imaginando quem seria.

- Entre.

A porta abriu com um estrondo e Jakotsu entrou no ambiente saltitante.

- Chefinho! – Sentiu náuseas, era impressão ou ele vinha sentindo mais dores de cabeça que o normal?

- Chefe – repetiu o que devia ser a milésima vez, já virara um ato reflexo – sente-se.

- Com todo prazer...

- Na cadeira. – Cortou antes que ouvisse algo que tinha certeza que não queria.

- Claro – riu malicioso enquanto sentava graciosamente na cadeira, não sem antes piscar-lhe o olho direito. Sesshoumaru controlou a vontade de estrangulá-lo de uma vez e acabar com aquilo.

- Soube de sua nova... técnica. – colocou não achando outra palavra. A imagem de Rin sendo incendiada em seu sonho veio a sua mente. Olhou para Jakotsu com ainda mais intensidade, seus lábios estavam crispados de ódio.

- Fireterapia? Ah! – estalou os lábios animado – um sucesso na índia!

- Você na entende a gravidade das coisas? – Sesshoumaru bateu na mesa impaciente, fazendo-o calar-se e encará-lo assustado – Não me importa que espécie de maluco incendeia animais, mas o que me importa é cumprir o que eu mando. E pelo visto você não consegue entender isso.

- Mas Chefin... Chefe! – Concertou a postura – Eu est...

- Você fala quando eu disser que pode falar. – Sesshoumaru cortou-o sem nenhuma delicadeza – Jakotsu, não adianta falar com você. Alias, com veterinário nenhum, parece que é mau da classe – lembrou-se de Rin novamente e do quão teimosa e impulsiva era – Para economizar seu tempo e o meu, peça para que Miroku ajeite sua demissão.

Os olhos dele arregalaram-se. Sesshoumaru levantou-se e rumou para porta, quando já estava com a mão na maçaneta Jakotsu pronunciou-se.

- Eu já posso falar? – perguntou receoso.

- Pode – o sorriso de Jakotsu alargou-se – eu só não vou ouvir. – respondeu seco.

Saiu batendo a porta, sem nem ao menos olhar para o rosto de Jakotsu novamente. Esse ainda parecia em transe.

"_Quer entender o que acontece? Saia desse escritório!"_. Lembrou-se das palavras de Rin. E por algum motivo aquilo lhe fez ter vontade de caminhar. Não queria pensar no por que de tomar essa atitude. Na verdade, queria esvaziar a mente de tudo.

Andou até o outro lado do instituto que dava pro mar. Havia uma cerca de segurança. Ficou observando as ondas chocando-se com as pedras um pouco mais abaixo. Observou o vai e vem do mar como se quisesse mapear um padrão. Ele era metódico, de fato. E gostava de ser assim. Ainda sim as pessoas queriam convencê-lo do contrario.

Sentiu algo vibrar em seu bolso. Constatou que era o seu celular. Com menos paciência que o normal pegou-o e verificou quem era tão inoportuno.

Claro, ela, Izayoi. Atendeu sem dizer nada.

- Alo...? – Ouviu a voz de sua madrasta perguntar incerta do outro lado.

- Não é uma boa hora... – limitou-se a dizer.

- Está ocupado? – alguma coisa em seu tom de voz o fez crer que ela sabia que não era por isso.

- Só não é um bom momento... – O que mais poderia dizer? Nem ele ao menos entendia.

- Eu sei querido, senti isso. Deve ser extinto materno.

Revirou os olhos, às vezes não acreditava no que ouvia.

- Izayoi, você não é minha mãe – falou sem pensar.

E no instante seguinte arrependeu-se. Não queria magoá-la, só que...

- Tem razão.

Ficaram um tempo em silêncio, ao qual Sesshoumaru duelava com seu orgulho, ponderando o que dizer.

- Vou deixar você em paz. - Sabia que Izayoi a essa altura estava com os olhos cheio de água e um bico controlado para não chorar.

-Iza...

Antes que terminasse a frase ela desligou o telefone encerrando a ligação.

Definitivamente este não era o seu dia. Desde quando falava as coisas sem pensar? Ainda mais com Izayoi. Só falara algo como aquilo uma vez pra ela, e era uma criança de apenas seis anos**¹**. Mas conseguia lembrar-se o quanto seu pai ficara irritado consigo e Izayoi decepcionada.

Mas ninguém nunca percebeu o quanto ter um irmão o irritava e decepcionava. Ele não queria dividir nada que fosse seu, inclusive seus pais. Sua mãe morrera quando ele nasceu e seu pai casou-se novamente quando ele tinha quatro anos. Ficou feliz com a possibilidade de ter uma mãe, entre tanto dois anos depois Inuyasha nasceu e além de ter de dividir seu pai, percebeu que, na verdade a mãe não era sua. Definitivamente algo que jamais explicaria pra Izayoi, mas que, de fato, ela merecia entender.

Inuyasha era o caçula, nunca fora cobrado, pelo contrario, sempre muito mimado, teve tudo que quis e nem ao menos fazia jus ao que possuia. Já Sesshoumaru tinha obrigações como primogênito desde cedo. Por mais sutil que fosse ele sentia essa diferença. Seu pai cobrava mais, e por consequência decepcionava-se mais com ele. E o baka do seu meio-irmão não satisfeito de ter tudo isso por vezes reclamava que o pai só queria saber dele.

Respirou pesadamente, que dia horrível estava sendo aquele? Estava inconformado com tudo que lhe acontecia, causando certa inquietude. Decidiu andar mais para ver se esfriava a cabeça. Tinha uma praia perto afinal, deveria servir pra alguma coisa.

_**- o –**_

- É uma cena que nunca irei cansar de ver. – Rin sorriu satisfeita ao ver filhotes de tartarugas marinhas arrastarem-se meio sem jeito para o mar, mas ao serem alcançados pela onda sumiam rapidamente.

Podia parecer que se afogavam, mas Rin sabia que não, já ficara dentro do mar para ver o quanto era lindo elas nadarem com maestria, era realmente algo inexplicável, simplesmente nasceram pra isso.

Assim como Rin nascerá pra estar ali. Sorriu descrente. Quanto tempo ainda iria agir como tola?

- Rin, prometi a mim mesma uma vez que não iria me meter nas suas confusões, mas...

Rin virou para amiga que estava alguns passos atrás de si observando-a de braços cruzados. Kagome também gostava de ver aquela cena, sempre iam juntas, a principio com bastante empolgação, mas agora Rin desconfiava que ela não aguentava mais ver aquela cena e só estava ali para lhe fazer companhia. Sentiu uma leve comichão em seu coração. Pensar o quanto Kagome aturava de Rin era realmente acolhedor.

- Eu sei o que quer saber. – aproximou-se de Kagome que ainda parecia querer escolher as palavras a dizer – como vim parar aqui.

Kagome fechou a boca e apenas concordou com a cabeça.

- Bem, não é algo muito fácil de explicar, mas na verdade muito simples de entender. Conheci Inuyasha em uma sorveteria por mero acaso do destino. Tivemos uma afinidade muito natural desde o começo, fui até na casa dele...

- Isso ele me contou. – abanou as mãos em pouco caso.

- Vocês andaram conversando? – Rin arqueou uma sobrancelha desconfiada ao passo que Kagome corava.

- Erh... Nada demais, foi ontem quando você nos deixou aqui na praia – coçou a nunca - mas ele só falou até ai! – apressou-se em dizer demonstrando logo que não conversaram tanto. Rin ainda sim achou estranho o quanto a amiga parecia afetada, entretanto decidiu-se por não comentar.

- Pois então – deu seguimento a história – Na verdade, eu estava me adaptando – sentou na areia, era incomodo de dizer aquilo, parecia que estivera esquecendo tudo e todos ali, mas era o que devia fazer, pelo menos a principio, lógico que não esqueceria os amigos, mas não sabia se Kagome entendeu isso – construindo uma nova vida. Então Inuyasha me seqüestrou. – estreitou os olhos perigosamente lembrando que ainda não socara Inuyasha por isso.

- Anh? – Kagome perguntou confusa.

- Ele falou que íamos viaja para Hiroshima. Colocou-me no jato particular de sua família, me dopou e, quando dei por mim, já estava aqui na ilha co Sesshoumaru a minha frente.

- Nossa...

- Pois é, assim como eu ele não sabia de meu retorno triunfal, e logicamente, não gostou nada. Nada.

- Já até imagino. – bateu na testa e balançou a cabeça negativamente – Sesshoumaru-sama não gosta de nada que fuja de seu controle.

Rin fez uma careta debochada.

- Esse sim precisava perder a cabeça de vez em quando.

- E você colocar a sua no lugar quase sempre – Kagome sentou ao seu lado e Rin encolheu-se em defesa – Soube que você foi à sala dele ontem, mas o que tem na cabeça Rin? Depois não quer que ele te odeie...

- Feh! – cruzou os braços, contrariada.

Kagom começou a gargalhar e Rin estranhou. Olhou para a amiga e esta quase rolava no chão de tanto Rin.

- Qual foi à piada? –perguntou cínica – quem sabe eu também não ache a graça.

- Você – Kagome gargalhou mais um pouco e Rin fechou a cara. – É que você fez igual ao Inuyasha – limpou as lágrimas que tinha em seu rosto de tanto rir – Ficou muito engraçado, super fofo.

- AH AH AH, estou morrendo de rir – debochou.

- Vocês devem passar muito tempo junto.

- É... – respondeu vaga.

- Você gosta dele? – Kagome encarou-a a curiosa.

- Sim – Rin respondeu desconfortável.

- Ele também gosta muito de você, pra ter trazido-a até aqui. – não queria dizer pra amiga que conversou sobre isso com seu namorado ontem - E o que você sente quando ta com ele?

Rin entendeu bem o tom da pergunta, era horrível mentir para a Kagome, mas também não podia dizer a verdade. Não podia inventar o que não sentia. Sabia que o que Kagome esperava ouvir como resposta não era a que ela tinha para dar.

- Credo Kagome, coisa mais cafona! – empurrou à amiga e levantou-se.

Esta a encarava do chão com as mãos apoiadas na área que evitou sua queda.

- Sabe que desde que cheguei não entrei no meu mar?

Sorria como uma criança e Kagome bem sabia o que ela tinha em mente. Alguns segundos depois virou e correu em direção ao mar. A amiga revirou os olhos. Rin tinha dessas coisas.

Pulou na água e deliciou-se com o frescor do mar. Mergulhou e nadou, logo voltou à superfície. Rodou e jogou água para os lados. Brincava como uma criança em uma piscina infantil. Veio uma pequena onda e ela mergulhou dentro desta, deu uma cambalhota deu alguns giros. Submergiu novamente inclinando a cabeça pra trás fazendo com que os cabelos fizessem o mesmo em um ângulo de quase 360º. Virou para a ilha e sorriu ao ver sua amiga sentada observando-a e mais ainda ao verificar que alguns passos atrás estava Inuyasha observando-a ao longe.

Podia não ser do modo que Kagome pensava, mas ela estava certa, Inuyasha gostava muito dela. Seu sorriso em sua direção mostrava isso. Rapidamente saiu da água e foi correndo em sua direção. Kagome que não sabia que ele estava atrás de si protegeu-se pensando que Rin pularia sobre si. Ao constatar que não houve impacto e percebendo a amiga passando ao seu lado olhou pra trás a tempo de ver Rin atirar-se sobre Inuyasha e este agarrar lhe a cintura enquanto Rin enlaçava as pernas em torno dele.

Inuyasha deu um estalinho em Rin. Esta olhou-o confusa.

- Sesshoumaru esta nos observando. – Rin captou com sua visão periférica um vulto ao longe.

- Precisamos ser convincente então. – colocou as duas mãos no rosto de Inuyasha, uma de cada lado e beijou-o ao estilo hollywoodiano.

_**- o –**_

Andou até a praia com a cabeça cheia. Viu seu irmão em pé na areia olhando entre o mar e a jovem bióloga do instituto sentada na areia sorridente. Olhando para o mar. Seguiu a direção dos olhos de ambos e viu Rin.

Ela mergulhou na água e alguns segundos depois submergiu, jogou os cabelos pra trás e Sesshoumaru sentiu um déjà vu **² **apoderar-se de si. Era como em seu sonho. Aquilo, de algum modo fez uma onda quente passar por seu corpo. Ela virou para areia e sorriu.

Mas não era pra si. Saiu da água correndo, estava com uma bermuda jeans e uma regata verde, ambos ensopados tanto quanto ela. Passou por Kagome que se encolheu assustada e pulou no colo de Inuyasha que a agarrou e deu-lhe um beijo estalado.

Ele falou algo pra ela. Esta sorriu e beijou-lhe com entusiasmo. Aquela cena não o agradava.

Definitivamente não. Atribuiu ao de ser seu meio-irmão detestável e sua ex-funcionária irritante.

Bufou irritado e virou-se para ir embora. Caminhar na praia não foi uma boa idéia. Virou-se e caminhou para instituto pensando o quão tentador era voltar para sua cama e dormir até amanha, que com certeza seria melhor do que hoje.

_xXx_

¹ Eu queria três porque é a idade que as crianças falam muita coisa sem pensar, mas segundo a teoria de Piaget as crianças não lembram do que lhes aconteceu até os quatro anos. O que elas acreditam lembrar na verdade é construído a partir do que ouvem sobre o caso. O próprio enganou-se com isso. Enfim, de qualquer forma depois encaixou com a historia já que três anos seria uma diferença pequena entre o Sesshy e o Inu.

² Déjà vu do Frances "Já visto". Muito usado em criticas de cinema ao referir-se a um filme clichê. Mas também expressão usada pela psicologia para denominar casos como o da pessoa ter impressão de já ter visto algo acontecer, seja por ter sonhado ou por uma outra vida (no caso a para-psicologia).

* * *

_Olha eu aqui de novo! (Gostei de dizer isso!). rsrs. Bem, esse foi um capitulo muito curioso, facil e dificil de escrever, facil por que to bem em sintonia com a fic, então as idéias fluem e dificil porque mstra um Sesshoumaru não tão convencional. Alguém sentiu ele meio sentimentalista demais? Pois é, também achei, mas de um certo modo entendi que ele é assim pra ele, sabe? Não mostra. ENtão não acho que tenha descaracterizado a personagem, até porque ele não é de pedra né! rsrs Mas preciso muito saber o que vocês acharam disso, é o meu ponto de vista. Mas quero opinião de quem outras pessoas._

_Pammy: existe ou lenda do ff?_

_As reviews:_

**_Anny Taishou:_** _Operação catas no chefinho: Eu apoio! kkkk É, sempre me pergunto por que também ele não se interessa por mim. Poderia da o mundo pra ele (em minhas fics) e ele só precisava se dar pra mim. mhuhsuash QUem pensou maldade levanta a mão o/ o/ o/ o/ kkkk Pensar mal de você? Jamais! ((assoviando e olhando pro lado)). Também gostei, finalmente os dois deram uma trégua, também, dez capitulos já né! Tava na hora! kkkk A fic é Rin e Sesshy e não Rin X Sesshy. kkkk Espero que goste desse cap. também, obg pela reviews._

**_Nathy D__uarte:_**_ Esta mesmo! Quero ver o que vai der esse quarteto amoroso! kkkk Tenho pena só da Kagome nesse meio. kkkk E eu nem ia colocar a frase desse jeito, tinha achado tosca, mas que bom que você ! Não tem graça mesmo não, ser louco é ser genial! kkkkk Obrigado pela reviews, espero que goste desse cap._

**_Rynui Uchiha:_**_ Ele é louco mesmo! Mas quem não é nessa fic? kkk Até a Autora é! É, to sentindo romance no ar! Ops! Mais ela namora o irmão dele, ops! Mas eh de ! Mas ele não sabe... kkk Deixa quieto. Que que gosta! Espero que assim continue... Obrigada!_

**_Sra. Taaisho:_**_ kkkk É pq ele supostamente namora a melhor amiga dela! kkkk Que rolo doido! São fofos sim. De nada flor, conte sempre! Bem, se você ler outra história minha, fique feliz, por que uma atualização de Paixões Proibidas esta vindo por aii! To sentindo... É, eu também devia fazer isso, mas a preguiça assola._

**_Shampoo-chan:_**_ Que bom que gostou. Nossa, quanta honra. As 02h40 tem que ser algo muito chamativo pra não me fazer dormir. rsrs É também não gosto muito não, tento me livrar ao maximo desses vicios, mas as vezes relendo minhas fics arranco os cabelos com certas coisas que vejo, por isso piro e arranco os cabelos. Gostei muito de sua reviews, obg! Espero que goste desse capítulo também._

_Então gente, é fim... Até a próxima..._

Kissus!


End file.
